


what's a sleepover without a little smut?

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cock Slut, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Filming, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Fuck Or Die, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Incest, Infidelity, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut Collection, Spanking, Spitroasting, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: A collection of short and smutty fills to make the Riverdale fandom a kinkier place.(Kink tags to be added as needed;collection on hiatus)
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Bret Weston Wallis, Betty Cooper/Donna Sweett, Betty Cooper/Donna Sweett/Bret Weston Wallis, Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/FP Jones II/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge, Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Cheryl Blossom/FP Jones II, Charles Smith/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Hiram Lodge/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Mr. Honey, Cheryl Blossom/Mr. Honey/Ms. Appleyard, Cheryl Blossom/Paul Malloy, Cheryl Blossom/Sweet Pea, FP Jones II/Betty Cooper/Charles Smith, FP Jones II/Veronica Lodge, Fangs Fogarty/Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea, Hunter Malloy/Veronica Lodge/Ray Malloy, Veronica Lodge/Cheryl Blossom/Ray Malloy/Paul Malloy/Hunter Malloy/Jinx Malloy, Veronica Lodge/FP Jones II/Mustang/Tall Boy, Veronica Lodge/Frank Andrews, Veronica Lodge/Hermione Lodge/FP Jones II
Comments: 166
Kudos: 550





	1. Betty/Sweet Pea + blackmail, cockwarming, rough sex

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the lovely riverdaledreaming for making a moodboard inspired by this series! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [kagszzy](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This was my first time writing from Sweet Pea's perspective and it was so much fun!

He doesn’t usually go trolling these kinds of sites when he needs something to get him going. Porn is an oldie but goodie for a reason, and if he has to spend money to get a show, he’d rather spend it at a strip club than on camming. But tonight, something compels him to hop on a site Fangs has been bugging him to check out, and he’s sure as hell glad that he did – because otherwise, he might not have found out that Betty fucking Cooper is a _cam girl_.

She’s wearing a wig and did a pretty damn good job with whatever makeup she painted on herself to throw people off, but now that he’s really looking, there’s no denying it’s her. Miss Pretty in Pink is in a deep red bra the same color as her lips, and the lace cupping her tits does nothing to hide the dark, stiff peaks of her nipples as she tugs at one with one hand. The other is off-screen, but her choppy breaths and little mewls make it obvious that she’s getting herself off just out of view, and, _fuck_ – watching those sounds come out of her plump, parted lips without being able to see why she’s making them is a lot hotter than he wants it to be.

He pulls his cock out and turns the volume on his laptop up (no one’s home and even if they were, he wouldn’t care) and he comes all over his hand the same time Jones’s princess does on the screen, and Sweet Pea smirks to himself as he watches her bring her slick fingers up to her lips and lick them clean for her audience to see.

Maybe Betty Cooper being a people-pleaser won’t be as annoying as he thought.

* * *

He waits for Fangs to tell him that he caught Betty’s show and recognized her, too, but when he doesn’t, Sweet Pea wonders what to do next. His first instinct is to share his secret with his best friend like usual, but he always felt more annoyed than he let on that Fangs accepted Betty Cooper so easily, so when Fangs asks if Sweet Pea finally checked it out, he lies and says he didn’t. At first he thinks about just asking Jones if he knows; the guy let his girlfriend _strip_ in front of a bar full of Serpents, and Jones is so fucking in love with her that it’s not a stretch to think he’d around even after finding out her dirty little secret.

But Sweet Pea’s gut tells him that this isn’t the case, so he texts Betty the screenshot he’d taken of her show while they’re all at Pop’s and smirks when she goes completely fucking still on her way back from the bathroom. Her eyes are wide when they dart to him, but he has to give her props for putting on a pretty damn convincing smile when Veronica asks her if anything’s wrong.

His phone vibrates with a text, but he ignores it, loving the way she sweats over it and sneaks worried looks in his direction every five minutes. Then, when she’s walking out the door with Jones, he finally replies:

_Ditch your plans tonight and text me your address._

And, just because he’s an asshole, he adds: _And make sure you’re wearing something Jones hasn’t seen you in._

* * *

She’s actually wearing the wig when she answers the door, which he’s pretty damn surprised by considering he expected her to put up a fight. But she’s probably scared about pushing her luck with him when he can literally ruin her relationship with just one text. “What do you want?” she asks, half wary, half weary, as if she suspects he’s about to milk this for all it’s worth.

She’d suspected correctly.

“Just come here and sit with me,” he says, lounging back against her couch as he pulls his cock out with one hand. Two days ago, he would’ve put money on Betty Cooper blushing the same bright pink as all of her fucking sweaters if she watched him casually stroking himself in front of her like this, but though her cheeks do color a little, her gaze fixes on his cock, surprisingly unashamed. He thinks he even sees her tongue dart out from between her red lips. He wouldn’t be surprised; he’s big and he knows it.

“That’s what you want?”

“That’s what I want,” he echoes, giving himself a squeeze. “If you can sit on this guy” – he pulls at his cock – “without begging me to fuck you, I’ll delete every picture I have of you. In fact, I’ll let you go through my phone and my laptop and whatever the hell else you want to so you can get rid of the evidence yourself. And I won’t say shit to Jones.” He bares his teeth in a smile that he knows is anything but friendly. “All you have to do is resist.”

Her throat flexes in a swallow, and, after a second of hesitance, she shrugs out of her robe. He’s bummed that she’s wearing black instead of red, but not all that much because the scraps of lace she considers lingerie leave almost nothing to the imagination and he fucking loves it. He’s pretty damn sure Jones wouldn’t have laid eyes on this. If he found it in her own closet, he’d probably think Veronica left it behind on accident or something.

“I won’t be begging,” she tells him as she hooks her thumbs under the waistband of her tiny panties, but he shakes his head.

“Keep ‘em. I want to feel the lace rubbing against me when you’re bouncing on my cock and begging me to fuck you harder.”

“That’s _not_ happening,” she nearly growls, striding toward him with confidence he thinks is mostly fake, and he can’t help but grab one of her ass cheeks with the hand that isn’t stroking himself when she holds onto his shoulders and climbs onto his lap. She’s glaring at him as he grips her ass and starts pulling her down on his cock, so there’s really no way she can try to hide the way her lips part and the way her eyes glaze over as she stretches out around him.

 _Fuck_ , she’s warm, and so fucking tight, and her fingers dig into his shoulders through the leather of his Serpent jacket as she sink down inch by inch. He’s tempted to ask if she’s ever had anything as big as him in her before, but it’s pretty fucking obvious by the already blissed-out expression on her face that she hasn’t. Her pussy is already twitching, and when he’s filled her to the hilt, her head tips forward and she shudders out a breath.

“How long?” she asks, and he wonders if she’s aware of the way she’s curling into him, or if she hasn’t even noticed that her hips are already twitching as if to fuck herself against him.

“One hour,” he says, pulling his phone out to start a timer, because he knows she would’ve asked for one if he didn’t.

At five minutes, her nipples as fucking stiff and her skin is slightly flushed even though she hasn’t moved at all.

At ten minutes, she’s damn near close to panting, her fingers gripping his jacket so tightly he’s sure her knuckles are white.

At fifteen minutes, she’s all wet and slick around him, her pussy’s occasional twitching having turned into greedy, almost rhythmic clamps around him. She’s gone from idly squirming to full-on grinding against him, and though he’s fucking tempted to call her out on it – or, at the very least, suck on those tight little nipples that are practically begging for his mouth – he bites his tongue and holds back. It’s pretty fucking obvious that she’s about to cave, but he knows it’ll be all the more satisfying if her resolve crumbles entirely on its own, so she doesn’t have the excuse of him touching her to hide behind.

At twenty minutes, he’s throbbing inside of her, hard as fuck, and she’s half-fucking herself on his cock, but he can see it on her face that she won’t be coming from just that.

She wants him to fuck her, and he plans on fucking her good and hard.

Just as soon as she begs.

At twenty-five minutes, she mewls out his name, a shudder rolling down her spine as she throws her head back. “Something you want to ask me, Betty Cooper?” he asks, sounding every bit as smug as he feels, and though she still manages a stubborn shake of her head, he can see it on her face that she’s already so fucking gone. Her lips are parted open wide as she moans and her eyelids are practically closed over her dark, glazed-over eyes. “Come on, _princess_ ,” he taunts, “just beg for it. Beg for me to own this fucking body and I’ll give you what you want.”

“Y-You never…said…” Her eyelids flutter, head rolling to the side, and he’ll admit he’s impressed she still managed to catch his words.

“You think I’d fuck this slutty pussy and not want more?” Her pussy clamps down even harder and he groans, just barely keeping himself from jerking up into her. “I came nice and hard into my fist while watching your show. Of course I’d want to lock that down all for myself, especially since this pussy is tighter and wetter than I imagined. And it’s all nice and tingly, isn’t it, princess? It’s so fucking ready for me, and as soon as you beg to be mine, you’ll get exactly what you want.”

She licks her lips, whimpering. “P-Please,” she breathes.

 _Fucking finally_.

“Please what?” He moves his hand between them, dragging two knuckles over her clit, and she practically keens out a moan, body jerking.

“Please,” she pants. “ _Please!_ ”

“Are you asking me to own you?” he asks, relenting just a little, and only because he’s not sure he can hold out much longer, either. “Are you asking to be my personal fucking sex toy so I can make fuck your pussy whenever I want? Is that what you want?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she cries out, “yes, yes, _yes –_ just please, _fuck me!_ ”

Sweet Pea practically growls as he hooks an arm around her body and shoots off of the couch, dropping her down onto the coffee table and slamming his hips against hers. She squeals, body arching, fingers curling around the edge of the table as he hooks one of her calves over his shoulder and fucks her hard. He shoves her other leg down, pinning it flat against the table to spread her out even wider as he fucks her at a bruising pace, and she lasts three more seconds before she’s keening out in her orgasm.

And he was right, of course; the lace crotch of her panties feels fucking _amazing_ against his cock with every thrust, and it only makes him fuck her faster and harder as she squirms and squeals on his cock through her orgasm. Her body twists as if trying to escape, but he bends her leg higher, forces her legs wider as he curls over her, and he reaches his own high with a long, low groan as his cum starts spilling inside of her. Her wig has slipped off now that her head is practically hanging off of the edge of the table, and her back still arched, pushing her tits out, so he dips down to finally suck at one of her nipples, making her pussy twitch around him and milk him for every last drop.

He snaps a picture of her like this – her slick, messy pussy still tight around his cock, her blonde hair a mess and her glazed eyes staring right into his camera – before pulling out of her with a grunt, his cum already starting to spill out and onto the carpet.

“Better put that wig back on, princess,” Sweet Pea tells her, holding her blissed-out gaze as he adds, “because the next time I fuck you will be for all of your adoring fans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [want to send your own prompt? come sin with me on tumblr](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/612440416904724480/sleepover-shenanigans)


	2. Betty/Bret/Donna/Joan/Jonathan + pet play, sexual slavery, dubcon/noncon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [riverdaledreaming](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I really wanted to squeeze in "gangbang" for you, but I had a lot of fun with the preppies just playing with Betty to start off, so I hope that's close enough for you for this prompt!

“ _Again_ , girl?” Veronica pouts as from atop her bed as she watches Betty pack some clothes into an overnight bag. She never needs them, but of course, her best friend doesn’t know that little detail. “I know it sucks that Stonewall has been rough for him, but you do realize Jughead used to head a _gang_ , right? I think he’ll be fine if you skip a weekend visit.”

Betty gives the girl an apologetic smile. “It’s not just that,” she lies as she joins Veronica on the bed, and it takes every ounce of self control not to moan at the way the large, thick dildo lodged inside of her, locked in place under her skirt by her chastity belt. “He’s getting so much work done on his novel and I like being there to help him. But I _promise_ we’ll have a weekend soon, just us,” she promises, mustering up as bright of a smile as she can manage until Veronica relents with a sigh and a smile of her own, pulling Betty into a hug.

(It’s another lie, of course, and Betty wonders how much longer she can get away with being at Stonewall Prep every weekend when Jughead doesn’t even know that she’s there.)

* * *

“We’ve got a surprise for you, pussycat.”

Betty presses her lips together stubbornly, keeping her stare trained on a spot on the wall over Joan’s shoulder as she continues steadily fucking herself on the girl’s strap-on. Her nipples her stiff from the cold air but her bare skin is hot, slick with a layer of sweat as she continues sinking up and down on the toy as she has for the two hours. She’s spent more time in this old classroom serving as the space for the Quill and Skull than she has her own boyfriend’s room – not that Jughead knows, of course. He wouldn’t have liked her talking to Bret about backing off, let alone agreeing to all of _this_ just to make sure that they actually follow through.

And she thinks that they actually _have_ , if the pleasantly surprised tone in Jughead’s voice during their nightly phone call is anything to go off of. She tries her hardest to remember that every time she strips out of her clothes and lets the four Quill and Skull preppies use her like nothing more than a glorified sex toy.

 _It’s only until the end of senior year_ , Betty reminds herself as another shudder of pleasure rolls through her, making her hips stutter as she once again teeters on the edge of an orgasm. She’d come twice from Jonathan fucking her with an assortment of vintage fountain pens, but that had been barely twenty minutes after she’d shown up, and she hasn’t been allowed to come since.

“I know you can’t think straight when you’re got a cock in you, but you need to pay attention,” Joan taunts, wrapping Betty’s ponytail around her hand and giving a tug, and Betty whimpers as she’s forced to obediently look over her shoulder. Donna beams at her, holding up both hands for her to see, and annoyance flares in Betty’s chest as she stares at the bell collar and fluffy cat-eared headband in one hand and the anal plug with a matching fluffy tail in the other. They’re all white, too, which Betty _knows_ is a play on Donna having pegged her as the sweet, innocent girl the moment they met.

“Now you can be our proper pussycat,” Bret tells Betty, as if she should be thrilled by the idea, but before Betty can glare in response, Joan’s thumb is on her slick clit, rubbing in quick, tight circles, and Betty’s chin tips back as her lips part in a moan. She’s so wound up that it isn’t long until her body is crying out in an orgasm, folding into Joan as her body shakes, and, through the thick of her pleasure, she barely flinches when hands are holding her ass open and the cold metal of the plug is being pushed into her tight rim. Then Joan’s hands are on her hips, holding Betty still as she fucks the strap-on up into her, grinding the toy against her own clit, and the tickles of the tail against the backs and insides of her thighs just makes Betty squirm with more pleasure as Joan reaches her own orgasm underneath her.

There’s another hand at her throat, tying the damn collar tightly into place – not enough to choke her, but enough for Betty to feel that it’s there – and then the headband is being slipped atop her ponytail, which she knows must be wild and half-falling out of the elastic by now.

A sharp tug at her collar makes Betty gasp, her body still shaking as she scrambles off of Joan, following another tug of the collar until she’s stumbling onto her hands and knees on the antique rug. Bret, Donna, and Jonathan stand over her, smirking down at her as Bret wraps the length of her leash around his knuckles. “Well, aren’t you a pretty little kitty?” Bret taunts, yanking her to sit up on her knees and pulling her toward his crotch. He unzips himself with his other hand, pulls his cock out and yanks on her again, bringing her so close that his cock brushes against her cheek. “Open wide for your treat, pussycat.”

Betty hesitates, contemplating a glare up at Bret, but a brush of something soft and light over her slick, oversensitive clit as her parting her mouth in a gasp, anyway, and Bret takes the opportunity to shove his cock inside. He hits the back of her throat as that tickling sensation brushes over her again, up her stomach and across both of her nipples, and then Donna is crouching down to get right into her face, waving the feathered cat toy for Betty to see.

“Why the long face, kitten?” Donna asks, tickling the feathers against Betty’s nipples again. Betty moans around Bret’s cock, body coiling as if to escape the feathers, but Bret’s tight hold on her leash keeps her from getting very far. “Do you not want to play?” She starts wiggling the feathers against Betty’s nipples once more before the girl can even blink in response and Betty moans around Bret’s cock again, making him groan and fuck himself harder against the back of her throat.

Someone grabs her other hand, and when she feels her hand being wrapped around another cock, already hard and slick against her palm, that Betty remembers that Jonathan is still there. “Think she’ll come from just that?” he asks Donna as she brushes the feathers over Betty’s hips and across the sensitive skin of her pelvis, and Betty’s hips gyrate against the air, her pussy tingling and her ass clamping around the plug. She wants to shake her head in protest, already feeling her eyes start to water from being tickled, but Bret has a tight hold on her as he fucks her mouth.

“We’re about to find out,” Bret says with a low groan as Donna tickles the feather over Betty’s dripping pussy, and Betty’s eyes nearly cross from pleasure as it lingers over her throbbing clit, each brush of the feathers shooting hot tingles through her. The fact that it’s getting harder and harder for her to breathe with how hard and fast Bret is fucking her throat only seems to heighten the arousal thrumming through her, growing faster and hotter with almost every second.

 _Oh, god_.

She’s been strapped down and edged with toys, made to come over and over again with a vibrator, teased with a cock or a strap-on for hours until she’s a babbling mess – but her resolve is dissolving faster than ever with every tickle of the feathers, especially as Donna seems to fixate on Betty’s pussy, swirling the feathers through her wetness and wiggling them over her clit. Betty’s hand fumbles as she strokes Jonathan, whimpering around Bret’s cock, feeling dizzier and dizzier as her body shudders.

“Oh, she’s close,” Donna points out with a giggle, and Bret laughs, pulls her off of his cock with a wet pop. Betty’s eyes almost roll back, her hips grinding in time with the strokes of the feathers, and her tail wiggles with every clamp of her ass around the plug.

“Squirt for us, kitty-cat,” Bret says, and, almost in the same breath, Betty _does_.

She comes with a mewl, falling forward onto her hands, but Donna simply angles the toy between Betty’s shaking limbs to continue tickling her pussy with the feathers as Betty’s orgasm bursts through her in a hard, wet stream.

There’re laughs above her, which only makes Betty’s orgasm hit her harder until Donna finally, _finally_ pulls the feathered toy away, letting Betty collapse onto the floor. Her orgasm is wet against her stomach and she can feel her tail brushing between her thighs as her body shudders through the last waves of her high.

“Looks like you need a refresher, pussycat,” Donna almost sings as she grabs Betty’s leash and tugs her up, using Betty’s ponytail to tip her head back and line up her mouth, still parted wide as she tries to catch her breath, is just inches away from Bret’s cock as he jerks himself off. “Better drink up every last drop of milk, because we’re just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [want to send your own prompt? come sin with me on tumblr](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/612440416904724480/sleepover-shenanigans)


	3. Cheryl/Mr. Honey + anal sex, humiliation, interrupted/caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [southsidestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle).
> 
> I maybe cheated a little and threw in Ms. Appleyard because I knew you've wanted smut in that dynamic before so, surprise!

“Perhaps I should consider changing my tactics,” Mr. Honey says, his nonchalant tone contrasting with the hard smack of his palm against Cheryl’s oversensitive ass. It’s not the first time that she’s found herself bent over her principal’s desk, her skirt pushed up and her skin red from his harsh spanking – and she’s certain it won’t be the last. “If you’re enjoying my methods of discipline as much as your wanton body suggests” – he kicks her legs wider apart, forcing her onto the tips of her toes with how far her legs are spread apart – “then clearly they’re not effective.”

She grips tighter at the edge of the desk as his fingers dip back down through her slick folds, trying in vain to stifle her moan, but it’s no use. She can feel just how wet she is, her arousal slick as it slowly slides down the inside of her thighs. There’s no hiding just how turned on she’s gotten from being spanked for the last hour, and every hard swat burns against her skin and sends tingles straight down to her throbbing clit.

“Or perhaps I should change the frequency of our visits instead,” Mr. Honey goes on, sinking three fingers deep into her cunt with one thrust, and Cheryl’s head falls against the desk as she moans into the wood. He simply leaves them inside of her, letting her cunt clamp down around him in quick, tight clenches, as if urging him to fuck her. “It’s obvious your body craves the discipline your mind believes you don’t need.” He twists his fingers, drawing a louder, longer moan from her lips, and it feels as if her entire body is flushed with humiliation at how easily he seems to toy with her. “Taking preventative measures rather than reactionary ones may be far more effective in your case.”

He pulls his fingers out, grasps at her hair and tugs her head up off of the desk as he presses his hand to her mouth, and obediently, she sucks his slick fingers into her lips.

“Well. That shall be something to look into for the near future.” He pulls his fingers back and tugs at her hair again, forcing her to twist her neck to meet his stare over her shoulder. “For now, we’ll address the issue at hand. Do you know why you’re here, Miss Blossom?”

He arches an eyebrow, and Cheryl’s learned by now that a biting, sassy comment, or simply no comment at all, leads to a far worse punishment than spanking: he’ll sit her on his cock, making her straddle him and look right at his face as he edged her over and over and _over_ again, playing with her clit, her nipples, and once even her ass. She thinks she prefers being teased with than ignored, though. At the with the former, she can blame her arousal on the pleasure he’s forcing upon her. It’s far more humiliating to be made to sit on his cock while he works for hours and become turned on just from that alone, all because her body feels his cock filling her deep and stretching her wide and wants to be fucked by it instead.

“For locking up Ms. Appleyard during the game,” Cheryl answers.

“Very good,” he replies, and she _hates_ that heat unfurls in her stomach at this. Because her body knows that pleasing him means him pleasing _her_ in return. He releases his hold on her hair to open the desk drawer to the left of her hip, and Cheryl’s clit throbs in arousal as her principal pulls out the vibrating dildo that she’s become all too familiar with. He switches it on, a low buzz sounding through his office as he dips the toy between the folds of her pussy, dragging it in slow, teasing strokes to coat it in her arousal. Cheryl’s eyes flutter, a mewl spilling from her lips as her cheek falls against the desk. “And why would you be punished for that?”

Cheryl blushes hotter, if possible, annoyance and arousal swirling through her at Mr. Honey’s condescending tone. Still, she gives him the answer he’s expecting. “Because it was naughty.”

“Yes, it was,” he agrees, rewarding her with a deep, hard thrust of the toy into her cunt, and Cheryl’s head snaps back, her loud moan cutting through the air. 

He switches the vibrations higher and she squeals, her legs shaking, and when his hand lands on her oversensitive ass in a spank, she whimpers as her body collapses against the desk. Her nails scratch at the surface, her body squirming uselessly as if to get away from the sensation, but he presses one hand firmly against her back to pin her in place as his other hand starts spanking her again, and again, and _again_.

Then, when she feels the hot, thick slide of his cock over the outside of her pussy, dragging against her clit, she comes with a cry.

“A- _ah_ ,” she gasps, body writhing atop the desk as he continues grinding his cock through her spasming folds, coating himself in his slickness and dragging out her pleasure with every harsh brush against her clit.

“Ms. Appleyard was brought in to help you, Miss Blossom,” Mr. Honey lectures as he ups the vibrations of the dildo once more, making Cheryl’s eyes cross in pleasure. “She is a source of guidance and discipline for you, just as I am.” He draws his cock away at this, and Cheryl sucks in a gasp as she feels it press against the tight rim of her ass. She snaps her head back around, staring over her shoulder at Mr. Honey with wide, glazed-over eyes as he grasps her ass cheeks with both hands, giving them a firm squeeze as he holds her open, and his stare remains as cool and calculating as ever as he holds her gaze and thrusts his cock deep into her ass.

She cries out again, hips jerking against the edge of the desk and her nails scratching at the surface as if her body is trying to scramble away, but he’s already lodged deep inside of her, filling her up even more with the thick dildo still vibrating happily away on its highest setting inside of her. Mr. Honey kneads her ass with his hands and pushes her up just a little higher, until her clit is just barely pressing against the edge of his desk, and she squeals at that small brush of stimulation as she starts to come once more.

And that’s when the door to Mr. Honey’s office swings open.

Cheryl gasps, a hot burst of humiliation bursting through her along with her orgasm as she finds herself staring right at Ms. Appleyard. She tries to duck her head, to pry herself away from Mr. Honey, but it’s useless. The force of her orgasm hits her hard, making her body tremble as her ass and pussy squeeze quickly and tightly around his cock and the dildo.

“Oh, my,” Ms. Appleyard says, her voice lilting in amusement as she stares down at Cheryl’s orgasming body on the desk. Even through the arousal making Cheryl’s vision hazy and blurry, she can see the mischief twinkling in her coach’s eyes. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Holden.”

“It’s quite alright, Ms. Appleyard,” Mr. Honey replies, grasping at Cheryl’s hair again and forcing her head back up to look at Ms. Appleyard. “In fact, I’m glad you’re here. I was just talking to Miss Blossom about you being more involved in her guidance and discipline, as I am.”

Ms. Appleyard bears her teeth in a smile down at Cheryl. “I see,” she says with a slight giggle. “Shall I stay to observe?” She walks towards them, not even bothering to close the door behind her. “Or better yet, I can give you a hand in discipling her right now.”

Cheryl whimpers, trying to shake her head against Mr. Honey’s tight grip as Ms. Appleyard comes to stand in front of them on the other side of the desk, but her protest dies on her tongue as Mr. Honey starts pulling his cock out of her ass before thrusting back in. Ms. Appleyard grasps at Cheryl’s blouse, giving it a firm tug and sending her buttons scattering across the desk as she pulls it open, and she lets out a disapproving hum, squeezing at Cheryl’s tit with a tug to her nipple. “You say your body is perfection, Miss Blossom, but I beg to differ.”

Anger flares in Cheryl’s chest, but the steady, quickening thrusts of Mr. Honey’s cock as he fucks her ass makes it harder and harder to concentrate. She can’t even muster up a glare, no matter how much she wants to, and Ms. Appleyard’s smile widens even more as if sensing her struggle.

“We’ll have to put you on a rigorous, regimented exercise routine,” Ms. Appleyard continues as she picks up the remote for the dildo, switching the setting and causing the steady buzz of vibrations to turn in quick, hard pulses. Cheryl mewls, her legs trembling, and she feels yet another orgasm quickly approaching. “I’ll oversee it myself, of course. We’ll have to have intimate inspections, to make sure every single inch of you is as trim and fit as it needs to be to enable peak performance.” She reaches under Cheryl’s skirt, her slim fingers finding her clit with ease, and starts rubbing in tight circles.

Cheryl’s eyes cross from the pleasure, her body shuddering and squirming as Mr. Honey’s bruising thrusts drive her closer to the edge.

“Of course, I can clearly tell which methods work best for you, Miss Blossom, so not to worry.” Ms. Appleyard rolls Cheryl’s clit between her fingers and Cheryl cries out. “You’ll be surprised just how many calories you can burn by simply fucking yourself on a dildo, so we’ll start you off with a few supervised hours of that and go from there. No reason why losing weight can’t also be fun, right?”

A particularly hard thrust of Mr. Honey’s cock in her ass pushes Cheryl over the edge before she can respond, and Cheryl squeals, the vibrator still pulsing in her pussy and Ms. Appleyard’s fingers still tight on her clit as her orgasm starts squirting out of her.

(It’s a long time before Cheryl leaves Mr. Honey’s office, and the bright smile on Ms. Appleyard’s face as cheerfully states says that they’ll begin her workouts first thing tomorrow morning has Cheryl’s pussy tingling in arousal, much to her dismay.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [want to send your own prompt? come sin with me on tumblr](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/612440416904724480/sleepover-shenanigans)


	4. Cheryl/Veronica/Archie + 69, face-sitting, infidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> I've wanted to write Cheryl/Veronica/Archie for SO LONG so thank you for the prompt! I hope you don't mind that I threw it back to the infamous Season 3, but it was for a good reason: Post-Juvie!Archie ;)

Cheryl could never truly repay Archie Andrews for saving her life, but she thinks that giving him a place to lay low after his breakout from juvie is a good start. There are more than enough rooms to hide him from any prying eyes during the day, and it won’t draw any unnecessary attention for Veronica to be over so often since everyone knows that she and Cheryl are close. And, with Toni insistent on spending more time with Sweet Pea and Fangs (since both boys claim they hardly see her anymore, after she began dating Cheryl) it’s nice to have their company.

It took some getting used to, though, the fact that they seem to go at it every hour of the day.

It had been amusing and only mildly annoying at first for her and Toni to hear their moans and the thuds just down the hallway, even through all of the thick walls of Thornhill – but it didn’t take long for harmful annoyance to turn to frustrating _arousal_. At least for Cheryl.

Toni barely blinks at all their ruckus, saying that she’d learned to sleep through far worse while living at her uncle’s or crashing on the couches of other Serpents back in the Southside. But Cheryl?

She _aches_ as she listens to Veronica’s moans and squeals, and her clit throbs with every low groan and animalistic growl that comes from Archie. She had always found him cute, and then, when he’d worked for his father over the summer and became quite delectable, she was incredibly attracted to him, but quite the way that she is _now_. The sweet boy she’d grown up with had hardened around the edges, thanks to Hiram Lodge, and his time in juvie – and _god_ , is it incredibly sexy. He carries himself with a confident, cocky aura that hadn’t been there before, and from the sounds alone, Cheryl can tell that he fucks with that same aura, too. She would be lying if she said she hasn’t gotten herself off next to her sleeping girlfriend, listening to the primal sounds coming out of Archie as he fucks Veronica into oblivion.

It’s a little disturbing to be so turned on by him when she loves her T.T. so dearly, and it’s incredibly _distracting_ to be around him so often, especially when the faint musk of sex is always clinging to his skin. Cheryl loves her friends, but she can’t help but hope that Veronica and Archie can find somewhere new for him to crash soon, if only so that Cheryl could stop dreaming about being fucked by his cock every night.

* * *

One month after taking Archie in, Veronica comes to her with another favor.

Veronica never hesitates to help her, so Cheryl’s promise to do the same is automatic, even before her friend has uttered a word. At first, Cheryl thinks Veronica will simply ask her to pick up a few shifts, just to give her a break. Between Pop’s and La Bonne Nuit, and school, _and_ the Vixens, the girl is stretching herself incredibly thin – and though Cheryl would rather _not_ wait tables like some plebe, she thinks she’d do just about anything for Veronica.

What she _does_ ask of Cheryl, though, catches her completely off guard.

She wants Cheryl to sleep with Archie, to sleep with _her_ and Archie, because her boyfriend is impossible to satiate since breaking out of juvie. Cheryl genuinely thinks that her friend is joking, but only for a moment, because she can see it in Veronica’s eyes that she’s completely, honestly asking this of her. Archie is like an animal in heat, Veronica laments, and her body can only quench so much of his desire at once.

Cheryl tells herself that it’ll only be a one-time thing – it’s all Veronica actually asks of her, anyway – and it’s best if Toni simply doesn’t know. It’s only a favor to two people dear to Cheryl’s heart, and there’s no need to give her T.T. any reason to doubt Cheryl’s dedication to her over something like this.

* * *

Except, it doesn’t happen just once or just twice. Not even just three times.

Cheryl has always been a little obsessive, and it seems that Archie’s cock and Veronica’s pussy are no exceptions.

“Don’t make her come too fast,” Archie reminds with a deep chuckle as he continues his bruising thrusts in and out of Veronica’s pussy, making his girlfriend squeal into her kiss with Cheryl as her friend sweeps her tongue into her mouth, sucking on her plump lower lip. Cheryl is half-laying on top of Veronica’s body, grinding her wet cunt against the thigh of one of Veronica’s legs, the other hooked over Archie’s shoulder, bent open wide as he angles his hips and fucks her deeper, faster.

A few thrusts later and a low groan rips from his throat, his body curving over both girls as he comes long and hard into Veronica’s cunt. It makes Cheryl shiver, grinding herself faster against Veronica’s thigh as she remembers how it felt just an hour ago to be filled to fully and so hotly of Archie’s cum. Their kisses grow sloppier, hungrier, as Veronica struggles to suck in gasps of air in the throes of her own orgasm.

“ _Shit_ ,” Archie breathes, pulling his cock out and swiping three fingers through the sticky mess of his and Veronica’s release before bringing it close to Cheryl’s face, and she breaks off her kiss with Veronica to suck greedily at their taste. Cheryl isn’t surprised that he’s still hard when she glances at his cock, glistening from being inside both hers and Veronica’s cunts all afternoon long. Cheryl rolls over and onto her back, her clit throbbing, her pussy tingling, and she arches her spine off of the bed with a whine as she wriggles her ass closer to the edge of the mattress. “Is someone feeling left out?” Archie teases, bringing his hand down on Cheryl’s pussy with a light, wet smack. Cheryl moans, her legs falling open even wider, and she jerks her head in a nod.

Still catching her breath, Veronica rolls onto her side, pressing her face into Cheryl’s to speak hotly against her ear as Archie’s heavy cock falls between Cheryl’s pussy. “Toni’s toys are nothing compared to the real thing, aren’t they?” Veronica giggles, reaching down to swirl her fingertips over Cheryl’s clit as Archie continues grinding the underside of his cock through her folds. Cheryl shakes her head with a mewl. Veronica brings her fingers up, sucks one into her mouth with a moan. “I bet you never taste this turned on when Toni’s fucking you with a strap-on, huh?”

She pushes her other two slick fingers into Cheryl’s mouth before the girl has a chance to respond and Cheryl sucks obediently, her cheeks flushing hotly as they always do whenever Veronica or Archie bring up her girlfriend in the midst of their fucking – which they do _often_ , because it always makes Cheryl’s pussy clench tighter around Archie’s cock, thinking of her beloved T.T. while Archie’s hot cum is filling her up.

“Come on, Ronnie,” Archie laughs as he presses the thick tip of his cock at Cheryl’s twitching entrance. “You already know what she _really_ loves tasting.”

Veronica giggles again, lifting herself up and onto her knees before straddling Cheryl’s face, and she lowers her slick, cum-filled cunt right onto the girl’s parted, waiting lips. “That a girl,” Veronica sighs, humming in delight as she starts grinding her hips against Cheryl’s eager mouth. The girl is lapping at her as Archie’s cum slides out of Veronica’s pussy and right onto Cheryl’s tongue and it makes Archie groan, shoving his cock into Cheryl’s slick cunt with one deep thrust. Cheryl squeals against Veronica’s clit and Veronica throws her head back, eyes fluttering in pleasure at that small stimulation against her still oversensitive nerves. “Cum and cunt is your favorite treat, isn’t it?”

Cheryl moans as Archie hooks his arms under her knees, spreading her open wide, wider, as his thrusts find a bruising pace with ease. Her senses are filled with Veronica’s musk, the salty taste of Archie’s cum filling her mouth, and Cheryl feels drugged by it. She finds Veronica’s hips, digs her nails into her fair flesh and forces Veronica’s cunt flush against her face, sucking greedily, hungrily, and a keening moan leaves Veronica’s lips as her body folds forward onto Cheryl’s.

Then her lips find Cheryl’s clit, sucking, and Cheryl screams against Veronica’s pussy.

“How’s she taste?” Archie asks, his hand coming down on Cheryl’s ass with a hard smack.

Veronica hums, licking a long strip through Cheryl’s pussy, letting it drag against Archie’s thick cock as he fucks in and out of Cheryl, then sliding her tongue back down to lave at her pussy. Cheryl’s eyes nearly cross with every brush of the tip of Veronica’s tongue against her clit, and her body trembles as Veronica pulls off of her with a wet pop, smacking her lips as she licks them. “Why don’t you have a taste for yourself?” Veronica goads, lifting herself up to grasp Archie’s face in both hands, kissing him hotly, wetly, letting him lick Cheryl’s arousal from her tongue.

“Mm,” Archie hums, nipping at Veronica’s lip. “ _Cherries_.”

Cheryl blushes even hotter, if possible, and Veronica giggles, dipping her head back down to suck at Cheryl’s clit.

* * *

“Are you sure you won’t be too bored hanging out with Veronica and Archie all night?” Toni asks over the phone as Veronica holds it against Cheryl’s ear, and Cheryl nearly draws blood when she bites down on her lip to stifle a squeal as Archie tightens his hold on her hips, fucking up into her even harder. Veronica is pressed against Cheryl from behind, her other hand snaked around her waist to rub at Cheryl’s clit, suckling noisily at Cheryl’s neck.

“Don’t worry,” Cheryl breathes out, just barely hiding the quiver in her voice as Archie smirks up at her and Veronica pinches her clit. “I’m sure we’ll find something to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [want to send your own prompt? come sin with me on tumblr](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/612440416904724480/sleepover-shenanigans)


	5. Betty/Charles/FP - dubcon, spitroasting, incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> There is a severe lack of Charles Smith smut, so thanks for the chance to finally write him! I've been itching to write Charles/Betty since the beginning of the season.

As wary as Betty had been of him in the beginning, it was rather easy to win her over.

His half-sister is far more depraved than he thinks even _she_ is aware of, which is something Charles has known since the moment he watched her in a black wig and bright red lipstick, whoring herself for an online audience and a pretty penny. He has to give her props, at least, for keeping it under wraps from everyone else in her life for so long. He’s certain he’s the only one that knows her secret, but for now, he keeps it tucked into his pocket for a rainy day.

Having Betty hooked on his cock is more than enough to keep her quiet.

Well. _Mostly_ quiet.

“ _Ah!_ ” Betty’s pussy tightens around his cock, her spine arching off of the table as her legs shake where they’re hooked over his shoulders. He cups one of her bouncing breasts with one hand, the other coming around her neck in a tight squeeze, and she cries out as he fucks her to yet another orgasm. He’ll have to reprint all the files and reports that she’s laid out on top of, which are now damp with her sweat and her arousal, but he hardly minds. “Ch- _Charles_ ,” she gasps as her head rolls to one side, lips parted, a tear rolling down her face.

“I told you I’d help you feel better.” He curls forward, braces one elbow against the desk, and Betty squeals at the change in angle as he starts fucking her even harder. He can feel her tight little clit grinding against him with every thrust and her eyes nearly roll back from the stimulation as it forces more and more pleasure through her already trembling body. Her hands weakly try to push at his chest as if to urge him off, but he ignores this, snatching both wrists with his free hand and pinning them up above her head. “Don’t you feel better, baby sister?”

Charles snaps his hips and Betty shrieks as she comes again, harder, not giving her a chance to catch her breath between orgasms as she writhes and writhes.

He grunts, feeling her pussy clamp quickly and tightly around his cock, but the sound of the door opening pulls his attention away from just how fucking tight and hot she is around him.

“I see you started without me,” FP drawls as he walks over to the desk, pulling his hat off of his head as he smirks down at Betty’s shuddering body atop the table. Despite the thick of her orgasm, Betty gasps at the sound of FP’s voice, her head twisting to look up at him as he comes to stand at the other edge of the desk.

“FP?” she cries, her cheeks flushing even brighter, somehow, as her hands start weakly trying to push Charles off once more.

FP smirks. “My son told me you might need a little stress relief,” he says as he undoes the front of his pants, pulling his long cock out, and Charles grins as he feels his half-sister’s pussy squeeze him even tighter as FP brings his thick tip to her lips. “And of course, I’m always happy to help.”

* * *

“ _Fuck_ , that feels good,” FP groans as his grip tightens on Betty’s hips, fucking his cock up into her even faster as her shrieks of pleasure climb another octave.

Just his sister’s cries alone are enough to make Charles’s cock tingle and twitch with renewed arousal. He’d just been inside her barely twenty minutes ago and yet he’s hardening quickly against his palm once more as he strokes himself and watches his half-sister squirming atop his father’s cock. Her head is lolled to the side, her breasts bouncing, and if not for her hands gripping onto the arms of the chair like a vice, he’s certain her body would’ve completely collapsed to the floor from how hard FP is riding her.

“I forgot how nice and tight a teenage cunt can be.” FP smacks her ass, drawing a shaky moan from Betty’s lips. Charles stands, licking his lips, and FP arches an eyebrow at him, an impressed expression crossing his face. “Ready to go again, son?”

“As soon as I get in that mouth of hers, I will be.”

FP chuckles. “I like the way you think.” He hooks an arm around Betty, making her moan at as he stands, his cock still inside of her, and walks back over to the table this time – which, Charles realizes with a smirk, is lower than the desk and a perfect height for his little sister to be on her hands and knees while FP stands behind her, his cock still lodged deep in her cunt. He reaches forward as he starts fucking her again, cups a hand under her chin and jerks her head up as Charles rounds to the other side of the desk, standing in front of her with his hand still wrapped around his now-hard cock. “Open wide, baby girl,” he says, and Betty’s cheeks flush even as she obediently parts her lips, her eyelids heavy and her eyes glazed-over as she peers up at him.

Charles grasps at her disheveled ponytail, gripping it tight as he uses his other hand to guide his cock to her lips, and Betty’s eyes nearly roll back when he shoves himself deep and hard into her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat.

He groans as she starts sucking him eagerly, moaning around him, her hands coming up to dig into his hips as she pulls him deeper down her throat. It’s not the first time his half-sister has had his cock in her mouth before, but the fact that he can feel her throat tightening around his tip as he watches his father fucking her from behind makes it all the more arousing. FP’s hands glide across her sweat-slick body, smoothing over her round ass and then up and under to cup her breasts, squeezing them tight.

Charles grips her hair tighter, fucks her mouth faster, catching his father’s smirk as his hand slides between Betty’s legs. Charles smirks, too, reaching down to cup one of her breasts with his free hand, and he twists at Betty’s nipple as FP rubs her clit, and Betty’s body spasms between them as she comes hard.

* * *

“My boy ever been back here before?”

Charles is in the chair this time, Betty’s breasts pressed against his chest as he grinds her hips against his, his cock lodged inside of her clamping pussy once more. Betty looks almost dazed, lips parted in a pant, and Charles is pretty sure that her tight grip on his shoulders is the only thing keeping her upright. He digs his fingers into her round ass with a squeeze, working her over him, and looks over her shoulder and down her shaking body as FP spreads her wetness and their cum from her pussy over her tight little rim.

At first he thinks she’s too drunk on pleasure to even hear them anymore, but Betty shakes her head after a long pause, whimpering as her clit grinds against Charles’s pelvis. FP chuckles.

“Jug doesn’t know what he’s missing then.” He smacks the side of her thigh with a chuckle and then grasps his cock, pressing it between her ass cheeks as Charles holds her open. “Better brace yourself, Betts.”

Betty sucks in a breath, but FP doesn’t give her another second to react before he’s pushing into her, and Charles’s own cock twitches inside of her with arousal as he watches her lips part in a loud moan and her eyes nearly cross as FP sinks into her, inch by inch. Charles can feel his father sliding into her, too, her pussy getting tighter around him as FP stretches out her ass.

Betty is shaking, panting, letting out these wanton little mewls and gasps as FP starts pulling back out and then sliding back in. He curls forward, pressing Betty even tighter between him and Charles, and Betty gasps as Charles reaches between their bodies to rub his thumb over her clit.

“ _Shit_ ,” FP breathes out on a laugh as he snaps his hips, making Betty squeal. “That felt good.”

Charles smirks, rubbing another circle over her slick, throbbing little bundle of nerves, and this time Betty screams, her ass and pussy clamping around their cocks as she shakes between them.

“Next time, we should call your brother in,” FP tells Charles with a chuckle as he brings his two fingers, slick with their cum and Betty’s arousal from her cunt, to her lips, and Betty whimpers as she starts sucking on them. “No reason her mouth shouldn’t have a Jones cock in it, too, right?”


	6. Betty/Hiram + forced orgasms, cockwarming, nipple play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [alessianott](https://alessianott.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I was SUPER interested in your Betty/Hiram/FP option for your kinks, but I liked this idea just a little bit more, so I hope you don't mind that it's just Betty/Hiram for this one!

She expects Hiram to brush her off, or simply play innocent, like he has ever since Archie was taken away in handcuffs in front of the entire school. The fact that he agrees to meet with her even behind closed doors should give Betty hope – and it _does_ , but only a little, because this is still Hiram Lodge she’s dealing with. He could very well be using this as an opportunity to taunt or threaten her in person, and that’s exactly what she expects when she’s standing in his office that night.

She doesn’t expect him to be prepared to make a deal, and she _definitely_ doesn’t expect the deal to be _her_.

He wants her service – specifically, her _body_ – for the summer. Betty hates how easily she blushes at this, just as she hates that a tingle slides down her spine and between her legs as he waits in his chair, eyes dragging so slowly down her white and yellow floral print sundress with a lazy sort of hunger. Hiram Lodge is clearly a man used to getting what he wants, no matter how outrageous or perverse, and it seems that right now, he wants Betty Cooper.

She tells herself that she’s disgusted, but the flush of arousal spreading across her skin begs to differ. And the way Hiram’s smirk hitches at the corner tells her that her desire is written all over her face.

“If I agree to this, you’ll clear Archie’s name, once and for all?”

“Of course,” Hiram answers simply, as if she’s silly for ever second-guessing him.

Betty narrows her eyes. “And how am I supposed to trust the word of a master manipulator and pathological liar?”

Hiram _laughs._ “You _can’t_ trust me, that’s for certain. But you will, because Archie has no chance at avoiding juvie without me. Trust me when I say the case against him is airtight.” He leans back in his chair, his eyes glinting. “So, what’s your next move going to be, Miss Cooper?”

* * *

“If I didn’t know any better, Betty, I’d say you’ve had far more experience than I believed,” Hiram says, sounding pleasantly surprised as he pets a hand over her hair and down bare back, giving her ass a squeeze as it bounces up and down the dildo suctioned to the glass table beneath her. There’s another dildo in her mouth as well, suctioned to a glass panel on the wall of Hiram’s office – and though her jaw aches from sucking and fucking the toy into her mouth for the better part of two hours now, Betty hasn’t stopped once. She has one hand braced on the table for leverage as she rides the dildo beneath her on burning, shaking thighs, and the other hand grips and squeezes the base of the toy as if working a real cock.

She does stutter in her movements, however, when she feels Hiram’s hand fall onto her breast. He palms the weight of it, squeezing, his thumb and forefinger finding her nipple and rolling it around, and she moans around the toy in her mouth as her body shivers.

Then he gives it a pinch and Betty mewls, her pussy clamping wetly around the dildo as her body jerks under his touch. Her eyelids flutter open, and she stares back at her reflection in the mirror - at her flushed cheeks, hollowed out around the toy on the wall, and her bouncing breasts, and the slick folds of her pussy dripping arousal all over the glass table beneath her. Then her eyes lift to Hiram’s in the reflection as he cups her other breast, too, yanking her mouth off of the dildo with a wet pop as he pulls her flush against his hips and tweaks both of her nipples again, and again, and _again_.

Betty cries out, hands going to his forearms as if to pull him off, but she catches herself at the last second, and, with a whimper, loosens her grip as he continues pulling at her nipples. He smirks at her in the mirror, pulling her tighter against him, and she can feel just how hard he is against her back.

“My Veronica isn’t shy about her sexuality at all, but you, Betty,” Hiram tells her, rolling her nipples between his fingers, “try to hide behind your sweaters and blouses. I can’t tell if it’s disappointing or thrilling to know that your body is purely pornographic, and yet, no one would suspect as much under your sweet exterior.” His smirk widens in the reflection. “Perhaps you and I aren’t so different after all.”

Before she can even think of a reply, though, Hiram pinches both of her nipples tightly, and Betty cries out as her pussy clamps onto the dildo, her orgasm crashing through her hard and fast.

(He clips two jeweled nipple clamps to her before she pulls back on her dress, tucks her damp panties into his back pocket and warns her not to wear anything other than those clamps underneath her sundresses from now on, unless she wants to be punished.)

* * *

He takes her to lunch the next town over, and Betty can’t help but feel as if everyone in the restaurant can tell that she’s not only bare under her skirt, but that her arousal is starting to drip down the inside of her thighs, growing wetter and slicker from the way her nipple clamps rub against front of her dress with her every step. The hostess leads them up a small set of stairs to a table sectioned off in the back, artfully hidden from most of the restaurant with a few decorative panels.

But what little relief she feels at not feeling the stares of every patron in the building is short-lived when, right in front of their waitress, Hiram flips Betty’s skirt up and sinks her down on his thick, hard cock in the middle of the restaurant. “Hiram,” she hisses, her stomach flipping in a pure, hot rush of humiliation as she scrambles to pull the skirt of her dress down, but Hiram grips her wrist tightly, giving her a warning squeeze – and she lets out a whimper at the slight twinge of pain as she sags against him obediently, turning away from the waitress and her widening grin and trying in vain to ignore that her dress is still pulled up and over her hips, exposing her wet cunt as it twitches and clamps around Hiram’s cock.

“What do baby girls say when they’ve been bad?” Hiram prompts, arching an eyebrow at her, and Betty’s cheeks flush even hotter as she swallows lightly.

“S-sorry, Daddy,” she whispers, but she knows by the glint in her eyes that their waitress still heard.

Hiram keeps her lodged on his cock through their meal, her humiliation only furthering with every bite he insists on feeding her. She’s even wetter now, her clit throbbing each time their waitress comes to check on them, pulling the decorative panels back without a care in the world at all that she’s exposing Betty to the rest of the restaurant. They’re not in immediate view of any table, but still, Betty mewls and twists to press her head into Hiram’s neck every time that damn panel gets pulled back, and the way his chest vibrates in a chuckle only serves to turn her on.

Then his hand falls onto her pussy, his fingers finding her clit, and she gasps as her head tips back. She nearly moans out for the entire restaurant to hear, but she manages to let out only a whimper instead.

And, of course, that’s when their waitress chooses to come back.

Betty’s eyes widen as she squirms atop Hiram’s cock, but it’s useless. Sitting on Hiram’s cock for over an hour has left her incredibly aroused and sensitive, and his deft, expert fingers swirling tightly over her clit for barely a few minutes is all it takes over her orgasm to burst through her. She bites down so hard on her lower lip that she swears she tastes blood, though she’s certain that her mewls and pants could still be heard by any nearby tables as she comes undone right in front of their waitress.

A few moments later, when Betty’s writhing has subsided into shivers and squirms as her orgasm ebbs, their waitress addresses Hiram with a slight giggle. “I would ask if you’d like dessert, Mr. Lodge, but I see you’ve got quite a treat already.”

Betty blushes, but though Hiram’s fingers slow, they don’t stop stroking over her now-oversensitive clit, making her body shudder as her head falls back against his shoulder. “Nonsense. We’d love to stay for dessert.” His chest vibrates with another chuckle. “After all, my baby girl isn’t in any rush to leave just yet.”

* * *

“Where are you, girl? We need to celebrate!” Veronica exclaims in Betty’s ear over the phone.

Betty manages a small, breathy chuckle in response, thankful that her best friend is far too giddy to notice anything amiss with Betty’s short responses as Betty struggles not to cry out in the middle of her sentence. Hiram smirks above her, holding the phone to her ear with one hand as the other drags the thick head of the vibrator down her pussy, letting it hum against her twitching entrance before grinding it back up her folds and circling her clit. Betty whimpers softly, tears sliding down her temples and disappearing into her hair as she digs her nails into her own flesh, holding herself open by the bends of her knees. Hiram ordered her to keep her legs wide and in the air all on her own, but after forcing five orgasms out of her and quickly pushing her overstimulated clit to a sixth, Betty’s not sure how much longer she can last.

“I know, I know,” Veronica adds with a laugh, “I promise I’m not getting too hopeful that Daddy’s completely turned around just because the case against Archie has mysteriously been dropped. But, small victories, right? And this victory won’t be complete without milkshakes and burgers, and _you_ here with us, B!”

“I know, V,” Betty says, her voice just barely quivering, and Hiram smirks as he presses the toy harder against her. “I…I’ll come as fast as I can!”

Hiram switches the vibrations higher, swirling over her clit, and Betty’s not even sure if he’s ended the call with Veronica before Betty’s vision whites out and she cries out in yet another orgasm.


	7. Veronica/Frank + blackmail, edging, size kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> I didn't really care much for Frank Andrews but DAMN did I want to write smut with him so bad, so thanks for giving me a chance to try him on for size ;)

Veronica knows better than most that someone shouldn’t be punished for what their family does, and she would never, _ever_ be mad at her sweet Archie for wanting to save every lost soul and give them a second chance. It’s what she loves most about him, and though he’d gone through hell at the hands of her daddy and learned to be warier, she’s glad that her boyfriend hadn’t entirely lost that part of himself.

She doesn’t blame Archie. She _doesn’t_.

Still, she’d always felt _off_ about Frank Andrews, and maybe if her boyfriend had picked up on it, Veronica wouldn’t be standing with his uncle in the middle of the Andrews kitchen as she watches a recording of her getting herself off on top of Archie’s bed. 

Veronica clenches her teeth, stubbornly ignoring the growing grin on Frank’s face as he watches her watching herself on his phone screen as it zooms in on her hips jutting off of the bed, her fingers working over her wet pussy under a thin layer of lace. Archie is still at community center as he is most nights, which might be a blessing in disguise here. She’s certain that, family or not, her now-hardened Archiekins might very well kill his own uncle if he saw what Frank had recorded, and the last thing Veronica wants is Archie going back to juvie (or _worse_ ) for a crime he actually _did_ commit. Of course, if Archie had been home with her like he’d planned, rather than leaving her alone with Frank after getting sidetracked with work, this likely wouldn’t have happened.

“O- _oh_ , oh god!” Veronica’s recorded moans fill the quiet of the kitchen, and though she can’t help the blush starting to heat her cheeks, she tries her damn hardest to fight it, anyway. She glares at the screen, not so much as glancing in Frank’s direction until he pulls his phone and his footage of her body writhing atop Archie’s bed away from her face.

“You should be flattered,” Frank says with obvious amusement in his tone as he continues watching his screen, her orgasmic screams ringing from the speakers. “You’ve got a body and a voice that’ll put some of the best porn stars to shame. I may even consider giving you a cut of what I make off of this little show, because trust me, you’ll be bringing big bucks in.”

“You’re a pig,” Veronica hisses, but she knows no amount of venom in her voice will change the fact that Frank clearly holds all the cards here. “Archie will _never_ forgive you for this.”

Frank shrugs, finally turning the damn video off as he looks up from the screen. “Maybe. Then again, he forgave me for given his friend drugs. Forgave me for gambling money from Andrews Construction, so, maybe not.”

Veronica glares. “ _I’m_ different. Hurt me in any way and you’re _done_ in Archie’s book.”

But Frank just smirks. “Even then, he can only try to protect you from the heat of that video going viral, which it _will_ , the second it hits the internet.” He arches an eyebrow, and Veronica’s chest tightens as she realizes where this is leading. “But _you_ can prevent your own fallout.”

Veronica really doesn’t want to ask, but she does, anyway.

“What do you want from me?”

* * *

Two days later, when Archie and Munroe are pulling another late night at center to get it cleaned out, Veronica finds herself on her knees in the middle of a bed in a Shady Palm Motel room, one hand braced against the mattress as the other rubs at her slick pussy. She’s stripped naked, wearing nothing but a thin and dangerously tall pair of heels and a long string of pearls, which swing in between her bouncing breasts as her body grows more and more desperate from her own fingers. Her cunt had gone from mildly damp to wet and dripping, and her arousal slides down the insides of her thighs as her body sways as if trying to fuck herself on a cock that isn’t there.

All the while, she knows that Frank is sitting in the chair that he dragged to the foot of the bed, gulping down beer and as he watches her work herself closer and closer to orgasm. Even if he wasn’t right behind her, she knows there’d be no way to hide the wet sounds her pussy makes as she dips her fingers inside and fucks herself as fast as hard as she can before pulling back out to rub at her throbbing clit.

Veronica mewls, her head falling forward as her hips stutter, her hand rubbing faster. She’s close, so close that her entire body shuddering, spasming the way it does when she’s right on the edge – and though she now expects it, she still jolts in surprise when Frank’s hand comes down on her ass with a hard smack and then knocks her hand away.

“You doing alright there, Ronnie?” Frank snickers, and though Veronica should hate her nickname coming from his mouth, she’s far too hazy with arousal to care. Her body slumps forward against the mattress with a whimper, her ass still in the air, and she shivers as her orgasm slowly, slowly falls away from her for a third time. She’s panting against the bed, her pussy tingling and her blood humming with a growing, throbbing need to _come_. “I bet you’re not used to got getting what you want, spoiled as you are,” he comments, smacking her ass again before pushing her hips down, making her roll onto her back before yanking her by her legs until her ass is almost at the edge of the mattress. “I bet my nephew lets you have it anywhere and everywhere, as many times as you want, before he even gets off himself.”

Veronica stubbornly stays quiet, still a little fight left in her despite the pure arousal buzzing in her like a live current, making it harder and harder to focus on anything other than the orgasms he’s snatched out from under her.

Then Frank sinks three fingers into her without warning and she keens out a moan, her spine arching off of the bed.

“Play with those tits for me, baby girl,” Frank orders, and Veronica’s so caught up in finally, _finally_ having something inside of her needy pussy that she doesn’t even put up a fight, grasping both breasts in her hands and rolling the weight of them against her palms, kneading them, squeezing them. Frank groans, fucking her faster with his fingers. “Fuck yeah, just like that. Don’t forget about those nipples.”

She pinches both tight little bunds between her thumbs and forefingers, gasping as she presses her cheek into the mattress, and she doesn’t realize that Frank had unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants until his jeans are falling from his hips and his free hand is wrapping around his cock, jerking himself off quickly.

Oh, god. He’s big.

He’s _really_ big.

Veronica’s entire body clenches in want as she stares at his hand pumping his long, thick length, and Frank smirks, no doubt seeing her lust as clear as day on her face. Even if it wasn’t, there’s no hiding the way her pussy is gripping his fingers like a vice in tight, almost rhythmic clenches.

“You like this big guy, don’t you?” he taunts, giving himself a squeeze, but before Veronica can even catch her breath to respond, his thumb falls on her clit and presses and she _shrieks_ , her body bowing forward, trembling.

She’s there, she’s _almost there_ –

But then Frank yanks his hand away and she cries out, falling back onto the bed as her hips jerk up erratically, her legs shaking, the tastes of her orgasm falling away yet again as more arousal gushes out of her spasming pussy, the wet sounds of it filling the room and making her blush even more, if possible. Frank _laughs_ , smacking the side of her thigh before he steps between her open legs.

That’s when she feels the thick, heavy press of his cock against her folds, sliding through them as he grinds his hips against hers, and Veronica moans loudly, her eyes nearly rolling back from the stimulation as he drags his cock all the way through her folds and brushes the underside of her clit. He feels even bigger than he looks, somehow, as he rubs his cock all over her slick heat, and Veronica feels her entire body clench again, her entrance twitching as she imagines just how big he’ll feel inside of her, of how wide he’ll stretch her out.

“Oh, yeah. This big guy can definitely feel just how much you like him.”

He pulls his cock back, but only to guide his tip against her entrance, circling it slowly, and her walls start clamping down quicker as if trying to pull him inside of her. He groans and nudges himself inside, barely an inch, groaning even louder as her pussy greedily latches onto him, and she actually whimpers when he pulls back out.

Then he slams his hips forward, thrusting his cock into her fast and deep, and Veronica’s spine arches off of the bed as a keening moan rips from her throat. He slides through her with ease with how wet she is, and she can feel every thick, throbbing inch of him pressed against her oversensitive walls, stretching her out and feeling her deep unlike anything or anyone she’s ever had inside of her before, but she’s so drunk on her arousal that what little sting she falls quickly dissolves into pleasure.

He hikes one ankle up against his shoulder, lifting her ass slightly off of the bed to line her up perfectly with his cock as he slams into her again, and again, and _again_ , and Veronica shrieks as she finally comes. Her body writhes and spasms atop the mattress, her nails twisting into the sheets as her orgasm bursts through her so hard that she nearly whites out. It feels as if she comes for entire minutes, her pussy fluttering around Frank’s thick cock as it hits her deeper and deeper.

And when his thumb finds her clit, rubbing in tight circles, Veronica keens out another moan as she comes again, harder, her orgasm squirting out from her pussy and wetting the both of them as tears gather in her eyes. Her body curls forward off of the mattress, crying out as her hands weakly try to push him away, but he presses harder against her clit, his thrusts unrelenting, and her eyes cross as she falls back against the bed with a shuddering moan, Frank chuckling above her.

“Let’s see how long I’ll have to fuck you before you’re too loose for my nephew’s cock.”


	8. Betty/FP + fuck or die, handcuffs, humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [kagszzy](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> "Fuck or die" may be one of my top favorite tropes and I seriously need to write it more, so thank you for giving me the chance with your prompt!

Betty doesn’t know how long she’s been left alone in this room, stripped bare and spread out with cuffs locking her wrists and ankles to the metal bedframe, when the door swings back open. Penny Peabody has a wide smirk on her face as she waltzes in, which Betty had been expecting – but she feels her eyes chest tighten when she sees FP being dragged into the room, two Ghoulies gripping each of his arms as they practically shove him towards the bed. More Ghoulies start filing in behind them, and if it she wasn’t so distracted, Betty would feel far more embarrassed by being bound and naked in front of everyone.

“Where’s Jughead?” Betty asks FP, the beginnings of genuine panic starting to shoot through her as one of the Ghoulies starts cutting off the rope tying his wrists together. FP’s jaw flexes, his forehead creasing in a look that feels almost _apologetic_ , and Betty’s stomach drops as her eyes shift to Penny. “What do you want from us?”

Penny’s grin widens. “I thought you were supposed to be smart, _Serpent Queen_ ,” she says, her tone condescending and dripping in sarcasm. Betty glares but Penny ignores her, jerking her head in a nod at the two Ghoulies still holding FP, and they shove him again until he’s stumbling forward onto the bed. He catches himself in time to avoid falling right between Betty’s legs, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s barely a few feet away from Betty’s exposed pussy, and she feels white-hot humiliation unfurl in her stomach as the puzzle piece clicks into place.

 _Oh, god, no_. _Please, no._

Penny laughs, no doubt reading Betty’s every thought in her wide eyes. “You want Little Jones to make it out alive? Put on a nice little show with his daddy for us and we’ll set the three of you free, no muss, no fuss.”

Betty swallows, _hating_ how her body pulses in arousal when she catches FP’s gaze drop onto her pussy. She glares at Penny. “You’re sick,” Betty seethes.

Penny simply shrugs, lazily swinging a metal key on its ring around the tip of her forefinger. “It’s your call, Ponytail. I can set you two free right now with this little guy right here,” she says, stepping next to the bed to dangle the day over Betty’s face, “and let the Ghoulies have their way with your precious Jonesy, which is something I _guarantee_ he won’t come out so lucky from for a second time. _Or_.” Penny lowers the key, making Betty jump as the metal hits her stomach, and drags it down until it’s sliding over Betty’s pussy, making her thighs quiver. “You both can give the Ghoulies here something to jerk off to in their beds tonight.”

Betty glances between her legs at FP as he rubs a hand over his jaw, and she can tell by the look in his eyes that they really don’t have a choice here.

“Fine,” Betty breathes out, her gaze shifting to Penny. “Let Jughead go now and give us proof that he’s free and safe, and we’ll do what you want.”

Penny flashes her teeth in a wide, predatory smile. “Guess the Serpent Queen’s got some smarts on her after all.”

* * *

“A- _ah!_ ”

Betty squeals through yet another orgasm as the Ghoulies’ laughter grows louder and rowdier, whistles and howls filling the air, and it only makes Betty’s clit pulse harder under FP’s firm, unrelenting tongue. The handcuffs rattle as Betty tugs against the bonds, her body trying to twist away from the pleasure FP is forcing through her, but he keeps going, keeps fucking her with three fingers and sucking on her clit as she rides the violent waves of her orgasm. He’s pulled three out of the four orgasms that Penny ordered him to give Betty with his mouth and fingers (“Make her nice and wet for you, Jones,” Penny had laughed) and Betty’s not sure if she can handle a fourth so soon.

Not that she really has a choice.

FP groans against her pussy, the stubble of his bear scratching the slick, oversensitive folds of her pussy as he works her over with his lips and tongue, and Betty’s mouth falls open in a wanton moan as her legs shake and her body arches off of the mattress. She can see the Ghoulies watching them from the corner of her eyes, shoving each other as they snicker and laugh, and some even have their cocks pulled out, stroking themselves as they enjoy the show.

She shouldn’t feel so turned on by this, shouldn’t feel her pussy clamp down tighter around FP’s fingers at the sight of the Ghoulies getting themselves off on FP eating her out to orgasm after orgasm, but she _does_ – and the shame burning in her cheeks only makes her feel all the more aroused as her hips start rolling against FP’s mouth on their own, craving another orgasm in front of everyone.

FP moans loudly against her pussy, the vibrations making her nipples harden and her clit tingle as she pants and mewls, and he’s practically growling against her as his fingers hit her deeper, curling, drawing a scream from her throat.

Her fourth orgasm bursts through her within _seconds_ , her body spasming against her restraints as she comes and comes, and FP keeps licking at her, tonguing her twitching entrance and lapping through her folds to catch every drop of her release. Her body squirms atop the bed as her orgasm shudders through her, and she’s only vaguely aware of her ankles being uncuffed, then her wrists, when she’s finally sagged against the mattress as she falls all the way back down from her high.

“You don’t think you’re done, do you, Serpent _Slut?_ ”

Penny snickers as she grasps Betty by her disheveled ponytail and tugs, making her cry out as she tries to sit up, though it takes longer than it should with her every muscle weighing with exhaustion. Penny guides Betty up and onto her knees, still holding her by her hair as she turns to FP with a smirk. “Don’t be shy, Jones,” she taunts. “It’s nothing I haven’t already seen before.”

FP’s jaw flexes as he clenches and unclenches it, but, after a moment’s pause, he starts stripping like Penny clearly wants. Betty simply watches, the haze from her orgasms only barely beginning to fade, as FP sheds his jacket and button-down and then shoves his jeans down, and there are a few whistles through the room as FP’s cock is revealed, long and thick and already hard.

Betty lets out a soft mewl, but of course Penny notices.

“I think she likes what she sees,” Penny calls out, drawing another howling round of laughter from their audience. Betty feels herself blush hotter, if possible, trying to twist her head away, but Penny keeps her firmly in place as she leans in to whisper into Betty’s ear: “Trust me, Ponytail. I know firsthand that it’s so much fucking better than you already think it is, and he sure as hell knows how to use it.”

A shiver rolls over Betty as she catches FP’s stare, his eyes darker and hungrier than ever, and he climbs onto the bed and starts toward Betty without being prompted. Her pussy clenches, suddenly aching all over again as she watches his cock bounce with his every move, and then he’s sitting up against the metal headboard and wrapping a hand around his stiff cock. He stares at her, licking his lips, and Betty knows he wants this just as much as she does.

She _shouldn’t_ , but god, she does.

“Giddy up, cowgirl,” Penny says with a smack of her hand against Betty’s ass, and a few barks of laughter echo through the room at that.

But Betty doesn’t care. Her pussy is tingling, _throbbing_ , as she climbs onto FP’s lap, and the humiliation she feels as the Ghoulies whistle and snicker at her eagerness only makes her all the more desperate. She grasps onto the metal frame her wrists had just been cuffed to, her grip tightening around the bars as FP’s hands curve over her hips, and whatever thoughts she had of easing herself onto his thickness is shot to hell when FP all but shoves her down on his cock.

She cries out, throwing her head back, and FP groans as he lifts her up and slams her back down again, and again, and _again,_ each thrust pushing the pain of being stretched out into pure pleasure from how wide and deep he feels when he fucks her entirely down on his cock. “Shit! Fuck, fuck, _yes_ ,” he grunts as she falls into his pace eagerly, riding his cock on her own, and she squeals as he ducks his head forward and sucks one of her nipples as her breasts bounce between them.

FP’s teeth graze her nipple, biting, his hand coming down on her ass with a smack, and Betty’s squeal climbs an octave as her pussy clamps and clamps around him.

“You like that, Betts?” FP growls against her breast, spanking her again as he fucks up into her harder, faster, and Betty’s eyes nearly cross. “You have no fucking idea how long I’ve wanted in this tight little pussy.” He smacks her again with another suck at her nipple, and she screams out with her orgasm, her body shuddering atop his. She tries to push herself off, but FP grips her hips so hard that she knows there’ll be bruises and starts riding her with a growl, her skin smacking wetly against his as her orgasm squirts and gushes between them.

She’s so exhausted and drunk on pleasure that she swears she’s about to pass out, but FP doesn’t seem to notice – or if he does, he doesn’t seem to _care_. Her body sags against his and he hooks an arm around her and rolls them over, bending one of her legs over his shoulder and slamming into her harder, faster.

Betty _screams_ , her body shaking, and she feels FP growing taut above her right before he grinds their hips tightly together and grunts out with his own orgasm, and Betty’s eyes nearly roll closed as his hot cum starts pouring into her in long spurts. She whimpers, eyelashes fluttering, and she catches Penny’s widening smirk over FP’s shoulder as her pussy milks him for every last drop.


	9. Betty/Cheryl + fucking machines, orgasm denial, begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> Cheryl/Betty is yet another dynamic I never see that I've been itching to write, and this was such a fun first try at them!

Betty doesn’t know how she ends up confiding in Cheryl, of all people. They’re on much better terms than they had been a year ago, but it’s not as if they’re particularly close, cousins or not.

Still, when Cheryl sits herself on the stool next to Betty’s at the counter at Pop’s and asks what’s wrong, Betty decides to answer honestly. She half-expects her cousin to cut her off, not wanting a genuine answer or a detailed retelling of her worries – but instead, Cheryl listens quietly and sips on her milkshake as Betty rambles on about college and tuition and not wanting to be dependent on her mother for anything anymore. Yes, she’d already given Betty back her college savings, but Betty never, _ever_ wants to feel as helpless as she had when she found out her mother had every dime to her name to The Farm. She wants to have the comfort of being on her own once she leaves for college, even though she knows it’s not possible for a teenaged girl to make that kind of money in a matter of months.

That’s when Cheryl laughs. “Oh, sweet cousin,” Cheryl says, and for once, her voice doesn’t have an ounce of its typical condescension. “Of _course_ you can.”

* * *

Betty grasps at the front of her robe, holding it closed when Cheryl reaches over to remove it, and Cheryl blows out an annoyed breath as she rolls her eyes.

“I don’t know about this,” Betty whispers as she glances around, though she knows no one else is behind the curtain with them. Just outside is the stage Betty’s expected to walk onto, and though Cheryl reassures her that the lighting makes it impossible to make out any faces in the crowd – to help the performers get lost in it, she’d explained – Betty’s not quite sure if that’s better or worse. She’d rather not have to look into anyone’s eyes as she gets herself off in the middle of the stage, but at the same time, she’ll be _in the middle of the stage_ , and there would be no denying who she is to anyone in the audience that may know her.

Cheryl reassures her that the odds of that are incredibly slim. She found this job two towns over for that very reason.

But still. It’s one thing for Betty’s serial killer father to be a reason for Yale to deny her acceptance. It’s another thing entirely for them to deny her because they found out Betty performed at a sex club for money.

“Look, dear cousin, do you want the money or not?” Cheryl asks, one eyebrow arched. “Because while I am happy to have done you this favor, I am also perfectly capable of taking your place making that money for myself, instead. So.” She holds her hands out for Betty’s robe again. “Are you doing this or not?”

Betty gnaws on her lower lip, glancing at the curtains once more, and then lets her fingers loosen around the fluffy material as she relents.

* * *

She only has a few seconds to focus on the fact that she’s _naked_ and strapped down in front of a room full of people before Cheryl is coming back to stand beside her, eyes glinting as she wiggles the vibrator in her hand for Betty to see. Betty’s already a little wet from being made to lay back in this chair while Cheryl strapped her arms above her head and spread her legs, securing them tightly to the bars extending out of the base in a wide V – but the sound of the vibrator switching on makes Betty’s pussy squeeze around aching emptiness, her folds growing slicker and her breaths growing quicker as Cheryl brings it between Betty’s legs, pressing it right over her pussy.

Oh. _Oh_.

Betty’s lips part in a silent moan, her nipples tightening against the air as the vibrating head sends hot tingles shooting through her quickly, making her hum with arousal. She wants to wriggle, wants to roll her hips and bring the vibrations right against her clit to make the sensation build even faster, but her binds keep her stiffly in place. She can barely twitch in place, that’s how firmly she’s secured to this contraption, and Cheryl takes her time guiding the toy up and down Betty’s folds, purposefully avoiding her clit no matter how close she manages to get. Cheryl teases her steadily like this at first, almost mechanical in the way she rubs the toy over her and slowly, slowly dissolving her senses.

Then she switches up the vibrations, pressing the head right against Betty’s clit and swirling, and Betty moans out, high-pitched and wanton. Her reaction draws a few enthusiastic murmurs from the audience Betty had nearly forgotten all about, and the reminder makes her pussy clench hard, aching and empty. All the while, Cheryl circles and circles her clit, switching the vibrations up yet again without missing a beat, and Betty’s quick, jagged breaths have turned to whiny pants as she trembles against her binds.

She’s close. _Oh_ , she’s so close.

“Do you want to come, dear cousin?” Cheryl asks sweetly, using her free hand to brush some of Betty’s hair from her face, and there are more murmurs again.

“Yes,” Betty breathes.

“How much?” she asks, almost giddily. “Enough to beg?”

Despite the growing buzz of pleasure clouding her thoughts, Betty catches onto Cheryl’s implication, her cheeks flushing even hotter as Cheryl beams down at her.

“Please,” she mewls, embarrassment unfurling in her stomach, quickly dissolving into more arousal. “Please, may I come?”

“Oh, I know you can do better than that,” Cheryl says, feigning a pout. Try again.”

Betty pants out, feeling her orgasm coming closer, _closer_ – but somehow, she knows if she comes without permission, Cheryl will be more than happy to punish her for it. “ _Please_ ,” Betty whines, her body trembling, eyes almost crossing as Cheryl ups the vibrations once more, holding the toy firmly against her clit. “Please, please, _please!_ I- _I_ … oh god!” A cry rips from her throat as the pleasure climbs and climbs. “Please! I need to… _ah!_ ”

Cheryl dips forward, wraps her lips around one of Betty’s nipples and sucks head, pressing the toy against her, and Betty’s vision nearly whites out.

But then Cheryl yanks the toy away, sucking harder, and Betty whimpers as she feels the pleasure slam to a halt right at its peak. Cheryl hums around her nipple, smoothing her hand over her stomach almost in a comforting gesture, dragging the vibrator over the curve of Betty’s hip, across her pelvis, down the inside of her thigh, making Betty cry as she starts to come back down from her almost-orgasm.

Then Cheryl pulls back, beaming, and switches the vibrations up again. “Now, let’s try this again,” she says cheerfully, pressing the toy back against Betty’s pussy, and Betty gasps.

After her third denied orgasm, Betty’s skin is slick with sweat, her body shaking and her pussy dripping down between her ass cheeks and onto the seat beneath her.

After her fifth, Betty’s face is wet with tears, shaking back and forth as the excited chatter from the audience lulls to a muted roar under the blood pounding in her ears.

Her ninth, Betty feels very close to passing out, her voice rasping from her begging and screaming.

Her tenth, and Cheryl finally, _finally_ pulls the vibrator away from Betty’s twitching pussy, which is clamping quickly on aching emptiness with her need to come. Her clit is throbbing, her slick folds feeling oversensitive and even a little swollen from the overstimulation. She’s vaguely aware of Cheryl stepping away as she tries to catch her breath, but, through the blur of her tears, she watches as Cheryl rolls a machine between her legs, earning another wave of excited chatter from their audience as the dildo attached to the rod extending from the device presses at Betty’s entrance.

She knows just by looking at it that it’s wider and longer than any toy she’s ever had in her, and her eyes are wide as she looks at Cheryl, silently pleading.

But Cheryl only allows a second of sympathy to flash across her expression before she regains her composure, switching the machine on, and Betty keens out a moan as the toy suddenly thrusts into her. She’s so wet that it slides in with ease, and it starts off slow at first, letting Betty feel every inch of it stretching her as it slides in and out. The base is wide, too, pressing against her swollen clit with every thrust forward, and it’s only a matter of minutes before Betty is close.

And unlike every other time, Cheryl doesn’t stop the machine, doesn’t yank her orgasm out from underneath her – and when Betty comes, she’s almost in tears with the force of pleasure that finally, finally crashes over her, so strong that it would have pinned her in place if she wasn’t already being restrained. She _screams_ , her wanton squeals filling the air, and the machine keeps going, keeps fucking her at the same mechanical pace, squeezing out every last ounce of pleasure as she comes and comes.

Then Cheryl dials it up, making it fuck her faster, and Betty cries out as she comes _again_ , right on the heels of her first orgasm. Her lungs burn for air as she shakes her head back and forth, gasping for breath as the orgasm practically smothers her with its intensity. Her eyelids flutter open as she whimpers, shooting a tired, pleading look at Cheryl, but her cousin simply smiles, picking the vibrator back up and switching it onto its highest setting.

“P- _please_ ,” Betty mewls, shaking her head as Cheryl lowers the toy. “Please, n…”

The vibrator presses against her clit, buzzing hard as the machine continues its unrelenting thrusts, and Betty isn’t even aware that she’s coming against until she feels her orgasm splashing over her stomach and the inside of her thighs. Cheryl’s free hand strokes over Betty’s hair once more in a comforting sort of gesture as Betty comes and comes, but she doesn’t ease the toy off of her, not even a little, and Betty’s eyes nearly cross as her vision starts to white out.

* * *

Betty’s still shaking hours later, wrapped up in Cheryl’s coat and sitting in the passenger seat as Cheryl drives them back to Riverdale. She hasn’t passed out again yet, but she’s so dazed through most of the drive that she might as well have been dead asleep.

But then she remembers the thick envelope of cash she’s clutching to her chest even as her consciousness continues to waver, and Betty leans her head against the window, a tired smile tugging at her lips as she closes her eyes.

Totally worth it.


	10. Veronica/Cheryl/Hiram + cock/cum slut, hair-pulling, daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [riverdale-trashs-blog](https://riverdale-trashs-blog.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This ended up being more of a Veronica/Cheryl + Hiram than Veronica/Cheryl/Hiram - so, sorry about that! Also, this is technically a continuation of my fic "by any means necessary" but you don't need to read that first if you haven't already.

His daughter has turned out to be a far better opponent than he believed, and Hiram had already had high hopes for her to begin with considering she is _his daughter_. She may pretend to be high and mighty, to act as if Riverdale has freed her from him, but there’s no hiding that, deep down, she’s still very much _his_. This town she claims to love was _his_ first, and, just like her mother, he lets her dabble in the illusions that they’re leaving him once and for all – but he always has a plan to pull them back.

Smashing Veronica and Cheryl’s maple rum in front of them and everyone else at La Bonne Nuit had been part of that plan, and snatching up Cheryl Blossom along with his daughter when they’d left their little club that night had been an unplanned bonus. Veronica seems to be particularly obedient when her friends are on the line, and strapping them down together so his daughter could watch her friend struggle at the mercy of the vibrator he’d slipped into her had been just the thing to crack Veronica’s resolve.

And making them eat each other out until they were drunk on pleasure and desperate for his cock had been just the thing to break that resolve completely.

* * *

“V- _V_ …Ah!”

Chery’s squeals echo against the tiled walls of the shower as Veronica works the showerhead over her pussy, letting the pulsing water tease Cheryl as her head falls forward against the wall and her knees shake from her effort to hold her ass up high. Veronica giggles, licks her lips and as she lets her free hand slide down her wet front, toying with the string of pearls still dangling from her neck for a moment before letting her fingers dip lower to slide through her hot pussy. Hiram smirks from his perch on the shower bench, slowly working his hand over his cock, which has hardened once more despite having come inside both of his girls several times only an hour ago.

“ _Mija_ ,” Hiram chides, his smirk widening when Veronica blinks up at him with a smile, her eyes still glazed-over from her arousal. Neither her nor Cheryl have been allowed to come since the last time he’d unloaded in both of them, but of course his daughter is still pushing the rules, teasing Cheryl close to the edge when they’re supposed to be cleaning each other off.

“Yes, Daddy?” Veronica asks, her tone one of perfect innocence, even as she presses the showerhead right up against her friend’s pussy, making Cheryl’s squeals climb another octave.

Hiram hums in disapproval, waving her forward, and Veronica mewls as she pulls the showerhead away and switches it off, letting Cheryl’s trembling body lean harder against the wall as she tries to catch her breath. Veronica crawls over to him, licking her lips again as she finds her face only inches away from his cock, but he grasps onto her pearls, twists it around his knuckles and gives it a gentle tug to urge her forward. He loves this _more_ than using a collar, or just blunt force with a tug of her hair, because he knows how much his princess loves her pearls, and she always gets particularly eager and compliant when he acts as if he’s only one pull away from snapping them off.

(Not that he’d ever _actually_ do it, of course. He loves how those pearls look between his daughter’s perfect tits, against her flawless skin that matches his complexion to a tee. He loves it even more that he’d used those very pearls to tease her pussy until she was in tears just the night before.)

Veronica whines softly, scooting closer until her cunt is pressed against his shin. He smiles down at her. “Start grinding, _mia princesa_. And remember, no coming,” he orders, nudging his leg against her hot, wet pussy, his smile stretching when her eyes widen. “Next time, don’t tease your friend until you’re told.”

Veronica whimpers but obeys, gripping the edge of the shower bench as she starts grinding against his leg, and already, he can see her eyelashes fluttering as the friction quickly pushes her back towards the edge. He smirks, keeping her pearls wrapped around his hand as his other curls around his cock, stroking himself once more, knowing how much his little girl wants it in her mouth instead. And she’ll get it, that’s for certain, but not quite yet.

She still needs to learn her lesson, after all.

* * *

Hiram groans, letting his head tip back in a groan and his fists tighten in Veronica and Cheryl’s hair as they lick and suck his cock together, moaning and whimpering in delight as he finally lets them have what they want. He pulls on Cheryl’s hair, forcing his cock deeper in her mouth, feeling it throb against her tight throat with every suck and lick of Veronica’s mouth at his base and his balls. Veronica hums and hums, sending delicious vibrations through him as Cheryl sucks harder, her moans tingling against his tip, and he knows he’s not going to last much longer.

“Get ready, baby girls,” he grunts, pulling them back by their hair, and they both mewl as they sit back on their calves, mouths already parted as he wraps his hand around his cock at starts pulling at himself hard and quick. They’ve done this several times before – sat and wait for him to paint their pretty faces with cum, wanting to catch as much of it as possible on their tongues – but when he feels himself starting to cum, he guides the ribbons of heat down their necks and across their shoulders and tits, painting their silky skin. Their eyelashes flutter as they stare up at him, eyes dazed and dark with arousal, and he lets out a soft groan as the last of his orgasm spurts out of him.

He staggers back, landing his ass on the couch with a satisfied exhale as he smiles at his girls.

They don’t even wait for a command, either, before they’re turning to each other with excited giggles, and Hiram knows he’ll be punishing them later for acting without his permission (something that happens quite often, because his girls are sluts for his cock and his cum, but he wouldn’t have nearly as much fun if he didn’t get to punish them so often). But for now, he’s more than happy to watch as Veronica nudges Cheryl onto her back and twines their legs together, their cunts pressing together as she dips down to start lapping her daddy’s cum off of Cheryl’s tits. Cheryl mewls, head rolling to press her cheek into the carpet, and she grasps onto Veronica’s hips and starts grinding their hips together.

Veronica’s lips make wet, hungry sounds as she licks up every inch of cum she can catch on her tongue, nibbling at Cheryl’s breast between laps and sucking on each nipple long enough to draw a squeal of protest and a disapproving hum from Hiram before she eases off, laving Cheryl’s skin with her tongue. Watching his baby girl’s body curling over Cheryl’s, her hair tickling Cheryl’s skin as she greedily laps up his cum, already has Hiram’s cock twitching and tingling. Her perfect ass is just begging to be spanked as it juts out against the air, her body grinding faster over Cheryl’s, teasing them both.

Cheryl’s skin is smudged with Veronica’s glittering, light pink lip gloss, little red spots dotting her skin wherever Veronica had nipped at her, her red lips parted in a wide O as their grinding cunts drive her closer and closer.

But then Veronica eases off of her, licking up the last bit of his cum from Cheryl’s stomach before smacking her lips together in a wet pop, and then she’s winding an arm around her friend and rolling their bodies over, further twining their legs as Cheryl ends up on top. They’re both giggling again as Cheryl dips her head to capture Veronica’s lips in hers, tongue sliding out to kiss her wetly, hungrily, but only long enough to tease her, because then she’s pulling back and drawing a whine from Veronica as Cheryl takes her turn licking Hiram’s cum off of her.

Veronica mewls, hands going above her head, pressing against the floor for leverage to grind against Cheryl’s clit against hers as Cheryl laps at her skin. Cheryl’s red lipstick leaves harsher, bolder smudges than Veronica’s lip gloss had and it makes Hiram groan low in his chest, wrapping a hand around his quickly hardening cock as his girls grind together, their bodies trembling more and more as their teasing pushes them closer to the edge.

Then Veronica reaches down to grasp at Cheryl’s round ass, her manicured nails digging into Cheryl’s flesh as she moves Cheryl faster and tighter against her, making them both keen out in a high-pitched moan. They still don’t have permission to come and they know it, but Veronica has always had a knack for flirting with danger, and she doesn’t seem to care that she’s dragging Cheryl along for the ride.

Their breaths grow quicker and choppier, their body shuddering against each other, until Cheryl squeals, “ _V!_ ” in protest and Veronica relents, letting go of Cheryl’s ass and easing their pussies away as she rolls them both onto their side. Cheryl gasps, trying to catch her breath, but Veronica grasps her face and starts kissing her hard and deep, making it harder for Cheryl to come back down from the edge.

Hiram smirks at his naughty little girl, catching her eye over Cheryl’s shoulder when they flutter open, dark with arousal and glinting in mischief.

The apple truly doesn’t fall far from the tree.


	11. Cheryl/Mr. Honey/Ms. Appleyard + double penetration, spitroasting, squirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> I teased a little bit of Ms. Appleyard with Mr. Honey and Cheryl before, but here's a far more explicit dabble into that dynamic!

It’s not unusual for Cheryl to be the last one out of the gym after Vixens practice. There are quite a few things Cheryl is more than happy to pawn off onto her squad and often does, but crafting and perfecting the choreography is something she’s always handled herself, because none of those girls can get her vision right no matter how specific she is with what she wants.

These days, however, Cheryl stays behind much later and is far, far more exhausted by the time she stumbles her way into the locker room.

“See? You’re already getting so much better at this, Cheryl,” Ms. Appleyard coos from underneath her as her nails dig harder into Cheryl’s ass cheeks, guiding her as Cheryl stretches herself up and down on Ms. Appleyard’s strap-on. (“Cherry red, just for you!”) They’ve kept the training mats out from practice and Ms. Appleyard is laid out on her back in the very middle of them as she forces Cheryl to hold up her own weight on shaking arms and legs, careful not to brush her back against Ms. Appleyard’s tits with every thrust of her ass down on her strap-on. It’s an awkward position, and Cheryl’s muscles burn from the odd angle and from the effort to keep herself up, but at the very least, it spares Cheryl from having to look at the woman’s face as she fucks her own ass on her toy.

Today’s Vixens practice was in full cheer gear, too, so rather than making Cheryl strip completely naked and don on only her cherry-red stilettos as usual, Ms. Appleyard also instructed her keep on her cheer skirt. “Just the skirt,” she’d said in that ever-sweet voice of hers as she pulled Cheryl’s spanks down, then shed Cheryl of her cheer top and bra, squeezing Cheryl’s tits in her hands. “I know how much you love to let the girls free.”

“ _Mm_ ,” Ms. Appleyard sighs, slamming Cheryl’s ass down harder and faster on her strap-on, using the force of her thrusts to grind the base of the toy even more against her clit. “Ah! _Oh_ , that feels wonderful,” she moans, and Cheryl _hates_ how her own clit throbs in envy as she hears her coach’s sounds grow higher and more wanton as she reaches her peak. They’d learned through their sessions that Cheryl can’t come from penetration alone, and of course her coach loves to use that to her advantage, making Cheryl fuck herself on dildos and on her strap-on for hours on end, making her dissolve into a puddle of arousal and need before finally giving in.

And sometimes she _doesn’t_ , making Cheryl walk back to the locker rooms and trembling legs before she can get herself off. Cheryl has come against the benches and in the shower – and once, when she simply couldn’t wait, against the cold floor – more times than she cares to acknowledge.

Ms. Appleyard’s voice trails off in a squeal as she comes beneath Cheryl, her hips jerking the strap-on in and out of Cheryl’s ass as she rides the waves of her high, and Cheryl mewls with want, nearly feeling her limbs collapse out from under her.

Just as Ms. Appleyard is pulling out of Cheryl’s ass, however, the doors to the gymnasiums swing open, and Cheryl feels her body clench with humiliation – and _arousal_ – as Mr. Honey strides over to them, as nonchalant and collected as ever. She knows that the man is aware of their sessions, of course (her principal had been the one to discipline her first, before suggesting that, as her new Vixens coach, it would be far more productive for Ms. Appleyard to take over instead).

But this is the first time he’s actually come to one, and Cheryl knows without a doubt that he isn’t just here to watch.

Something that’s confirmed when Ms. Appleyard nudges Cheryl off from on top of her to beam up at Mr. Honey. “Ah, Holden,” Ms. Appleyard greets, a little breathless from her orgasm. “I’m glad you finally found time to join us!”

* * *

Cheryl’s squeals echo through the gym, her arms and legs shaking as they wrap tighter around Mr. Honey as he holds her to him, his cock lodged as deep into her cunt as he can go in this position. Behind her, Cheryl feels Ms. Appleyard push the next bulbous curve of the glass sex toy into her ass, the two smaller ones before it having been pushed in, and Cheryl’s lips are parted in a long moan as Ms. Appleyard works the toy in short, quick thrusts in and out of her tight rim. She feels Ms. Appleyard’s fingers slide over Cheryl’s dripping sex once more, using the girl’s own arousal to lube up the toy, and Cheryl’s eyes nearly cross as she slides the fourth bulb into her rim.

She’s full, she’s _so full_ , and the Ms. Appleyard slowly starts twisting the toy inside of Cheryl’s ass as she fucks her tight walls in shallow strokes, and Cheryl keens out another moan, her body trembling with the need to come. Her clit is slick and throbbing, so hard that it almost hurts, but neither her coach nor her principal have given it so much as teasing touch, careful to not accidentally send her over the edge.

Then Ms. Appleyard pulls the toy back out, much faster than how she’d thrust it in, and Cheryl’s head lolls back with a cry as her body throbs.

Mr. Honey pulls her up and off of his cock, making her walls clamp achingly around the sudden emptiness, as he sets her down on shaking knees. Her body slumps forward, bracing herself on her hands as she gasps for breath – but then Mr. Honey is kneeling, too, pulling her head down by her hair until her whole body follows, bending closer to the mat as he pulls her mouth down onto his cock. They’ve done this many, many times before, but Cheryl still whimpers around his thickness as her jaw stretches to take all of him in. Only this time, she chokes around him on a stifled squeal when Ms. Appleyard grabs her by her ass and holds her steady as she slams her strap-on deep into Cheryl’s wet pussy.

Then she digs her nails into Cheryl and starts fucking her without abandon as Mr. Honey starts fucking her mouth, and Cheryl’s eyes cross from the sensation. But of course Ms. Appleyard leaves her clit completely untouched, and of course Cheryl feels all the more humiliated by the needy tears brimming in her eyes as she looks up at her principal and whines around his cock.

“What do you think, Holden?” Ms. Appleyard asks as she kneads at Cheryl’s ass as if to soothe her. “Has Miss Blossom earned a little reward yet.”

“You’re much too harsh on her, Ms. Appleyard,” Mr. Honey replies, his calm expression cracking for the first time since he walked in as a small smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. “I’d say Miss Blossom deserves more than a _little_ reward.”

Ms. Appleyard giggles, one of her hands releasing its hold on Cheryl’s ass as she reaches around, fingers finding her clit with ease. “I suppose you’re right,” she agrees, almost on a sigh as she rubs tight, quick circles over her clit, and Cheryl whimpers around Mr. Honey’s cock as she’s finally, _finally coming._ Her orgasm bursts out of her so hard and so sudden that it’s almost painful, and Cheryl feels her body flush even hotter in embarrassment, somehow, as she feels her release squirting out of her and onto the mat underneath in harsh, long spurts.

She comes and comes, and all the while, Ms. Appleyard and Mr. Honey keep fucking her between them, Ms. Appleyard’s fingers relentless on Cheryl’s throbbing, tingling clit, and tears slide down Cheryl’s cheeks as her body jerks and twitches between them. She comes again, almost within seconds, feeling it squirt out of her again, and her lungs burn for the air she can’t quite seem to get as Mr. Honey fucks her mouth.

She’s nearly close to passing out when he finally pulls out of her mouth, letting her gasp for breath as she shudders through a third orgasm. Ms. Appleyard’s fingers stutter over Cheryl’s clit, her own moans filling the gym as her hand falls away and grips her hips again, thrusting her strap-on into her faster, and then Cheryl feels Ms. Appleyard’s tits pressing against her back as her coach curls around her and comes against her strap-on as it presses deeper into Cheryl’s cunt.

Cheryl slumps forward, her stomach pressing into her own wetness on the mat as she all but collapses, Ms. Appleyard’s strap-on still lodged inside of her, but she’s too drunk on pleasure to feel another ounce of humiliation over it.

Then Cheryl feels a hand at her hair, tugging her back up onto her trembling knees as she blinks her eyes open. “Now, now, Cheryl. This is no time for breaks,” Ms. Appleyard giggles into Cheryl’s ear as she pulls Cheryl’s back against her chest, shifting her strap-on inside Cheryl’s cunt and making her moan as Ms. Appleyard tips Cheryl’s head up to stare at Mr. Honey. “Holden has taken some precious time out of his day to join us, so we have to make the most of it.”


	12. Betty/Sweet Pea + pole dancing, humiliation, object insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [riverdaledreaming](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I am so sorry if this feels awkward to you, because it does to me, but I tried really hard to make it work because I loved this idea from your kinks! But I learned that writing about dancing or stripping? Not a strength of mine.

She’s not sure how she ends up alone with Sweet Pea, of all people, when Betty is certain that he only tolerates her because she’s Jughead’s girlfriend. And now _that_ may not even be the case considering Jughead walked away from her tonight, leaving FP to guide her back inside and put a beer in her hand – and then another, and then _another_ , until her humiliation had dulled to the buzz of the alcohol and the realization that she’s more pissed than upset. She’d gotten on that stage to show Jughead that she could fit in this new part of his life, that she could be a Serpent, too, and he’d gotten mad at her over it instead.

“I’m not surprised, princess,” Sweet Pea says, and for once, the nickname doesn’t hold quite the sarcastic bite it usually does. He’s got a beer in his hand, too, and she knows he’s had much more to drink tonight than she has, so maybe that has something to do with the look in his eyes. “Jones likes that you’re all perfect.”

She feels heat flash through her, settling low in her stomach and making her tingle all over. “I _hate_ that word,” she practically growls.

Sweet Pea holds his hands up as if in surrender. “I’m just saying. Jones may be Serpent blood, but he’s not bred like the rest of us, or else your little dance would’ve made him want to throw you down and fuck you on that stage in front of everyone.” Betty licks her lips, the pressure tightening at the base of her spine, starting to throb between her legs. Judging by the way Sweet Pea’s eyes glint, he can read her arousal as clear as day. “Pretty sure you would’ve had a bar full of Serpents jerking off to you if Jones wasn’t there.”

She’s blame the alcohol for the way she openly stares between his legs at the large, hard bulge of him against the front of his jeans. “Even you?”

“Nah.” He drops a hand to his bulge, giving himself a squeeze. “This guy over here dreams bigger.”

* * *

Betty would be lying if she said that dancing on that pole on stage for everyone had felt embarrassing, because it didn’t. It felt _thrilling_ , knowing all of those eyes had been on her, hearing the murmur of excitement when they realized she’d been wearing something incredibly naughty underneath her cute little blouse and skirt – and now, with the thrum of the alcohol in her veins, that thrill has turned to pure arousal as she wraps herself around that pole and grinds against it. She’s not even sure if she’s doing it right, but she doesn’t _care_ , because every press of the pole between her legs, against her back, over her ass, has her moaning out into the quiet of the bar.

The fact that she can glance over and see Sweet Pea sprawled in one of the chairs, legs spread out wide and his hand lazily squeezing at his cock, still hard against the front of his jeans, only makes her feel hotter. She presses the front of her body against the pole, rolling her hips, and the hard press of the metal between her legs has her mewling out as it presses right up against her clit through her panties.

 _Oh_.

Betty presses her hips again, her clit throbbing harder as she slides it against the pole, and her lips part in a moan. She arches her spine, throwing her head back as she starts grinding against the pole without abandon, the tingling growing stronger and harder as it shoots out from between her legs and through her veins until she’s hot and needy all over. Her head lolls to the side, catching Sweet Pea’s silhouette under the glare of the stage lights, standing and walking to the edge of the stage, and she nearly whimpers as her pussy clamps over aching emptiness.

Her body shivers as she twirls again, her clit still presses against the pole as she grips it above her head and starts to slide down the length of the metal, her slick pussy twitching with every inch is glides lower. Her legs open wide as she balances herself on her heels, bringing herself as far down as she can go, and she lets her eyes flutter open to find Sweet Pea right at the edge of the stage with that smug smirk in place as he gazes between her legs, right where the pole is pressing against her pussy.

Betty’s clit throbs under his stare, her pussy clamping again, and she whimpers as she grinds against the metal, her free hand finding her breast through her bodice and giving herself a squeeze. She’s burning, tingling and throbbing with arousal, and she nearly mewls in delight when Sweet Pea grasps onto the edge of the stage with one hand and then hauls himself up.

He’s still got his emptied bottle of beer in his other hand, and he uses it to gesture at her as he says, “Turn around, princess. Press that pretty ass against the pole and spread your legs for me.”

She exhales a shaky breath, the eager twitches of her pussy making her flush even more, somehow, as she glides her body back up the pole and twirls around again, both hands gripping the metal above her head as she presses her back against it and spreads her legs a little wider. She feels very much on display like this, especially with Sweet Pea stepping closer, licking his lips as his eyes trace down her body – but she doesn’t have a chance to dwell on this because then he’s in front of her, hooking his finger under the front of her panties and then tugging it aside to press the tip of his beer bottle against her slick entrance.

“Better hold on tight,” he says, flashing his teeth in a grin as he thrusts the neck of the bottle into her pussy, and Betty’s entire body shakes as she cries out.

Sweet Pea laughs, his voice gravelly with his own arousal as he fucks the beer bottle in and out of her, and, _oh god_ , she can feel her pussy clamping greedily around the cool glass. “Fuck, I wish you could see yourself,” he taunts as he reaches up with his free hand and tugs down a strap of her bodice, cupping her breast when it spills out of the lace cup. “The Northside Princess is so horny that she’s about to come all over a beer bottle.”

Betty feels the humiliation unfurl hotly in her stomach as he squeezes her breast and tugs at her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, working the bottle faster against her pussy as her legs start to shake. Betty’s eyes flutter, falling half-closed as she stares up at Sweet Pea and feels the arousal spiraling down her spine, and she can’t help the way her hands grip the pole tighter above her head as she starts grinding down on the beer bottle in time with Sweet Pea’s thrusts. She’s embarrassed that she loves this so much, that she’s about to come harder on a beer bottle than she ever has on her own fingers or any toys she’s played with before, and the thrill of her humiliation as her crying out as her pussy clenches around the neck of the bottle and her orgasm bursts through her.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Sweet Pea asks, angling the bottle and thrusting it deeper into her, making her cries climb an octave as her legs shake. She’s all but humping the bottle, leaning her weight against the pole as her orgasm crashes over her. “I saw you up there, even the first time. How much you loved stripping out of your prissy clothes for all of us to see. How much you wanted all of us Serpents to get our hands on you and dirty you up, and now your perfect little body is coming all over a fucking beer bottle and you _love it_.”

Betty moans, her body starting to slide down, but then Sweet Pea is grasping her leg and wrapping it around his waist as yanks the bottle out of her spasming pussy and tosses it to the stage. Then he’s pressing his cock right against her and ducking his head to whisper in her ear, “Hope this pole can handle the fucking you’re about to get.”

She whimpers, her body shaking, and then Sweet Pea is thrusting his cock into her as deep as he can in this position, and a squeal rips from her throat.


	13. Betty/Hiram + brainwashing, fucking machines, cock slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [alessianott](https://alessianott.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I hope you don't mind the Season 3 setting but fizzle rocks were a PERFECT "canon" approach to your prompt!

By now, Betty is more than used to waking up to the sensation of being high off of fizzle rocks. The Sisters have dragged her half-asleep from her bed and forced more dosages down her throat than she can keep count of, though this time, rather than feeling herself being roused awake in the dark of the Gargoyle chamber, she finds herself squinting against a bright light overhead as her eyelashes attempt to flutter open. She feels groggier than usual, which makes her stomach sink at the thought that they’d upped her dosage – until she realizes that she _can’t move_ at all, and the dread in her stomach dissolves into pure panic.

But even then, as she struggles against when feels like leather straps keeping her locked into place, the haze of the fizzle rocks dilutes any real sense of fight in her as her heart pounds against her ribcage. She’s strapped down with her arms pulled tight above her head and her legs spread wide, and she can feel the cold air of the room against every inch of skin, which makes her realize that she’s completely naked. Her breaths grow quicker and shallower as she wiggles against her binds, but she can barely move an inch with how firmly she’s strapped in place.

The door swings open, and Betty lifts her head as best as she can to watch as Hiram Lodge walks into the room, that lazy smirk on his face as Betty catches a glimpse of one of the Sisters shutting the door closed behind him.

“Oh, good. You’re awake,” he greets as he comes to stand beside the table she’s strapped to. He presses his palm flat against her stomach, splaying his fingers out wide, and Betty feels a white-hot sensation unraveling inside of her from that single touch, making her moan out in surprise as it shoots through her. Hiram smirks. “And I see the effects of your dosage are already quite strong.”

“What…” She pants, feeling that sensation grow hotter as his hand slides up to one of her breasts, squeezing it in his grasp. “What did you…” He tweaks her nipple and she _screams_ , arousal spiraling through her and throbbing hard in her clit.

“I know you’ve figured out that the Sisters have been kind enough to help me test out my fizzle rocks,” Hiram tells her, his voice calm, even a little amused, as he continues rolling her nipple between his fingers, making her whimper under the burning arousal that glares with every little brush of his skin against hers. “But _you_ , Betty, get to be the lucky girl to test out my newest formula. We’ve learned its effects are quite _potent_ ,” he says with a chuckle, dragging his hand down her stomach once more to swipe the pad of his finger through her dripping wet cunt. “Haven’t you wondered why you’ve been particularly frustrated these last few nights? Why you’ve fingered yourself through orgasm after orgasm and still couldn’t find quench that thirst?”

Betty trembles, her vision blurring at the edges with lust as Hiram Lodge continues delicately tracing his finger over the seam of her slick folds.

He’s been watching her, she realizes with a hard throb to her clit – watching her squirming atop her tiny bed with her hand between her legs, biting down on her pillow to note wake Ethel as she comes and comes with only a little relief to ebb her arousal each time.

“People love pleasure, and there’s nothing quite as pleasurable as having a burning sexual appetite that takes hours to satiate.” Hiram steps away from her at this, and it isn’t until Betty lifts her head to watch him step between her legs that she notices there’s a machine poised at the edge of the padded bench she’s strapped to.

A machine with a thick, silicone dildo attached to it, which Hiram extends forward until the tip of it is pressing into her dripping, twitching entrance. Betty’s eyes widen, the tease of the dildo already sending another white-hot rush of arousal straight through her.

Then he flicks it on, and Betty cries out as the dildo starts thrusting in and out of her, stretching her out and hitting her deep without giving her a chance to catch her breath.

It’s almost instantaneous, too, the way Betty already feels the wisps of her first orgasm after barely a _minute_ of the machine fucking her, and her squeals echo through the room as she’s coming fast and hard, her body burning against the straps locking her tightly into place as she tries to thrash against the throes of her orgasm. The sensation is too heavy and too heady, making her buzz with pleasure, but – just like the last few nights she’d spent whimpering into her pillow as she fingered her overstimulated clit through orgasm after orgasm – it does nothing to ease the heat. If anything, it only fans the flame, making her body throb hotter and harder.

“The trick with this formula, Betty, is in the way it makes you addictive,” Hiram shares, and Betty isn’t sure if it’s been seconds or minutes before she feels the beginnings of a second orgasm already stirring inside of her. “The more you come, the more you crave it, until quite literally your body can’t produce any more pleasure.”

He holds up his hand, letting her catch a glimpse of the vibrating wand he’s switched on before lowering it between her legs and making her vision white out and a scream rip from her throat as he presses the toy directly to her clit. Her orgasm crashes over her _hard_ , harder than the first, but Betty can feel the arousal still buzzing in her veins, not easing, not even a little.

Not even when she hits her fourth orgasm, tears wetting her cheeks as her release squirts out of her and wets her thighs and her stomach.

Not even when she hits her seventh orgasm, the machine relentlessly fucking her on its highest setting. Hiram’s freed her entirely by now, straddling the bench behind her shaking body as he holds her legs open for the machine to thrust in and out of her and runs the vibrating wand over her clit, up to her nipples and along her sweaty, oversensitive skin.

And not even when her tenth orgasm hits and Hiram switches the machine off and lets her writhe atop the table through the throes of her pleasure, the dildo still lodged inside of her as she wriggles and fucks herself down on it in, still needing _more_. She’s aching and desperate as Hiram rolls the machine away from her, finally pulling the dildo out of her pussy, and her hand falls between her legs with a whimper as she starts rubbing at her clit.

“Don’t worry,” Hiram soothes, pressing something rounded into her twitching pussy and grasping at her arm, maneuvering her off of the table and onto her knees on the floor at his feet. Betty blinks slowly, disoriented, and then the object inside of her starts vibrating in harsh, quick pulses and she moans as she trembles at his legs, grinding her pussy against the floor to lodge the toy even deeper into her until its pressed against that sweet spot that has her eyes crossing from the pleasure.

But still, it’s not enough, and Betty whines as her body throbs with need.

“Is this what you want?” Hiram asks, unzipping his slacks and pulling out his hard, thick cock, and Betty licks her lips and whimpers, leaning in closer. “You can’t come without a cock inside of you now, can you? No matter where it is in you, your body needs it.” He traces his cock against her parted lips and Betty can’t help the way her tongue darts out to lap at the pre-cum dripping from his tip, the taste of it sending tingles down her spine. “Go ahead, baby girl. I’d say you’ve earned it.”

Betty moans, grasping onto Hiram’s cock as she takes as much of it into her mouth as she can, and it isn’t until the thick weight of him is on her tongue, stretching out her jaw and hitting her throat, that the vibrations pulsing in her pussy send her over the edge once more.

* * *

Betty feels right on the verge of passing out when Hiram groans above her, thrusting their hips together tightly as his cum fills her once more in warm spurts – only this time when he pulls out, he slides a dildo into her quickly, only letting a few drops of his cum slip out and between her ass cheeks before its being plugged into her tightly as the base of the silicone cock fits snugly against her. Betty whimpers, eyelids fluttering heavily as she feels him working the straps around her hips, locking the dildo firmly in place as his cum sits inside of her.

“I’d say our research has been quite helpful tonight regarding my new batch of fizzle rocks, Betty Cooper,” Hiram says as he zips himself back into his slacks and shrugs his blazer back on, looking perfectly put together once more. Then he reaches down, helping Betty’s trembling body off of the floor and pulling her naked, sweaty body against his as his hand slips between their legs. He wiggles the dildo inside of her, making Betty mewl. “But I think you and I still need a few more sessions, just to be safe.”


	14. Veronica/FP - daddy kink, blindfolds, voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [sweetsourwolf](https://sweetsourwolf.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This is still one of my first few attempts at a less dubcon-type plot, so I'm sorry if it seems kind of awkward! But I still tried to keep it as kinky as my usual brand smut ;)

She’s not quite sure how it happens.

Well. She’s a _little_ sure.

FP starts coming around Pop’s the day after Archie gets taken away to juvie and Veronica knows that’s not a coincidence. She wouldn’t put it past Archie to ask FP to check on her, but she knows she won’t squeeze the truth out of FP, either, so she just grins when she sees him and doesn’t ask why he spends so much time eating burgers and sipping on milkshakes and talking to her between customers.

It doesn’t take long for a few hours during the day to turn to FP hanging out at the counter all night to walk her to her car – and when she feels his gaze on her as she bends over to wipe tables, she can’t quite help the throb of heat in her stomach. FP is ridiculously sexy, and she may love Archie, but _any girl_ would be flattered with a man like FP so blatantly checking her out. Just as _any girl_ would enjoy the fact that a man like FP is a little handsy. Veronica isn’t surprised. He squeezes her arm in comfort after a hard rush of customers, and pulls her in for a hug when he walks her to her car, and he teases her with fleeting brushes of those calloused fingertips against her thigh as she passes him.

You can’t blame her for being a little frustrated these days. Her boyfriend is behind bars because of her own father, and FP seems perfectly content to tease her with little touches and tugs at her uniform when no one is looking. It’s only a matter of time before she needs something to do with all that tension.

And if FP is more than willing to help? It would be rude to turn him down.

* * *

“ _Ah!_ ”

FP chuckles against her pussy, laving his tongue through her folds as she squirms atop the table he has her bent over. She’d barely flipped the sign to “closed” before FP had dragged her over to a booth and hiked her waitress uniform over her ass, giving it a spank just as his mouth started lapping at her cunt. She’s already dripping and has been all day ever since FP ordered her to slide her panties off and hand it to him while there were customers still in the diner, though it seemed no one had even noticed.

“Oh, I like this,” FP says against her twitching entrance, licking at her before turning his head to bite at the inside of her thigh, and Veronica whines as she presses her cheek against the table. She can feel his beard scratching at her sensitive skin, and each rough brush of it against her slick folds as he works his mouth over her has her nipples tightening, has her pussy clamping, aching for _more_. “From now on you’re ditching your panties, too. Gives me the chance to sink my fingers into you anytime I want.”

He brings his hand up, circling two fingers over her clit, and she keens out a moan. He already forbade her from wearing a bra under her uniform, and more than once, she’s noticed customers taking a second look or gazing too long to see if they’re imagining the poke of her nipples against the fabric, though she smiles and pretends not to notice. She doesn’t doubt that this little tease is what adds a few extra bills to her tip, and the fact it’s one less layer between her nipples and FP’s greedy mouth when he yanks her uniform open is simply a bonus.

“D- _Daddy_ ,” she gasps, her fingers curling around the edges of the table as she grinds back against him, and he teases her with a few curls of his tongue inside of her before pulling back, drawing another whine.

“Had a bad day, baby girl?” He pushes her uniform up higher, bunching it over her stomach and smacking her ass, and she knows she’s going to be thinking about this tomorrow when she slips back into this thing before her shift. FP always insists on her keeping the uniform on, even if it ends up in nothing but a bundle of fabric around her waist as he strips it from her to suck on her tits and play with her pussy. And she has more than one, but she takes all of them in to be mended and dry cleaned more often than expected, if the strange look the woman at the store gives her is anything to go off of. But Veronica hardly cares.

Ever girl has their own way of relieving stress. Her mother spends hundreds of dollars on a luxury weekend spa trip; Veronica spends hundreds of dollars mending and cleaning her cheap uniforms each week because FP loves to yank and come all over them when he fucks her on every surface at Pop’s.

“You need Daddy to make you feel better?”

Veronica mewls, turning to look at him over his shoulder, but then he’s reaching for her, pulling a bandana over her eyes and making her suck in a breath as he completely shrouds her vision. She can’t see even a sliver of light, that’s how firmly and tightly he’s knotted it in place, and the sudden, harsh brush of the front of FP’s jeans against her ass has her moaning in surprise, making her clit throb.

Then he sinks three fingers into her, making her pussy clamp down on him as he thrusts them hard and deep, and she squeals as he starts fucking her.

Oh. _Oh, god_.

With the blindfold cutting off her sight, there’s nothing else for her to focus on except the deep stretch of FP’s fingers, nothing to distract her from the way he curls against that sweet spot again and again and _again_. He folds his body over hers, pressing her hard between his chest and the table as he finds the curve of her neck and bites down, laving his tongue over her pulse and making her tremble.

Then his thumb brushes over her clit and she squeals as she comes, hard and sudden, her orgasm almost startling her as she squirms atop the table.

FP’s breath is hot against her ear as he chuckles, letting her pussy spasm around his fingers as she rides the waves of her high. “You come so good for Daddy,” he whispers, biting at her earlobe. “Your tight little pussy is milking my fingers so hard, wishing it was my cock. And the best part?” His tongue darts out to lick at her jaw. “Someone could walk over at any second and see you coming or me. They could walk right up to that window and watch you squirting all over the floors you just mopped and you’d never even know.”

Veronica moans louder, the pulse of her clit quickening as a fresh, white-hot burst of arousal unfurls in her stomach at his words.

“Oh, baby girl likes that, doesn’t she?” He wraps an arm around her and pulls her up, making her brace her hands flat against the table as he pulls his hand from her pussy and starts tugging the front of her uniform open. She can hear the buttons popping, skittering across the table, and her nipples throb as it hits the cool air, and he cups one of her tits in his hand as he squeezes. “Maybe someone’s here right now, wishing he could suck on your pretty little tits. Maybe he’s jerking himself off out in the open for everyone to see as he gets his own private little show.”

“Yes!” Veronica gasps, feeling the hard bulge of FP’s cock brushing against the dip of her ass cheeks as he grinds against her, yanking her uniform open even wider, and her body trembles in arousal as she thinks about a stranger watching them in this very moment. Or perhaps even her own father is the one standing at the window, hearing her cries of “daddy!” as FP gropes her tits and grinds his hips against hers. With the blindfold in place, it’s easy to imagine the look on her father’s face as the Serpent King defiles his daughter, and her pussy clamps hard around aching emptiness as she relishes in the fantasy. “Daddy, please, _please.”_

She shivers when she feels his hand move between their bodies and hears his zipper being tugged down, and then his thick tip is against her folds, rubbing up and down her twitching entrance as he teases her.

“Is this what you want?” FP chuckles. “Use your words, baby girl.”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” she squeals, jutting her hips back, earning a reprimanding smack of his hand against her ass. “I need your cock, Daddy. I need your cock so bad. I ache so much, Daddy – please, please, _please_.”

“Your bestie is coming closer to the window,” FP groans into her ear, teasing her with the fantasy and his tip as it still traces over her folds. “Betty is about to walk over right now and see you being fucked by Daddy’s cock. Is that what you want? You want your best friend to hear you squeal for me?”

 _Oh god_. Veronica whimpers, nodding her head frantically, picturing her best friend’s bright blue eyes wide with shock and heady with lust as she watches Veronica and FP through the window. _God_ , she’d love that. She’d love it even more if Betty would join them, and Veronica licks her lips at the thought, her clit throbbing even harder.

“Yes, please Daddy! Fuck me!”

“Don’t hold back,” he growls. “We want to give your bestie a good show.”

Then he thrusts his cock into her before she can even catch her breath to respond and she squeals hard, crying out as he falls into a quick, bruising rhythm.

Veronica’s lips fall open as she moans and mewls, feeling him stretch her out wide and hit her deep, and no matter how many times she’s taken his cock, he always burns so deliciously at first. He’d pointed it out once, too, how tight she still felt even after being fucked by Daddy’s cock so long and hard, and it’d only made her come faster as he dug his hands into her hips and rocked against her to chase his own release. She’d had bruises all over her skin that day and she’d gotten turned on all over again in her shower later that night, collapsing against the wet tiles as she worked the showerhead against her pulsing clit until she came again.

FP hooks a hand under one of her knees, bending her leg up and hiking it onto the table, and, _oh_ , that makes her tighten even more around him, makes him feel even bigger as he fucks her. She squeals, feeling his breaths quicken against her neck, his body going taut and his thrusts growing faster as he nears his own high – and then FP reaches around to rub at her clit and she’s coming again, her pussy clamping around his cock.

“Scream loud for Betty, baby girl. Show her how much you love Daddy’s cock.”

Veronica keens out, squirming atop the table as she pictures Betty watching them, pictures her best friend rubbing her own clit as Veronica comes and comes on FP’s cock, and it’s only a few more thrusts before FP is groaning out in his own orgasm. His hot release spills inside of her and Veronica slips further into her fantasy as her own pleasure crashes over her, imagining her best friend greedily lapping her Daddy’s cum from her pussy, making Veronica writhe as Betty’s tongue laves through her to lick up every last drop.

FP exhales a laugh as her body collapses forward onto the table, shaking as the last tremors of her high ripple over her. She’s panting as he finally yanks the blindfold off and then grasps her hair and twists her head to the side, and it takes Veronica’s eyes a moment to blur back into focus against the sudden light – but then they’re widening, her body tensing as Veronica realizes that she’s staring into the big, bright eyes of Betty Cooper as she stands a few tables away.

Veronica whimpers, her pussy clenching around FP’s cock as Betty stares at them with her lips parted in surprise.

_Oh god._


	15. Betty/Veronica/FP + multiple orgasms, cockwarming, creampies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> Throwing it all the way back to season 2 because I recently remembered that "B&V helping a sexually frustrated FP after his release from prison" is a plot I never got around to, but better late than never!
> 
> Also, reading back, I realize I didn't lean too much into the "creampie" kink, so sorry about that!

It’s Veronica’s idea, and Betty’s not quite sure if it’s the champagne they’ve been polishing off by the bottle or the fact that she’s still upset with Jughead for pushing her away tonight, but Betty isn’t entirely against her best friend’s proposal. She’s not even scandalized by it, and when she wakes up curled next to Veronica the next morning, the regret Betty had expected to hit her over such a perverse thought never comes.

Even with the sting of their breakups fading and the champagne bubbles no longer making them vindictive and hazy, Veronica admits that she still wants to go through with it and is pleasantly surprised – practically _giddy_ – when Betty agrees. She doubts FP will take all that much convincing, either; she knew something happened between him and Jughead at FP’s homecoming party last night, and maybe later, she’ll ask. For now, all she cares about is that FP is likely just as pissed as her and Veronica, and she’s hoping that, for once, her mother is right about something.

If men truly are as incredibly sexually frustrated as they say after being released from prison, Veronica and Betty are more than happy to help him.

* * *

Three days later, Betty finds herself on Veronica’s bed once more as her best friend collapses to the mattress with a whimper beside her, her body still trembling with the tremors of her orgasm as FP pulls out of her with a grunt. Betty glances up at FP, licking her lips and watching as slides further down the bed and lowers himself between Betty’s legs, pushing them open wide and licking a broad, flat stripe through her slick cunt without warning.

Betty gasps, her spine arching as his tongue laves at her folds, which are still a little sore and oversensitive from when she’d been riding his cock only an hour ago. She’d ridden him _hard_ until she collapsed against his chest under the force of her orgasm, and FP continued fucking up into her, dragging out her high with every deep thrust. Veronica had been beside them, too, sucking one of Betty’s nipples into her mouth and tugging at the other with her fingers as she humped one of her pillows, and she’d helped ease her quivering body off of FP and onto the bed before climbing onto FP’s cock and taking her turn to ride him.

And it seems no matter how long he fucks them, no matter how many times he comes, it doesn’t take long for him to be hard all over again.

Betty squeals, squirming atop the bed, trying to twist her oversensitive pussy away from his unrelenting tongue as he laves at her clit and curls into her twitching entrance, but he presses his forearm across her pelvis to keep her in place as her thighs squeeze tighter around his head and she writhes under his mouth. The dull hum of arousal in her veins has turned to hard, pulsing throb once more as he groans into her pussy, scratching her slick folds with his beard.

Betty whimpers, shaking her head back and forth, until she feels Veronica’s hand slide into her hair and cupping the back of her head, tugging her face towards hers as she captures her lips in a kiss.

Veronica’s tongue sweeps into her mouth, kissing her deeply, and the faint taste of musk and salt from FP’s cum is still on her lips from when FP had fucked Veronica’s face and she’d swallowed every last drop of cum down her throat. It makes Betty whimper again, twisting closer, and Veronica’s body is still shaking a little as she rolls over and onto Betty, straddling her waist and sliding her breasts against Betty’s as she kisses her harder. FP’s cum is dripping out of Veronica’s pussy and onto Betty’s stomach, and Betty moans against Veronica’s tongue as his cum and her best friend’s own arousal coats her skin with every grind of Veronica’s hips over Betty.

Then FP pulls off of her pussy with a grunt, and Betty’s squeal is muffled by Veronica’s kiss as he drags Betty’s ass towards the edge of the bed and thrusts his cock into her twitching, needy pussy.

* * *

“Ah! A _-ah!_ _”_

Betty squeals, her hips gyrating as FP drags the head of Veronica’s vibrator over Betty’s pussy, from her clit down to the twitching rim of her ass and back up again, making her eyes nearly cross from the sensation as her clit throbs and her entire body tingles from the pleasure tightening inside of her. Her eyelids fall half-closed, lips parted in wanton pants and whimpers as she grips the headboard of Veronica’s bed even tighter and wills herself not to pull away entirely from the unrelenting buzz of the toy, no matter how much her body is screaming in protest.

Veronica whimpers, squirming in FP’s lap as she watches Betty with heady eyes. FP had pulled Veronica onto his cock right almost immediately after coming inside of Betty, looking winded for perhaps the first time ever since he’d walked into Veronica’s apartment and bent Betty over the couch. She knows Veronica must be going crazy, being stretched out and filled deep on FP’s cock without him actually fucking her, no matter how sore and oversensitive her pussy must be from all of their fucking. Betty would know. He’d done the same thing to her just a little while ago, making her sit on his cock and letting her squirm as he idly teased her clit as Veronica straddled one of Betty’s thighs and grinded against it until she was coming and coming.

“Look how pretty your best friend is when she comes,” FP tells Veronica as he presses the vibrator right against Betty’s clit and starts circling until Betty’s thighs are shaking and she’s screaming out in yet another orgasm. She tosses her head back, her ass twitching forward as she tries to lean away from the toy, but FP chases her pussy, anyway, rubbing the buzzing toy over her until Betty feels her vision start to white out. “Don’t you want to make her come, too, Ronnie? I know a naughty girl like you has lots of toys. Don’t you want to fuck Betty nice and hard while I fuck your pussy?”

Veronica whines, head jerking in a nod, and FP spanks her ass once before gesturing her off of his cock. Betty collapses against the bed, panting, as Veronica walks over on shaking legs toward her closet, and then feels her eyes widen as her best friend returns with a bright pink dildo in hand that makes Betty whimper.

FP groans in appreciation as Veronica giggles, securing the harness to her hips, and then FP is pulling Betty’s trembling body off of the bed so that Veronica can climb on. Betty licks her lips as her best friend crawls toward her, stopping to snatch her lips in a deep, hard kiss before pulling back and settling against the mattress and pulling Betty’s body over hers.

Betty’s climbs over Veronica, letting her best friend guide her twitching hips down onto the dildo, and Betty’s head lolls forward as she pants, the toy rubbing against her oversensitive folds and already making her feel like coming again. Veronica pants, too, whimpering as Betty’s weight settling over the dildo grinds the base of it against her clit, and her hands smooth over Betty’s round ass before she’s grasping her hips and starting to fuck her body up and down on the toy.

Betty gasps, her body shuddering as she all but collapses forward on top of Veronica, and the girl teases her tongue against her bouncing breasts as she giggles and continues fucking Betty’s body onto her dildo.

Then Betty feels FP moving behind her, spreading Veronica’s legs out wider, and the girl moans around one of Betty’s nipples as he thrusts his hips forward and sinks his cock deep inside of her. Betty’s own pussy clenches in arousal around the toy lodged inside of her, remembering how brutal FP’s thrusts had been when he was inside of her, and Betty’s hips start moving without abandon, her body fucking herself down on Veronica’s dildo despite the burn of protest in her thighs from more exertion. Veronica mewls, accidentally biting down on Betty’s nipple at the onslaught of sensations from Betty grinding the dildo against her clit and FP fucking her pussy, and that burst of pain only stirs Betty’s arousal further.

She and Veronica come within what feels like seconds of each other, their bodies writhing together as they squeal through the throes of their orgasm, but Betty can still feel FP fucking Veronica as he grasps Betty’s hips and grinds her spasming body further onto the dildo, and the edges of Betty’s vision start to blur with the burning pleasure that crashes over her.

* * *

Betty’s pussy is still sore a few days later as she finds herself in a booth at Pop’s, sharing one side of the table with Veronica as Archie and Jughead sit across from them, and she feels Veronica’s knee subtly nudge against hers under the table as FP walks in through the doors. Jughead tenses as his father passes their table, and although he and Betty are on slightly better terms now than a week ago, Betty can’t find it in herself to feel all that regretful as Veronica turns to her to share a giggle.


	16. Betty/Bret + sex toys, humiliation, bondage/gagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For two anons.
> 
> I took a "Bret/Betty + gagging" prompt from one anon (because that was the only kink they gave) and added it into the "bondage" kink from another anon, so I hope neither minds the mashup because I thought they fit together quite well!

Betty knew that nothing good could come from Bret waiting for her by her car after Vixens practice, and for once, Betty is grateful that Cheryl volunteered her to clean up the equipment afterward, making her the last one to leave the gym. The school lot is almost empty, and even though she doubts anyone on the squad other than Veronica and possibly Cheryl would even know who the hell Bret is, she didn’t want to have to think of a believable lie to explain who he is and why he might be looking for her – especially when she realizes what he has in his hand.

Betty wasn’t lying when she told her mother that she tore up the cheat sheet and won the quiz show all on her own, and though those are the first words out of her mouth before Bret can even accuse her of cheating, Betty already knows that it looks bad. _She_ looks bad, and after finding out that her serial killer father had been the real reason behind her rejection from Yale, the _last_ thing Betty wants is for yet another one of her hard-earned accomplishments to be yanked from her hands.

She knows her weariness must be written on her face, to, because Bret’s smirk widens as he waves the plastic bag carrying the torn-up cheat sheet at her.

“Don’t worry, Betty,” he says, the friendly tone in his voice making Betty’s shoulders tense. “I’m sure you and I can work something out.”

* * *

“I must say,” Bret drawls as he finally pulls away from the bed, standing over Betty’s naked body as she whimpers, wriggling helplessly against the tight knots of the rope he’d wound around her. He’d locked her arms in place behind her back, wove the material between her breasts to press them together before winding it down and around her thighs, bending her open wide. “Seeing you like this, I’m finally starting to understand why Forsythe is so obsessed with you. Of course, we’re missing one last thing.” He dips his hand back into the duffel he’d brought up into the hotel room with them, and Betty feels a reluctant flush of heat in her stomach as she recognizes the object he pulls out. And of course Bret notices. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re familiar with this,” he chuckles as he dangles the ball-gag over her face. “It’s always the sweet, simple girls like you that end up being the freakiest.”

Betty narrows her eyes, irritation flashing through her, but doesn’t get the chance to respond before Bret is moving the ball-gag down her body and pressing it against her pussy. She flinches in surprise, her cheeks flushing at the realization that she’s already wet from Bret tying her up, and Bret’s grin widens as he rubs the ball lazily over her cunt, coating it in her own arousal.

“Does Jones know that you like to be tied up?” Bret asks almost innocently as he rolls the ball-gag through her folds before sliding it up to her clit, drawing a shaky exhale from her lips as she swallows down a retort, refusing to answer. Not that Bret even needs her to. “Maybe I should take a picture for reference? You seem particularly _wet_ in this position, and I’ve barely touched you.”

Betty glares up at Bret, her vision going a little hazy at the corners as he swirls the ball-gag against her clit and makes her body tremble from the arousal it stirs. No matter how much she wants to snap at him, they both know that he holds all the cards here. She agreed to this to keep the lie of her cheating on the quiz show a secret, and she _hates_ that she actually needs this from him – that she’s so desperate to keep this stupid victory untainted that she’s agreed to his perverse proposition.

“Or maybe you’re just so big of a slut, the idea of _anyone_ making you come makes you wet, no matter who it is and how much they degrade you to do it.” Bret reaches up, pinching one of her nipples _hard_ before she can even begin to argue with him, and when her lips part in a shocked gasp, he presses the ball-gag between her lips and forces it into place. Betty instinctually tries to push it out, but he’s snapping the straps in place before she can, and Betty mewls at the taste of her own pussy on her tongue.

“How do you taste, Betty?” Bret asks, and then reaches up and grasps at the rope across her stomach, using it to drag her body to the edge of the bed. “On second thought, I’ll have a taste for myself.”

Betty whines in protest against the gag, but of course it’s useless – Bret dips his head and slides his tongue through her just as she starts to shake her head and Betty moans, body jerking against her binds as he laps at her. His lips find her throbbing clit with ease, sucking it into his mouth and making Betty’s spine arch as best as it can off of the bed as she squeals against her gag, pleasure shooting through her. Bret groans, sucking on her clit again, and again, until Betty is shaking and squirming, before sliding his tongue back down to curl into her.

He groans. “Why do sluts always taste the sweetest?” he asks, lifting his head to smirk up at Betty. His lips are wet with her arousal, and the humiliation at the fact that she’s feeling any pleasure at all because of him makes her whimper. “Are you going to come for me, Betty?” he asks, dragging his knuckles through her dripping folds and pinching her clit between them, nearly making her eyes cross from the sensation that shudders through her. “Are you going to think of me from now on when your with Forsythe, knowing I’m about to spend all night making you come for me?”

Betty shakes her head, whines, which dissolves into a shriek behind her gag as his mouth is back over her pussy and eating her out greedily. She can feel the vibrations of his chuckles against her already-tingling pussy, making her quiver and sending another white-hot burst of humiliation through her knowing how much delight he takes in this.

Then he’s sucking on her clit again, pressing three fingers into her with ease because of how wet she is, and Betty cries out against her gag as her body shudders against the ropes with her orgasm. It feels unrelenting like this, with no way for her body to writhe and spasm under the waves of pleasure as they rock through her, and of course, it only makes her orgasm hit her harder as she squirms and wriggles under the unrelenting laps of his tongue. He’s still working over her throbbing clit, too, fucking her fast and hard with three fingers, and Betty doesn’t have a chance to catch her breath through her gag from her first orgasm before her second is bursting through her, making her vision white at the edges as she squeezes her eyes together tightly and comes even harder.

It seems like entire minutes before her orgasm starts to ebb, and Bret pulls away with one last lick to her clit before he’s standing and reaching into his bag once more. Betty’s not quite sure what she expected, but when she sees what he pulls out, her clit throbs in arousal even as she whimpers and shakes her head in protest.

“No need to keep up the act with me, Cooper,” he taunts as he holds the string of pearl anal beads up against her slick pussy, sliding them through her wetness and making her eyes cross as she feels them dragging against her oversensitive folds. “I find it hard to believe you’ve never had anything in your ass before. Not when you’re clearly a bigger slut than I thought.”

She mewls against her gag, shaking her head again, but he simply grins down at her and presses the first bead past her tight rim. She’d come so hard that she’s more than wet enough, her body tingling and lax from her orgasms, for it to slip in with ease, and then another, and then another, until her body starts to tremble.

Then she hears a faint buzzing fill the room, and her eyes dart down to watch as Bret presses a small vibrator right up against her clit, making her keen out through her gag as the sensation instantly hits her. He rubs it over and around her clit, through her folds, making her drip with arousal and making her body hum with pleasure as he presses three more of the beads in. Betty whines at the burn of her ass being stretched, but she’s too far gone with pleasure for it to truly hurt.

The worst part? She feels her hips jerking against the rope, her pussy clenching around aching emptiness as her ass clenches greedily around the beads inside of her. She wants _more_ , and the realization has her mewling against her gag as she tries to grind up against the unrelenting vibrations of the toy.

And when she’s coming for a third time, her eyes rolling back from the force of the pleasure crashing over her, she barely feels the last of the beads being squeezed into her. All she feels is _full_ , and wet, and tingly with need, her whines having dissolved into wanton moans as Bret continues sliding the vibrator through her folds, dragging out her orgasm before easing it off of her and letting her body slump against the bed once more, twitching and trembling.

She feels hazy and heady all over, throbbing with want, and she knows Bret can tell the difference, too, as he slides his hand up her stomach and over the crisscross of the ropes, practically grinning down at her in triumph. He slips his hand into her hair and undoes the clasps of the ball-gag, pulling it from her mouth and tossing it aside – but before she can start to work out the kinks in her jaw from being forced open, he’s grasping at the rope and tugging her onto his cock as he thrusts into her and her mouth stays parted open in a keening moan.

“As much as I love gagging that sassy little mouth of yours, Betty,” he says as he fucks her with a quick, bruising rhythm, her pussy squeezing around his cock with each deep thrust as her ass clenches around the beads. “I’m going to love hearing you beg for me to make you come even more.”


	17. Veronica/Betty/Cheryl/FP + slut shaming, spanking, thigh riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> I've never written a foursome before and didn't really know what I was doing, so I'm sorry if this is kind of awkward! But it was definitely a fun first try, so I'm hoping to do another one soon.

Veronica never thought that her title as Betty’s best friend would be threatened by Cheryl, of all people, but now that both girls are officially Serpents, it’s been harder for Veronica to get her bestie to herself again. Cheryl and Betty are practically glued to the hip these days, and when Veronica asks when they got so close, the two girls share a secretive sort of smile as Betty explains that Lady Serpents that aren’t Serpents by blood have to go through more than just the Serpent Dance to prove their loyalty.

“We’re both paying our dues with the Serpent King,” Cheryl giggles, then amends: “Well, _ex-_ King. Since my dear cousin is going to be queen, the rules are a little stricter, but King Hobo has been kind enough to let me undergo my initiation with her under FP.”

Betty barely even blinks at the infamous nickname that Cheryl has given Jughead, and Veronica isn’t too proud to admit that this, of all things, makes her _jealous_.

“The Serpent Queen doesn’t happen to need a lady-in-waiting, does she?” Veronica asks, and though she (mostly) means it as a joke, her stomach still does an excited little flip when Betty and Cheryl glance at each other for a moment before turning to Veronica again, their smiles wide.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

* * *

Veronica lets her head fall back against Cheryl’s shoulder as she keens out another moan, her body writhing, but no matter how much she whines and tries to wriggle away, Cheryl keeps her pinned her against her chest, one hand flat on Veronica’s stomach and the other holding open one of her thighs. Betty has a hand against the other thigh, preventing Veronica from closing her legs to the unrelenting vibrations of the wand that Betty glides over her pussy, working her best friend toward yet another orgasm that she’ll snatch away at the last second.

All the while, FP watches them from his perch on the couch, his legs spread wide and his hand lazily stroking at his cock as Veronica squeals between Betty and Cheryl in the middle of the trailer floor. He’s still slick from when he’d fucked Veronica’s mouth, then came all over her tits and her stomach – and though he’d been hard again practically within _seconds_ as he watched Cheryl and Betty lick his cum clean off of Veronica’s squirming body, he’d ordered them to edge her instead just fucking her like Veronica had expected.

“What do you say, girls?” FP asks, his voice gravelly with his own arousal as he leans forward with his elbows on his knees, smirking down at Veronica as Betty finally, _finally_ eases the vibrator off of her pussy. “Has our aspiring Serpent proven her worth yet?”

“She has,” Cheryl coos, sliding her hand from Veronica’s stomach to her dripping, twitching pussy, gliding her fingers through her wetness and nearly making Veronica’s eyes cross as she brushes her clit on either side. “She’s shown us just how slutty her pussy really is, just like every good Lady Serpent should be.”

FP chuckles. “Does she taste like a good Serpent Slut, too?”

Betty giggles as she dips forward, laving at Veronica’s pussy and making the girl squeal as she works her tongue over her clit in flat, broad licks. She nearly feels herself tip over that blissful edge, but then Betty is pulling away, licking her lips before hooking a hand behind Veronica’s neck and tugging her in for a kiss. She sweeps her tongue into Veronica’s mouth, letting her taste her own arousal, and the three of them chuckle at Veronica’s whimper when Betty pulls away.

“Well, bring that slutty pussy over here, then,” FP says as he leans back against the couch once more, crooking two fingers at them, and Cheryl nudges Veronica onto her knees. Her legs are shaking even as she crawls over, and then FP is lifting her up and onto his lap, making her straddle his knee with her back pressing against his chest. She mewls as she feels her tingling, oversensitive folds pressing against the muscles in his thighs, and then his hand is cupping her pussy, the heel of his palm grinding against her clit, and she squeals as she squirms atop his lap. “I bet this pussy is used to being dripping wet, isn’t it? Always ready to be fucked, to do anything to come.”

His hand comes down on her with a spank before she can respond, and though she throws her head back against his shoulder in a sharp cry, she’s too turned on to feel an ounce of pain. The force of his hit does nothing but make her pussy tingle harder, makes her arousal thrum faster through her, and his laugh is hot against her ear because he knows it, too.

In front of them, Cheryl lays flat on her back as Betty straddles her face, both of her hands braced against the floor as she grinds down against Cheryl’s mouth. Cheryl has one hand between her own legs, rubbing at her clit as her other hand digs her perfectly manicured nails into Betty’s ass, and Veronica’s pussy clamps in arousal at the scene, their wanton mewls and whines filling the trailer as they chase their orgasms.

“You see what good Serpent Sluts they are?” FP asks Veronica as he spanks her pussy again, and again, and _again_ , making Veronica tremble atop his thigh as her vision starts to blur at the edges from the pleasure climbing inside of her. “Your bestie over there gets to be the biggest slut of them all, although I think we both know she always has been.”

Veronica whimpers, another spank to her pussy making her body curl forward as she watches her best friend’s face pinch in pure bliss, lips parted in a perfect O and her half-lidded eyes glazed over and storming with something dark and delicious. Veronica remembers seeing that same look on Betty’s face that night with Chuck in the hot tub, when she’d worn blood red lipstick and a bobbed wig straight out of a porno, and Veronica’s clit throbs harder and faster with arousal as she realizes that, yes, she thinks she _has_ always known that Betty had this hidden side of her.

And it’s this thought that’s on her mind, clouding her with lust when FP spanks her pussy, harder than ever, and finally, _finally_ sends Veronica keening out over the edge.

She nearly falls forward off of FP’s lap with the force of her orgasm, but he winds an arm around her to keep her against his chest as she writhes, still spanking over her clit and sending jolts of pleasure shooting through her as she rides out the waves of her high. She’s vaguely aware of Betty crying out, of her body bowing forward and jerking above Cheryl’s face as she finds her own orgasm, too, and Veronica is barely starting to catch her breath when FP shoves her down and onto her knees. He drags her trembling body over to Cheryl’s, moving her to straddle Cheryl’s thigh, and the press of her silky skin against her oversensitive, slick pussy as Veronica gasping and rocking her hips forward to grind against Cheryl’s thigh.

Cheryl’s whine is muffled by Betty’s pussy as the girl still grinds against her mouth, riding her own orgasm out, and Veronica slides two fingers into Cheryl’s twitching pussy and starts fucking her with them as she grinds her own pussy against her thigh faster and harder. In front of her, Veronica watches as FP wraps Betty’s ponytail around his hand and tugs her onto his cock, nearly making the girl’s legs clamp tight around Cheryl’s head as FP pulls Betty’s head flushed with his pelvis, and Veronica’s clit throbs harder against Cheryl’s thigh as she realizes that Betty is taking FP’s cock down her throat with ease.

As if she’s done this dozens of times before.

The thought makes Veronica whimper, riding Cheryl’s thigh even harder as she fucks the girl’s pussy with three fingers now, and she catches one last glimpse of Betty taking FP’s cock deep into her throat before Veronica collapses forward over Cheryl in another orgasm.

* * *

Veronica’s head lolls back, another shudder of arousal rocking through her as FP’s cock fucks her over the edge and keeps fucking, his fingers digging into her ass as he grips her hard and rides her even harder from underneath. She’s been fucked for so long and has come so many times that she’s almost numb from the constant waves of pleasure rolling over her, and if not for Betty and Cheryl on either side of her body, arms winding around her to keep her upright, Veronica knows she would’ve collapsed long ago.

Of course, with both of their mouths sucking on her nipples and Betty’s fingers rubbing Veronica’s clit quickly, dragging out each and every orgasm with their relentless teasing, Veronica’s certain they’re at least half to blame for the pure exhaustion that Veronica feels.

FP groans, hips stuttering as he pulls Veronica down on his cock and presses their hips together tightly as he groans out with his orgasm, shooting hot spurts of cum into her and making her eyes almost cross from the sensation as Betty’s fingers on Veronica’s clit has her pussy milking every last drop of his release. It feels as if entire minutes pass before FP finally sags back against the floor with a grunt, and Betty finally eases her fingers off of Veronica’s clit, letting her best friend’s trembling body fall into her chest with a whine as Cheryl pets a soothing hand over Veronica’s hair.

“You’ll need to go through a few more initiation sessions if you’re serious about being the Serpent Queen’s first ever lady-in-waiting,” FP tells Veronica with a squeeze of her ass in his hands, and Veronica feels a sleepy, sated smile tugging at her lips as Cheryl and Betty giggle over her head.

(Now Veronica understands how being initiated made those two so close.)


	18. Betty/Donna/Bret + filming, slut shaming, sex toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> There are so many reasons for the Stonewall Preppies to blackmail Betty, so here's another ;)

It’s not often that Jughead has to leave her in his room alone with Bret when she’s there to visit, but some small part of her is glad that he did, just this once. She knows her boyfriend would have done something impulsive and reckless the moment Bret pulled up the video file on his laptop to play, and even though Betty _hates_ this stupid school, there’s no denying that the reputation of it alone has opened so many doors for Jughead already -- and Betty’s certain that assaulting his own roommate would take all that away in a heartbeat, no matter the reason behind it.

People like Bret and Donna _never_ face their consequences, not entirely. Not in the way that Jughead would have to.

“Neither of you need the money,” Betty points out, her voice shaking ever so slightly as Bret pauses the sex tape of her and Jughead he’d secretly recorded. She should’ve known there was a reason he never put up much of a fight with leaving the two of them alone.

“How do you think the rich stay rich?” Donna asks sweetly over Betty’s shoulder as she steps closer, practically pressing her in between herself and Bret as she reaches up to play with the ends of Betty’s ponytail. “And trust me, there will be quite a few offers for you and Forsythe getting down and dirty. You really _aren’t_ as sweet as you look, aren’t you, Betty Cooper?”

Betty swallows tightly, narrowing her eyes up at Bret. “What do you want?” Betty asks, because there’s always a catch with things like this. Bret and Donna wouldn’t have cornered her _before_ selling the sex tape unless there wasn’t something they wanted in return for getting rid of it.

“I don’t know,” Bret says, feigning sympathy in his voice as he points his thumb at his laptop. “I’m not sure anything can top the profit we’d make off of your little home video.” Betty presses her lips together, flicking a narrowed glance at Donna over her shoulder as the girl leans in closer, and then glaring up at Bret once more as she waits for him to continue. Bret grins. “Of course, if you twist my arm, I’d say there’s _one thing_ you could do to get this tape back.”

* * *

Betty whimpers, her wrists cuffed behind her back and her naked body wriggling atop Bret’s lap as he holds her legs open wide, chuckling in her ear and sending more embarrassment shooting through her and straight to her throbbing clit as Donna works the head of the vibrating wand over it in relentless circles. She has a glass dildo in her other hand, too, fucking it in and out of Betty’s twitching pussy as more and more of her arousal drips onto the couch she and Bret are sitting on. It’s the middle of the night -- and, per Bret’s offer to convince Betty into filming a new sex tape, the three of them are wearing decorative masquerade masks to disguise themselves for the camera currently on its tripod beside Donna -- but neither of those things change the fact that anyone could walk in on them in the library at any moment.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you _want_ to be found out,” Bret chuckles in her ear as he cups one of her breasts in his hand, tugging at her nipple and making Betty’s whimpers climb an octave. “You certainly aren’t trying to keep quiet.”

Donna swirls the vibrator over Betty’s clit, making Betty moan out even louder as if the emphasize his point, and hearing her own wanton sounds filling the library makes Betty flush even hotter in embarrassment. She _is_ being loud, but the harder Donna fucks her with the glass dildo and ups the vibrations against her clit, the harder it is for Betty to try and stay quiet.

“That’s because she’s a sweet little slut, isn’t she?” Donna coos as she presses the vibrator up against Betty’s clit again, switching it up even higher as she holds it there, and Betty spasms atop Bret’s lap as she comes hard, a cry starting to spill from her lips until Bret’s hand is coming over her mouth and pressing hard. He chuckles in her ear, shifting his hand to press a thumb into her mouth, and she _hates_ that she starts sucking on it without having to be told, but she knows she’ll start screaming out again if she doesn’t.

Her hips rock forward as best as they can on their own, trying to fuck the glass dildo deeper into herself, even as she writhes through her orgasm, and Donna giggles as she starts easing it out. That draws a needy whine from Betty, her pussy twitching tighter around the dildo as if in protest as it slowly slides out of her, inch by inch, and Betty can’t help but blush even more, if possible, at how wanton her own body is. Her mind may know better, even under the haze of the orgasm crashing through her, but her body doesn’t care as it grinds harder on the toys, making Bret and Donna laugh.

Then Donna slides the slick head of the vibrator up, smearing Betty’s own arousal against her skin as it glides up her stomach and over one of her tits, and Betty nearly bites down on Bret’s thumb as the vibrations press against her already tight nipple. Donna leans up, sucking the other harshly between her lips as she starts fucking Betty with the dildo again, and Betty’s eyes almost roll back as her body writhes through another orgasm, barely on the heels of the first.

Bret withdraws his thumb from her mouth and sets it back on her thigh, forcing her legs open wider and making her spasming pussy clamp even harder and around the dildo, and Betty cries out before she can think to stop herself.

Her orgasm feels as if it lasts entire minutes before Donna finally eases the toys away from her altogether, and Betty sags against Bret with a whimper, her vision blurred at the edges as she watches Donna kneels behind the camera and zooms it in on Betty’s twitching pussy.

“Look how needy our little slut is,” Donna says with a giggle, picking the camera up off of the tripod and filming up Betty’s pussy to her tits as Bret kneads one of them in his hands, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Donna reaches forward with one hand, angling the camera back down to Betty’s pussy as she glides three fingers through her slick folds, and Betty moans. “She’s already ready for more.”

Bret laughs against Betty’s ear. “Then lets give her more.”

* * *

Betty squeals into Donna’s pussy as the girl braces one hand against stomach for balance, grinding harder against Betty’s mouth as her other hand is between Betty’s legs, circling over her clit as Bret fucks her pussy. He’s got one of her ankles hooked over the back of the couch, the other bent up against him as he leans over her and thrusts in and out of her cunt at a bruising pace.

“This can’t be your first time tasting pussy,” Donna says with a sigh as rolls her hips harder, and then she’s moaning as Betty laps up against her clit, licking along her pussy and curling into her entrance. “ _Oh no_ , you’re way too good at this for it to be your first time.”

“I don’t know,” Bret says with a breathless chuckle as he fucks Betty. “She seems way too fucking tight to have been fucked before, and yet we know firsthand just how well she takes cock.” He reaches up, squeezing one of Betty’s tits in his hand before pinching her nipple, and Donna hums in delight when Betty cries out against her cunt. “Maybe she’s just a natural slut like that. A natural at eating pussy even if it’s her first time, and a natural at gripping my cock like a vice as if she’s still a virgin.”

Betty’s body throbs hotly in humiliation even as her pussy clamps around Bret’s cock, yet another orgasm crashing through her, and Donna muffles Betty’s cries as she grinds faster against her parted lips. She doesn’t even care that Betty has stopped licking and sucking at her, and all it takes is a few rolls of her clit into Betty’s panting mouth before she’s coming, too, spilling her release onto Betty’s tongue and all over her face as she humps it through her own orgasm.

Donna’s hand falls away from Betty’s clit as Bret grunts, fucking Betty faster. “Better get a close-up of this,” he says, and Betty whimpers as Donna finally climbs off of her face. Her gaze is hazy from her orgasm and from Donna fucking her mouth so hard, but she can still vaguely make out Donna’s body at the edges of her vision as the girl retrieves the camera.

Bret pushes Betty’s leg from his shoulder, letting it fall to the floor and open her up wider as he fucks her harder, and just as Betty’s about to reach that edge once more, he rubs at her clit and slides his cock out of her, and Betty screams out as her orgasm bursts through her. Bret holds her legs open wide as she writhes, and Betty’s release squirts out of her pussy in a hard, steady stream as she’s in the throes of her high. It wets her stomach and her thighs as Bret and Donna laugh above her, and that makes Betty come _harder_ , somehow.

Betty is gasping for breath as the pleasure slowly ebbs, her body twitching on the couch, and Donna flips the camera off.

“You know, if Yale doesn’t work out, you’ll have a thriving career as a porn star,” Bret tells Betty, his tone almost friendly as Donna moves to hover over her, too, the both of them grinning down at Betty as she tries to catch her breath. “In fact, I’d say the three of us have will have a lot of filming to do in the near future.”


	19. Betty/Sweet Pea + a/b/o, hair-pulling, rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm still not the most confident with writing A/B/O but it was so much fun to try it out again, so thanks for the prompt, babe!

Betty’s heats have always been irregular, but they’ve never lasted quite so long before, and of course it would be just her luck to have it flare up when Jughead is gone. He and Archie made it to Toledo over a week ago, and Betty can only hope that her heat subsides soon because she’s not sure she can hold out until Jughead is back to do something about the constant arousal throbbing through her. It feels as if her pussy is always dripping and aching, and for once, Betty is actually _thankful_ for her perfect reputation since her teachers never seem to follow up on the half-assed excuses she gives them to leave in the middle of class. She can only hope they don’t realize that she’s leaving in the middle of _every_ one of her classes.

“I’m surprised this whole damn school can’t smell your lust,” a voice says against her ear, and Betty nearly hits her head on her own locker as she spins around to find Sweet Pea smirking down at her, leaning a shoulder next to her locker.

She knows it would only make her look pathetic to pretend to not know what he’s talking about, so she doesn’t. “It’s not that bad,” she retorts.

She’s been taking a higher dosage of suppressants and taking them more often than usual to compensate for how bad her heat is getting, so she knows for a fact that no one else can tell. But, as one of the few pure-blooded Alphas in town, Sweet Pea would be able to smell her lust from miles away even if she’d taken the strongest suppressants possible.

“Maybe not,” Sweet Pea concedes with a shrug of his shoulder, “but hiding how thick your scent is getting doesn’t change the fact that it’s getting worse, isn’t it?”

Betty nearly slams her locker shut with frustration, which only makes Sweet Pea’s smirk widen. “I appreciate the concern,” she replies, and she hates how much more breathless she’s become just by being near him, her heat flaring hotly in her stomach and throbbing harder and faster. “But it’s not your problem.”

He bares his teeth in a smile. “It _could_ be. After all, you _are_ our Serpent Queen,” he points out, leaning off of the locker to step into her space, and his breath is warm against her ear as he whispers: “And just think about how much better you’ll feel after being fucked by a pure Alpha _all night long_.”

Betty nearly whimpers, her pussy clamping around aching emptiness, and she casts a glance around at the hallway before realizing that it’s just the two of them. She really, really shouldn’t be considering this, not even for a second, but her suppressants are starting to wear off as her heat flares up hotter than ever from being so close to Sweet Pea. The ache in her pussy is starting to become _unbearable_ , even under her suppressants, and not even her biggest dildos and strongest vibrators can give her an ounce of relief anymore.

Maybe if they fuck just this once, it’ll tide her over until her heat finally passes.

She knows Sweet Pea can sense her resistance fading, too, because a smirk tugs at his lips as he lifts his eyebrows at her, waiting.

“Fine,” she exhales, trying in vain to ignore the way her body throbs as if in relief. “Just this once.”

* * *

“N- _no_ , please,” Betty whimpers, her hands tightening in Sweet Pea’s hair as she tries to tug him away, but he presses her legs open wider, pinning them against her bed as he continues lapping at her cunt. She’s shaking, her heat flaring with every stroke of his tongue through her folds, and though she knows that it’ll only make the ache _worse_ , her hips grind harder against his mouth as she chases the pleasure building at the base of her spine. Sweet Pea smirks, sucking her clit into his mouth, and Betty cries out, her spine arching off of the mattress as her orgasm crashes over her. The haze of her heat thickens, throbbing through her veins, and her entire body clenches with lust as her pussy clamps and clamps.

Sweet Pea chuckles against her, the vibrations making Betty whine as he pulls back and kneels over her, wiping some of her wetness off of his mouth with the back of his forearm. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted a taste of that sweet pussy,” he groans, leaning over her and slides three fingers into her pussy, and Betty cries out as he starts fucking her shallowly.

“ _Stop_ ,” she gasps, her hips rolling forward despite her protest, trying to bring his fingers in deeper into her twitching, aching pussy. “I _can’t_. Please, please, Sweet Pea, I... _ah!”_

He circles his thumb against her clit, curling his fingers inside of her, and she presses her cheek to the bed as she whimpers, her hips bucking against his hand. “Your tight pussy is about to bruise my fingers with how hard its clamping down on me,” Sweet Pea chuckles before withdrawing his hand, bringing it up to her panting lips, and Betty sucks his fingers into her mouth with another mewl. She wants to argue that this wasn’t the plan, that he should be fucking her instead of making her heat _worse_ , but all she can do is whimper under the thick haze of her heat as she squirms atop the mattress, nearly humping the air as her hips jut off of the bed. “You’re looking a little flushed there, princess. Is there something you wanted?”

Betty whines, blinking up at him through blurry eyes until he taps his fingers against her hip, and her body rolls as if on command, lifting herself onto her hands and knees. Her swollen, oversensitive pussy brushes against the hard front of his jeans and Betty gasps, jutting her hips back against him as she pants through another wave of white-hot arousal, twisting her fingers into her blanket. “ _Fuck me_ , please, _please_ ,” she whimpers, grinding against him. “It _hurts_ and I can’t...I can’t take it.”

“Do you need to be taken like the bitch in heat you are?” Sweet Pea asks, and Betty nearly cries out in relief when she hears him undoing the zipper of his jeans. “Your pussy knows its about to have a pure Alpha cock and it’s aching to be fucked, isn’t it?”

He presses his thick tip against her twitching entrance and she mewls out a wanton, “yes!”

Sweet Pea grasps at her hair, tugging it as he twists her head to the side, and Betty feels her body throb under another white-hot burst of heat as she catches herself in the reflection of her vanity mirror: her body naked and flushed almost the same shade of pink as her room, her skin slick with sweat and her nipples tight as her breasts sway. She can see Sweet Pea’s thick, long cock positioned behind her, can watch him tease it along her entrance as she feels the tip brushing against her, making her whimper.

She flicks up, catching his glinting eyes in the reflection just as he thrusts his hips forward, and then her own eyes are fluttering as his cock hits her deep and stretches her out wide with that one thrust. She’s so wet that he slips in with ease, and he twists her neck a little more, forcing her to meet his gaze over her shoulders as he starts rutting against her. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, forehead creasing as a smirk tugs at his lips, and he digs his other hand into Betty’s hip as he starts thrusting in a little faster. “Your heat must’ve been a bitch for your Omega pussy to be this tight. Shit, _shit_.”

He thrusts harder, sharper, filling her even deeper and making her cry out as his cock rubs against her twitching walls. It feels as if it gets a little bigger with every thrust, and she gasps as she feels him rock against her, his cock throbbing as her pussy tightens even more around him. He groans out again, wrapping her hair tighter around his hand and lifting her up toward his chest as he starts fucking her faster, and _faster_ , and her cries echo through her room as she comes _hard_. 

And, despite the force of her orgasm bursting through her, her body throbs in _relief_ as it squeezes and squeezes around his cock. She feels the pressure in her chest start to loosen, feels the burning of her skin start to ebb, and he tugs her head back toward the mirror. She pants, eyelids blinking open, and the sight of Sweet Pea fucking her at a bruising pace from behind has her crying out as he forces her to watch.

“Your pussy is never going to be satisfied with another cock again,” he growls against her ear, reaching around with his other hand to rub at her clit, and she screams, body writhing, but he keeps fucking her hard as his cock throbs and throbs inside of her. “You may have claimed it would be ‘just this once’ but after you’ve had a pure Alpha _just once_ , your heats won’t settle for anything less. You can get fucked by every other cock in this town, but it’ll be _mine_ that finally makes that ache go away.”

Betty cries out as he rubs harder at her clit, fucking her faster, and she keens out a moan as another orgasm bursts through her. This time, he shoves her head forward by her hair and releases his hold on it so she can fall against the bed as her body shudders through the throes of her high. She squirms, moaning into the blanket as his cock grows thicker and longer inside of her, and her pussy grips it like a vice. He’s so big it _hurts_ , and when he wraps an arm around her and folds his body over his, pressing his chest against her back and pulling her body flushed against his to thrust into her even faster and deeper, she presses her face into her bed and screams.

* * *

It feels as if it’s hours later before Sweet Pea finally pulls himself out, having come long and hard inside of her and keeping her snug on his cock with his cum inside of her for a while before his own high started to ebb, and Betty moans in a daze as he slips out and lifts her onto shaking knees. He gives her ass a hard spank, but she’s so numb with pleasure, _finally_ relieved from the consuming ache of her heat, that she barely even feels his hit. She merely whimpers as he takes one of her hands and guides it between her legs, pressing her fingers up against her twitching pussy as his thick cum starts oozing out of her.

Betty whimpers as she feels the thick slide of it out of her pussy, dripping over her oversensitive clit and down the inside of her thighs, and the sensation alone manages to stir a flare of arousal through the numb haze of her orgasms.

“Next time, I’ll have to bring something to plug you up,” Sweet Pea chuckles, and Betty whines, gliding her fingers through his cum as it continues sliding out of her. “I know how much you Omegas love feeling stuffed after a good fuck.”


	20. Betty/Sweet Pea + anal sex, double penetration, window sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> Twenty prompts later and my creativity on setup is waning, so I cheated and made this a continuation of Chapter 1 where Betty swears to be Sweet Pea's sex slave ;)

Betty’s barely let them in through her front door before Sweet Pea pushes her against it, pressing her tits up against the wood as his hand sweeps under her skirt. Betty mewls as his hand squeezes one of her ass cheeks before grasping at the jeweled end of the anal plug he’d slipped into her right before their first class, nearly making her sweat from having it stretching her out. This isn’t the first plug he’s used on her, but this one is definitely the thickest one, and feeling it shift inside of her with every step has had her cunt dripping and her clit throbbing for _hours_. Sweet Pea wiggles the plug by its base, making Betty gasp as she presses her cheek against the door, and he leans in with a chuckle.

“You have no idea how hard it was to concentrate today, knowing your ass was going to be so fucking ready for me tonight,” Sweet Pea murmurs, his breath hot against Betty’s ear as he gently tugs on the plug, nearly making her knees buckle out from under her as she mewls again, louder and needier. “You think this little baby’s got you stretched out enough? You think you’re ready for me?” He slips his hand around to rub at her clit, sliding easily through her slickness and nearly making her knees buckle from under her. Sweet Pea chuckles again as he circles her tight little bud. “Well, your pussy’s definitely ready, but that’s nothing new.”

He pushes her bag off of her shoulder, letting it thump to the floor right in front of the door as he tugs her into the living room, and she stumbles after him with a whimper as the plug shifts inside of her and her wetness drips further down her thighs. Sweet Pea plops onto her couch, legs spread wide as he pulls her onto his lap, and Betty gasps as he bunches her skirt up around her hips and then squeezes her ass cheeks into his hands.

“Does this ring a bell, princess?” Sweet Pea asks, bringing her hips down against his and grinding her slick pussy against the hard bulge of his jeans. Betty whimpers, feeling the denim dragging against her clit and the plug wiggle inside of her, and she digs her nails into the leather of Sweet Pea’s jacket as she grasps his shoulders. “Remember how you sat here on my cock just like this and begged me to fuck you, even though you swore you’d be able to resist?” 

Betty’s pussy twitches as if in response, clamping around aching emptiness, and Sweet Pea licks his lips as he grins up at her. He smacks her ass and Betty whimpers out a breathy, “y- _yes_ ,” in response as she grinds her pussy against him.

He chuckles, releasing his hold on her ass to reach between them and undo the front of his jeans, pulling his thick, hard cock out, but when she starts to lift her hips to bring him closer to her twitching entrance, Sweet Pea smacks the side of her thigh. “Good girls know how to ask nicely,” he points out, guiding his tip to her pussy and tracing it through her folds.

Betty whines as she curls forward against him, feeling his thick tip teasing her entrance and making her pussy and ass clench and clench as she throbs with arousal. “Please,” she breathes out, gasping as he slides up and circles over her clit, making her pussy ache. “Please fuck me with your cock, please... _ah!_ ” She throws her head back, her body shuddering as Sweet Pea sneaks his other hand around to tug at her plug again, twisting it. “ _Please_ , I need...”

“Ever since I’ve filled both of your holes, you’ve become an even bigger slut, haven’t you?” he taunts, slipping his tip into her twitching entrance and then groaning as her walls clamp around him quickly, as if her body is trying to urge his cock inside. “You’re a greedy little girl, not even satisfied with just my big cock anymore. You want your ass and pussy stuffed at the same time. You _need_ it, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she whines, sinking herself lower onto him, feeling his thickness starting to fill her up as her ass twitches and tightens around the plug. Betty feels her eyes nearly roll back, her mouth parting in a long, wanton moan as he slides in inch by inch, his hand still playing with the plug inside of her. She twists her fingers into his jacket, rolling her hips down against his and nearly squealing as his cock is buried deep inside of her. She feels full, _so full_ , and she moans as she lifts her hips and grinds down against him again, starting to ride his cock as her ass clenches around the plug inside of her.

“So fucking greedy,” Sweet Pea chuckles, shallowly fucking her tight rim with the jeweled anal plug. “You couldn’t even wait for permission because your pussy wanted to be filled up just like your ass.” He reaches between them and rubs at her clit, making Betty squeal as her pussy starts clamping even tighter around his cock as she fucks herself down on him. “Don’t worry, princess. I plan on keeping you nice and full tonight.”

* * *

Betty whimpers, letting her head fall back against the mirror of her vanity as Sweet Pea sits on the bench between her legs, her ass perched on the very edge as he teases her folds with his tongue and works the pink dildo in and out of her pussy in slow, shallow strokes. Her ass clenches around the plug still nestled inside of it with every flick of Sweet Pea’s tongue against her throbbing clit, and when he sucks the hard little bud between his lips, she cries out and digs her nails into her knees as she tries to keep herself open wide as he’d instructed.

She can feel the first wisps of her orgasm tightening at the base of her spine as she moans out, but Sweet Pea eases his mouth off of her with a satisfied hum before tugging open one of the vanity drawers. Betty whimpers, the pleasure starting to fall away as Sweet Pea rummages around, but then she feels her eyes widen and her breath hitch as he pulls out her butterfly vibrator.

Sweet Pea smirks when he hears a mewl leave her lips. “Keep those legs wide open,” he reminds as he presses the little purple vibe against her clit, and just that brush alone is enough to make her suck in a breath. He winds the straps around her thighs, clipping them into place, and licks his lips as he grabs the remote and takes a step back. His thumb hovers over the buttons, making her ass and her pussy clench around the plug and the dildo inside of her in anticipation.

But then something crosses Sweet Pea’s expression, making his eyes glint, and he says, “nah, I’ve got a better idea,” before grasping her arm and ushering her off of the vanity. She blinks in confusion, making her way toward her bed as Sweet Pea all but pushes her onto it, but then he’s grabbing her desk chair and dragging it over to her window, and her heart sinks as she watches him throw her drapes open.

Betty squeaks, starting to scramble off of the bed to hide, but the sudden burst of vibrations against her clit has her crying out and nearly crumpling against the mattress instead. Sweet Pea chuckles, grasping her elbow and dragging her body off of the bed and onto her knees atop the chair he’s set up right in front of the window. “ _No_ , please,” she mewls, trying to twist her body away from the glass, but Sweet Pea ups the vibrations of the toy and she cries out again as she falls against the window. Her heart is pounding against her ribcage as she stares out into the street, which may be empty at the moment, but the fact that anyone could look over - that _Archie_ could look over, right from his bedroom window - and see her naked and panting against the glass has her whimpering and shaking her head as she tries to push herself away.

But then Sweet Pea switches up the vibrations again and she gasps, her heightening arousal clouding over her worry about being seen.

“Oh look, Andrews is home,” Sweet Pea says as they watch Archie making his way down the sidewalk and up his front steps. Betty whines, her body shaking from the unrelenting vibrations against her clit, and she’s so distracted from her lust and her fear that she barely notices it when Sweet Pea finally tugs the anal plug out of her. “Jones mentioned it once that your bedroom faces his. Used Archie to keep an eye on you. Maybe he’ll head upstairs and enjoy a little surprise show.”

“S- _stop_ , he can’t... _ah_ ,” she mewls, cutting herself off with a moan as he pushes his thick tip into her tight rim and starts sinking into her. Her lips part open wider as she pants, nails scratching against the glass as his cock stretches her out inch by inch.

The plug _had_ helped loosen her ass for him, but she’s had his cock inside of her pussy before, has spent hours being made to sit and squirm on it, and she knew no toy could prepare her for just how thick and long he is. But even despite the burn in her ass as he pushes himself in, and despite how _full_ she already feels with the dildo still lodged inside of her pussy, whatever pain she feels dissolves almost instantly under the unrelenting vibrations of the toy as it buzzes happily against her clit. Her eyes nearly cross as he pushes all the way in, his body curling against hers as he groans a, “ _fuck!_ ” into her ear, and her body shudders, trembling atop the chair as he starts sliding back out.

His thrusts are slow at first, a lot slower than how he fucks her pussy, but already it feels overwhelming as her pussy clamps around the dildo and her clit throbs under the butterfly vibe. He grips her hips tighter, his thrusts picking up speed, and she only lasts a few thrusts like this before she’s crying out again in another orgasm.

She throws her head back, hands smudging the glass as she writhes against the window. Sweet Pea is falling into a faster rhythm, groaning behind her as she rides out the waves of her high, and all the while, the vibrator is still buzzing against her clit, wringing out every ounce of pleasure from her orgasm and making the pleasure burst harder through her.

Betty whimpers, eyelids fluttering open, and then her eyes are flying open even wider as she realizes the light in Archie’s room is switched. Sweet Pea says as he leans forward, pressing her tits right against the glass and fucking her even faster. Betty’s lips part in a moan, her vision blurring at the edges as the pleasure is quickly spiraling back down her spine, but she can tell that Archie is approaching his window. 

“I heard you used to have a thing for Andrews but he had to let you down easy,” Sweet Pea says, his voice hot against her ear as Archie pulls his drapes open. “But once he sees how well you take cock, he’ll probably reconsider.”


	21. Veronica/Hermione/FP + fingering, orgasm denial, double penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> Throwing it all the way back to season 1 because I've always been intrigued by FP and Hermione's dynamic from back then, so why not throw Veronica into the mix, too?

Veronica rarely got in trouble with her parents back in New York, and even when she did, it never lasted long. It was easy to guilt her father into caving when he was always working, and even when her mother was the one disciplining, she could never be _too_ harsh. Hiram Lodge knew everything that happened under his roof, and whatever punishment her mother doled out was always overruled by her father sooner or later, but the woman was never really bothered by it. In fact, Veronica can’t remember a time from their life back in New York when her mother was bothered by _anything_ , and she never thought twice about it.

Not until they’d moved to Riverdale and Veronica realized there was quite a lot that Hermione Lodge held back.

“I don’t remember you being this feisty back in the day,” FP says with a chuckle, petting a hand over Veronica’s hair as she kneels between his legs with his cock nestled in her mouth. When Veronica had first confronted her mother about her shady meetings with FP Jones behind the drive-in, she’d known her mother hadn’t told Veronica the whole story. Hermione admitted that they’d gone to Riverdale High together, but it wasn’t until later, when Veronica lashed with a little retail therapy and a night out at the club, that she learned their relationship had been far more perverse.

The _last_ thing she expected to come home to that night was FP Jones sitting in their living room, and when her mother explained that she needed a little help with punishing Veronica now that Hiram was out of the picture, Veronica didn’t expect her ever calm, ever charming mother to resort to methods like _this_.

“That’s because I wasn’t,” Hermione replies, her voice lilting in amusement. FP barks out a laugh and Hermione sips on her wine with a hum, amending, “well, not _always_. And certainly not in the way that got me any attention.” Veronica feels her mother lean in close, tucking a chunk of Veronica’s hair behind her ear in an almost comforting gesture as FP forces her further down, pushing his cock deeper into her throat. Veronica chokes on a whimper, tugging against the tight knot of FP’s bandana around her wrists where they’re folded behind her back as her mother laughs softly. “ _This one_ , on the other hand, has always loved the attention and the drama, and her daddy always let his princess off so easily. But we’ll fix that right up, won’t we, _mija?_ ”

FP fists Veronica’s hair, yanking her up, and Veronica sputters as she gasps for air. A dull flare of rebellion flashes through her, but by now, she knows better. She’s too hazy with arousal and too dizzy from having FP’s cock in her throat to put up a fight.

“She just needs a daddy that’s willing to rough her up, because girls like her get off on their daddies putting them in their place,” FP remarks as he tugs on her hair again, making her gasp as he guides her up and onto his lap. He brings his other hand between her legs, dragging his knuckles across her slick folds and making her mewl as he pinches her throbbing clit. “Oh yeah,” he chuckles, “she _definitely_ gets off this.”

“What do you think, _mija?”_ Hermione asks, squeezing one of Veronica’s tits in her hand. “Do we feel like apologizing yet?”

Veronica stubbornly keeps quiet, trying to glare at her mother, but it only makes Hermione’s eyes twinkle in amusement.

“I didn’t think so,” she admits, and FP twists Veronica on his lap, angling her naked body towards her mother and hooking a hand under the bend of her knee to pull her legs wide open. Veronica squirms in protest, but then her mother is bringing her hand up to Veronica’s pussy, sinking two fingers in, and Veronica breathes out a moan before she can catch herself. Hermione smiles. “Sooner or later, you’ll learn how to be a good girl,” she coos, fucking Veronica leisurely as she takes another gulp of wine.

FP leans in to whisper against her ear: “And remember, good girls don’t come without permission, not unless they want to be punished.”

 _Oh god_. Veronica feels herself blush hotter with humiliation as she remembers the way FP bent her over the dining room table and spanked her ass until she was dripping and begging to be fucked. It was the first time he’d ever spent the night, sleeping next to Veronica to ensure she didn’t sneak in an orgasm, yet also waking her up more than once in the middle of the night to tease her right to the edge. That night, they’d learned that Veronica can’t come just from being fucked, and they’ve used it to their advantage ever since, letting her writhe and beg but never once touching her clit so she couldn’t ever tip over the edge. 

And, as her mother works her fingers faster, curling against that sweet spot that has Veronica mewling and squirming atop FP’s lap, Veronica has a feeling that tonight is no exception.

Veronica pants, the pleasure building at the base of her spine and tightening in her clit as her mother slides a third finger into her, thrusting faster. Her body trembles, a long, keening moan spilling from her lips, but she teeters at the edge of her orgasm as her clit throbs and throbs. FP shifts her in his arms, reaching around to squeeze one of her nipples with one hand as his mouth closes over the other, and Veronica cries out as the sensation shoots straight down to her pussy, making her clench around her mother’s fingers.

It feels as if she dangles over the edge of her high for entire minutes before she finally whimpers, tears clinging to her eyelashes as her vision starts to blur.

“Please,” she breathes out, trying to grind her hips down, urging her mother to touch her needy little clit. “I-I’m sorry... _ah_ ,” she gasps, feeling Hermione curl over her sweet spot over and over. “ _I’m sorry!_ I’m sorry, please, _please_ may I come?”

Her mother hums, withdrawing her hand, and she brings her fingers up to Veronica’s mouth to lick them clean as she polishes off the rest of her wine.

“Not just yet _.”_

* * *

“You’re being such a good girl, _mija,”_ her mother coos, smoothing her hand over her daughter’s back in an almost comforting gesture as the thrusts of her strap-on as she fucks Veronica’s ass quickens, making Veronica whimper around FP’s cock as her pussy clenches around aching emptiness. Her clit his throbbing, her body thick with arousal and humming as they continue to teeter her on the edge of her orgasm as they have for the last two hours. FP groans softly, tightening his grip on Veronica’s hair as his cock throbs against her tongue, twitching as his tip hits the back of her throat. It had taken almost no time at all for him to harden again despite the fact that he’d come inside of her only half an hour ago, fucking her cunt while her mother straddled her face, and they’d both ignored her whimpered pleas against her Hermione’s pussy as they chased their own orgasms instead.

FP chuckles, yanking Veronica off of his cock and smirking down at her. “I think it’s time I get inside of that ass of yours,” he tells Veronica, and Veronica whimpers as her mother gets one last, hard thrust of her strap-on before she pulls out entirely. She smacks her ass cheek lightly and Veronica obediently moves to straddle FP, but then he grabs her arm and maneuvers her around to face Hermione as he grabs her hips and tugs her between his legs. “I always wanted to fuck a mother and a daughter at the same time,” he comments, and Veronica’s heart skips in her chest, realizing what’s about to happen as her mother crawls closer, her smile widening. “I just never thought it’d be with my high-and-mighty catholic high school fuck buddy and her daughter.”

“You get quite a good bargain out of this, don’t you, FP?” Hermione asks as she grasps FP’s cock with one hand, squeezing one of Veronica’s ass cheeks to open her up as she guides FP’s tip against Veronica’s tight rim. Veronica mewls, panting out as he sinks her down on his cock, and even though her mother’s strap-on is thicker than anything Veronica has used on herself, it still hadn’t entirely prepared her for the width of FP’s cock as it buries deep inside of her. Her lips part in a long moan, her eyelashes fluttering as her vision glazes over, and Hermione brushes Veronica’s cheek in an affectionate as she watches her daughter squirm on FP’s cock. “Veronica looks so much like I did at her age.”

“Fuck yeah, she does,” FP chuckles. “It’s the best fucking fantasy I never had come to life.”

Hermione laughs, climbing in closer, drawing Veronica’s legs around her hips as Veronica’s pants quicken and she whimpers softly. “You’ve been such a good girl,” her mother tells her, rolling her hips forward and pushing her strap-on into Veronica’s slick pussy. Her walls twitch around the toy and her ass twitch around FP’s cock, her clit throbbing harder as she feels herself being filled up. Veronica mewls, panting a little harder against the stretch, but whatever burn she feels from being filled in both holes at once dissolves quickly as Hermione circles Veronica’s clit with her thumb.

She _squeals_ , her body spasming, and her eyes almost start to roll back as FP starts thrusting in and out of her ass as her mother fucks her a little faster, her thumb working in quick, unrelenting circles.

“You’re going to come as many times as we want you to tonight,” Hermione says, rolling her daughter’s clit between her thumb and her forefinger as she slams her hips and hits that spot inside of Veronica that makes her scream as she’s _finally coming_. FP groans out a laugh, her ass twitching tightly and quickly around his cock as she starts to spasm under the throes of pleasure, and Hermione continues playing with Veronica’s clit as she comes. “And I promise you’ll finally see how much more you’ll enjoy being a good girl.”


	22. Veronica/Serpents + sexual slavery, pet play, spitroasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: this chapter starts the second round of my smut game - "sleepover shenanigans: hiatus edition" - which doesn't change much other than the fact that I dropped the word count goal to the 1k-1.5k range, so these chapters will be a little shorter than the previous round.)
> 
> -  
> For an anon.
> 
> I threw it back to season 1 because Veronica and the Serpents was SUCH an underused dynamic in general but especially back when the Serpents had a reason to take their grudge against Hiram Lodge out on his little princess.

“Well, you’re a restless little kitten today, aren’t you?”

Veronica mewls, still squirming as FP’s hands cup both of her breasts from behind and give her nipples a hard tug. Her clit pulses, aching in arousal from the way her cunt as been stretched out and filled deep with FP’s cock for the last hour and a half since he’d had her sit in his lap. It’s hardly the first time since she agreed to this arrangement that a Serpent’s used her to keep their cock warm, but with her new toy - an anal plug with a white cat tail attached to it - she feels even more stuffed than before.

Not that that’d made it any harder for FP to slip inside. She always got wet from being made to strip right in the middle of their bar, out of her outfit of the day and into the lingerie that they’d chosen. It was little more than a few strings of pearls tied together with ribbons that draped around her breasts and her cunt and over her ass, and somehow they’d found a pearl cat-eared headband and leather pearl choker to match. It was fitting, FP had told her when she had his cock down her throat and he used her phone and her credit card to buy the damn thing; if she was agreeing to be their little pet in order to help pay off the debt that Hiram Lodge owed them, then she might as well look the part. The tail had been the last piece of the outfit to arrive, and being made to present her ass on all fours atop one of their pool tables so FP could plug it into her while the rest of the Serpents whistled and cheered had made her drip onto the cheap felt, she was so wet. Which of course had only made the Serpents even rowdier.

She thought that they’d all scramble to fuck her after that, like they almost always do - and she’s embarrassed that her body has been eager for it ever since FP picked her up off of the table and simply sat her on his cock while everyone else dispersed around their little dive bar, drinking and playing and carrying on as if she wasn’t even there.

“Does our kitten need some attention?” FP asks, slipping one hand down to rub at her hard, slick clit, and Veronica gasps as her cunt grips at his cock. “Oh, fuck yes,” he groans, circling the throbbing little bud and chuckling as she squirms harder. “Our kitten is ready to play.”

As if waiting for his signal (and honestly, they probably all were; the Serpents may be chaotic and almost lawless, but they’re absolutely loyal to their King) there’s a Serpent coming to stand next to FP, yanking his cock out and tugging on Veronica’s choker until she’s practically face-to-face with it. “Better drink up all of the cream, kitty-cat,” Tall Boy taunts, and Veronica feels her face flush hotter in embarrassment as she parts her lips so he can thrust his cock into her mouth. He groans as he hits the back of her throat, and behind her, she hears FP groan too as he grips her hips and starts fucking up into her.

She has a hand on Tall Boy’s thigh for balance, but her other hand is being pulled away and wrapped around a third cock, one that she almost instinctively starts jerking off even as she squeals around Tall Boy’s cock fucking into her throat as two mouths wraps around her nipples and start sucking. She’s been turned on for _too long_ , and there are _too many sensations_ , that it only takes seconds for Veronica’s body to start spasming in an orgasm, drawing a round of hearty laughs and whistles from the bar. If not for her eyes being blurred from the force of the pleasure (and also from the force of Tall Boy’s thrusts) Veronica would bet that every other Serpent has gathered around them, stroking their cocks as they waited for their turn to play.

“ _Fuck_ , that feels good,” Tall Boy groans, gripping onto Veronica’s hair and slamming into her even harder as her choked squeals send delicious vibrations over his cock.

“Even her tiny little hands feel fucking good,” the third Serpent chimes in as he starts fucking faster into her tight, squeezing fist; Mustang, it sounds like, and no, Veronica doesn’t even want to think about what it means that she can recognize some of the Serpents by their voices now. “I’ve been so hard just watching her squirm on FP’s cock that I’m already ready to go, and I don’t know whether to be impressed or damn embarrassed.”

Tall Boy chuckles. “Just means you’ll be ready to take it to round two when she’s already been passed around.”

Mustang laughs. “Good fucking point.” Another hand grips her hair, yanking her off of Tall Boy’s cock, and they both force her head back to look up at them. “Drink up, pussycat,” Mustang grunts, and Veronica’s eyelids flutter closed as she feels their hot cum spurts against her cheeks and across her face and down her neck. She can taste some of it on her tongue, too, as it splashes into her mouth, in the same moment that FP starts to come inside of her, and Veronica is more than a little mortified when she feels herself coming _again_ , drawing another rowdy laugh from the Serpents.

“Now _that’s_ a kitten that loves her cream,” FP groans, gripping her tighter as Veronica shudders and squirms in the throes of another orgasm.

Rather than finally ebbing her arousal, however, Veronica simply feels hotter and hazier than before. She can feel their cum tickling her skin as it slides down her neck and over her collarbone and between her breasts, and when the two Serpents that’d been sucking on her nipples pull off, she actually _whimpers_ at the loss as her eyelids flutter open. The two Serpents in front of her are two of the younger ones - Sweet Pea and Fangs, she thinks; the ones she’s noticed are joined at the hip, and some of the few Serpents in this bar that look around her age - and they pull her trembling body off of FP’s cock and onto her hands and knees on the floor before she’s shaken off the last tremors of her orgasm.

Sweet Pea kneels behind her, and even though Veronica has had his cock before, it feels even thicker and longer like this, especially with the plug still nestled in her ass. Her lips part in a moan, her eyes almost rolling back as he slides in with ease all the way to the hilt, and her pussy starts tightening around him almost instantly.

In front of her, Fangs laughs as he kneels and pulls his own cock out. It’s almost every bit as impressive as Sweet Pea’s, and (as Veronica is incredibly, intimately aware of at this point) almost every bit as impressive as almost every other Serpent cock in this bar. “You always love taking sloppy seconds,” Fangs says to Sweet Pea.

“Means I don’t have to get her primed and ready,” Sweet Pea chuckles, pulling out and slamming his hips back in again, and again, and _again_. Veronica gasps softly, but then he’s grabbing her tail, tickling it up the inside of her thigh before brushing it across her throbbing, aching clit, and Veronica lets out a wanton cry that’s stifled a second later as Fangs slips his cock into her mouth. Then she feels a smack on her ass, making her body buck back into Sweet Pea’s thrusts as she lets out a moan of surprise around Fangs’ cock. “Come on, kitty-cat,” Sweet Pea taunts. “You want to work off daddy’s debt, you better play along.”

Veronica whimpers, starting to suck Fangs harder as she fucks herself back in time with Sweet Pea’s thrusts, and all she can do is whimper as Fangs adjusts her cat-eared headband and pets her wild, messy hair, cooing, “Now there’s our good kitten.”


	23. Betty/Reggie + size kink, mirror sex, cum play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [riverdaledreaming](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I don't know why I haven't written with Reggie before because he's so much fun! I also think it's because Slutty Betty works with almost everyone ;)

She wasn’t sure if they were just teasing, but Betty hadn’t bothered to correct any of the Vixens when they assumed that she was a virgin.

She didn’t even know how they got on the topic to begin with, but it came up as they were wrapping up practice and Veronica was quick to deflect the question from Betty when almost two dozen girls had turned to look at her. “I think it’s sweet,” Veronica had insisted, sounding sincere, and the other Vixens hadn’t bothered trying to ask Betty herself if it was true. Betty thinks she should’ve be offended, but mostly, she’s just glad that she hadn’t had to lie. She’s got a terrible poker face, and the Vixens would’ve pounced on her the moment they saw the truth on her face. They wouldn’t have stopped until they got the name out of her, either, and Betty wasn’t willing to confess.

Because high school girls are annoyingly observant, and if she told them that Reggie Mantle had popped her cherry over the summer, it wouldn’t have been long before they figured out that the two of them are still fucking.

“I know pink’s your color, Betts, but you look pretty fucking hot in blue and yellow, too.”

He smacks the side of her thigh and then reaches up, wrapping her ponytail around his hand and making her gasp as he tugs her head up to stare straight at her reflection. Her cheeks flush hotter as her eyes trace down the sight of herself standing with body bent forward and her legs spread wide, both hands braced against the mirror for balance. She’s stripped down to nothing but her cheer skirt and her knee-high socks and her tennis shoes with their little blue pompoms, her nipples hard and her breasts bouncing as she continues grinding back against Reggie’s cock. He loves making her slide her slick pussy all over him - to get him nice and lubed up for her, he always says, but she knows it’s also because he likes to feel how her pussy twitches against him, eager for his cock to be inside instead. She can feel just how long and thick he is and her pussy clenches around aching emptiness, wanting to be stretched out by his cock.

Thinking back, she should’ve done at least a little digging on Reggie before she asked him to be her first. She just wanted to get it out of the way and she knew he would be willing to be quiet about it if she offered him a favor - but if she’d found out how big his cock was before asking, she would’ve had the time to realize that having him as her first would ruin almost every other cock for her in the future.

Because she doubts very many others would stretch her out as wide and fill her as deep as Reggie does. It still hurts, even after an entire summer of being fucked by him, but it’s the delicious kind of pain that only makes her want _more_.

“R-Reggie,” Betty whimpers. “ _Please_.”

“Feels like you’re trying to suck me right in,” Reggie snickers, grabbing her hips and pulling her flushed against his cock. “I bet you’ve felt achy and empty all day without my cock plugging you up nice and tight. Bet your pussy’s been weeping with how badly it wants me to tear into it, because that’s how you like it, right Betts?” He angles his hips away, grasps at his cock so he can rub his thick tip up against her swollen, oversensitive pussy. “You like it so big that every second hurts, but oh, it hurts _so good_.”

He doesn’t give Betty a chance to respond before he’s thrusting his hips forward and she’s crying out from the sharp sting of pain being stretched around him too quickly - but he’s right. She _loves_ when it hurts, and every jolt of pain makes her clit throb harder, makes her knees nearly buckle underneath her, but he kicks her legs wider apart and bends her over even more, bracing her weight against the mirror as he finds a bruising rhythm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Reggie groans, drawing out the word as he fists her cheer skirt and licks his lips. Betty should tell him to stop - she can hear the fabric strain against his grip as he fucks her, fast and hard - but all that comes out is a wanton moan as her eyes nearly roll back. “You always take it so fucking well,” he says through a gravelly chuckle, a hand on her back shoving her up against the mirror as he smirks at her in the reflection. The cold glass is a sharp contrast against her flushed skin and her tight nipples and it has Betty gasping, clawing at the mirror.

Her vision starts to blur with tears, every rough thrust making her pussy tingle as it clamps around his thick cock - and then he reaches forward, tugging harshly at one of her nipples, and she lets out a sharp cry as her orgasm bursts through her.

“Reggie!” she gasps, her legs quivering, but he ignores her, smirking at her through the mirror as he continues fucking her harder and faster. She scratches at the glass, shaking her head as her orgasm grows hotter and thicker with every thrust. “S-stop, I... I can’t...”

She squeals as he tugs on her nipple again, and again, her clit throbbing harder with every sharp burst of pain she can feel through the waves of pleasure. She doesn’t know if she manages to come again so soon, or if she’s just coming _harder_ , but she practically sobs as the pleasure crashes over her, her body nearly collapsing with the force of her orgasm.

“We both know that you _can_ , Betts,” Reggie taunts, but he seems to take some kind of pity on her because he maneuvers her down onto her knees right before her legs can actually give out from under her, her breasts still pressed up against the mirror and the wall rumbling lowly as he fucks her against it. Betty watches in the reflection as she drips down onto the carpet, the inside of her thighs slick down to her knees with how wet she is, and it makes her blush even brighter, if possible.

Then she watches as he pulls one hand from her skirt, reaching under it and between her legs, and she barely squeaks out a, “Reggie, _please_ ,” before he finds her clit, rolling it between his fingers and making her cry out. This time she _knows_ she’s coming again, this orgasm harder and hotter than the first, and she knows that if her eyes hadn’t completely blurred over from her tears, she would see her body shuddering and shaking in the reflection as he fucks her through the pleasure.

“Oh, fuck,” Reggie groans, snapping his hips and making her cry out. “We may have to ditch the uniform next time because you look way too fucking hot in it for me to last.”

Betty whimpers, the sound pathetic even to her own ears as he suddenly pulls out of her spasming pussy, and then she feels him tug on her arm, pulling her onto the floor and rolling her onto her back as he kneels over her. She looks up at him, still dazed and squirming from the tremors of her orgasm to make sense of what’s happening until she feels that first warm splash of his cum hit her skin.

Reggie groans out a laugh, pumping himself harder as he paints line after line of his cum across her skin, over her breasts and across her stomach, even getting some up to her neck and collarbone and likely in the tips of her ponytail, too. Betty mewls, swiping her fingertips over her skin and then bringing them up to her lips to lick. He leans closer, tracing the tip of his cock over her mouth until she her tongue darts out to lap at his cock, catching the last drops of his saltiness as it drips out.

“I don’t know how I’m going to concentrate on the field with you cheering on the sidelines now. Then again, maybe all that pent up frustration will make me play better,” Reggie considers with a chuckle, reaching down to idly twist one of her cum-coated nipples. Betty mewls again, squirming up against his hand as he adds, “Make sure you don’t wear anything under that skirt, alright, Betts? I want a chance to catch a flash of your wet little pussy whenever you shake that ass.”


	24. Veronica/Betty/FP + pet play, nipple play, 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> I thought maybe one day the kitten play and kitten talk would start to feel cheesy but I still love it ;)

“Did my two kittens play nice while I was gone?”

Veronica feels her lips twitch into a smirk as she laps at Betty’s pussy in slow, languid licks, the blonde’s legs quivering on either of Veronica’s shoulders as Betty writhes atop the fur blanket. Veronica will admit that, while she’s gotten incredibly wet from tasting her best friend’s sweet cunt for the past hour that FP has been gone (Veronica can feel her own wetness dripping down the insides of her thighs as her ass clenches around the plug of her kitten tail) she’s certainly not as much of a mess as Betty. The blonde little kitten is flushed all over and slick with sweat from being teased by Veronica’s tongue, but just as FP had ordered Veronica to keep licking Betty’s pussy while he was out on Serpent business, he’d also ordered Betty _not_ to come.

And, _oh_ , Veronica had definitely had a little bit of fun with that, nibbling on Betty’s clit until the girl was in tears, begging for Veronica not to make her come, and letting her fall down from her near-orgasm until starting it all over again just a few minutes later. Betty’s kitten tail (fluffy and white, contrasting Veronica’s own black fur) is sticky with the girl’s arousal, her cat-eared headband skewed atop her head and the little bells of her collar tingling as Betty squirms against Veronica’s tongue.

FP walks up to the bed, smacking Veronica’s ass as he passes, and Veronica pulls her mouth off with a breathy giggle, licking her lips. Betty’s body slumps against the fur with a soft mewl as Veronica rests her chin atop one of Betty’s thighs, peering up at FP from under her long lashes. FP smirks, shrugging out of his Serpent leather, as his eyes trace up Betty’s quivering body to where he’d attached her leash to her collar and pulled her arms high above her head, the slim leather binding her wrists together and securing them to one of the headboard.

“Did my kittens behave?” FP asks, one eyebrow arched.

He already knows the answer - he can _always_ tell when one of them has come and it’s gotten them into trouble before - but Veronica still answers, “We were _so_ good. We played so nicely.”

“Yeah?” His smirk widens, pushing off his pants and his boxers - making Veronica lick her lips as his cock juts free, long and thick and already more than half-hard - and pulls his shirt over his head as he glances at Betty again. “No one snuck in any treats while I was away?”

Betty whimpers as she shakes her head. “No, we didn’t.”

Her breathy, shaky voice makes FP chuckle. “Then I’d say my kittens have earned a little cream. But first,” he adds, picking up a feathered toy attached to a small rod before slinking onto the bed, baring his teeth in a grin, “I think I want a chance to play.” He smacks Veronica’s ass again, tugging on her arm, and Veronica sits up on her knees, gasping as FP tickles the tips of the feathers over her stomach and up between her breasts. Her nipples are already a little tight and throbbing lightly from licking on Betty’s pussy, and it only takes a few swirls of the toy against them to make them tingle, hardening into tight peaks as Veronica mewls.

Then he slides it down, swiping the feathers over her pussy, and Veronica mewls louder as she rolls her hips up, seeking more.

“What do you think, Betty?” FP asks, casually tickling the feathers over Veronica’s slick folds as he turns to the blonde still trying to catch her breath. “Don’t you think you should thank your bestie for making your pussy feel so good? Don’t you think she deserves a treat?”

He pulls the feathers from Veronica’s pussy and glides them over Betty’s before the girl can reply, and the girl gasps, arching off of the bed. She’s already so sensitive from Veronica’s licking that just a few swirls of the toy has her shaking, but she knows he’s still expecting an answer, so she manages a soft cry of, “ _yes!_ ” just as her eyes almost cross from the teasing feathers. FP smirks as he pauses, turning to Veronica and jerking his head in Betty’s direction, and Veronica feels a smile pull at her lips as she slinks across the bed. Betty’s eyes are half-lidded, her lips parted and wet with her panting, but her best friend still manages a smile in return before Veronica straddles her face, facing FP where he’s now kneeling between Betty’s parted legs as she sinks her pussy onto Betty’s mouth.

_Oh. O-oh, yes._

Veronica’s eyes flutter closed at the first lick of Betty’s tongue, flat and firm as it slides through her folds to gather up as much of her slick arousal as possible. She does it again, and again, nudging at Veronica’s clit with each flick until it’s hard and throbbing, and Veronica leans over to brace her hands against the mattress as she starts gently riding Betty’s tongue.

FP smirks at them, watching for a few moments as his cock starts to leak from its tip, but he almost doesn’t even notice, because then he’s guiding the toy up from Betty’s pussy, tickling the feathers across her stomach and over each of her ribs. Betty moans right against Veronica’s clit, making the brunette shudder in delight as she humps a little harder.

“Tug on her nipples, nice and tight,” FP orders Veronica, gliding the feathers gently over Betty’s breasts as if in emphasis before slowly dragging them down.

Veronica shifts her weight onto her knees a little more, still rolling her pussy against Betty’s lapping tongue as she reaches down and squeezes both of her best friend’s breasts in her hands, twisting her nipples, and both girls are moaning as Betty’s body jerks. Then FP is tickling the feathers against Betty’s pussy, brushing against her throbbing clit as Veronica tugs on the girl’s nipples again, and Betty squeals into Veronica’s pussy.

FP eases the feathers away, dragging them back up Betty’s stomach, and Veronica moves her hands aside so he can tickle one of Betty’s nipples, and then the other, making the blonde twist and writhe as the harsh pinches from Veronica’s fingers are replaced by the gentle tickle of the feathers. Veronica knows what her best friend is feeling - he’s done this to her before, too, making Betty suck and bite on Veronica’s nipples and then lightly tickling them, the contrasting sensations reducing her into a babbling, dripping mess - and the memory alone has Veronica mewling.

And Betty’s already so, _so_ wound up that it only takes a few minutes of tight tugs and gentle caresses before Betty is whimpering into Veronica’s pussy, her hot breaths making the brunette’s clit throb harder.

“Alright, pussycats,” FP says, pulling the toy away and tossing it aside onto the mattress, wrapping one hand around his cock and pulling at it slowly. “I’d say you’ve both earned your treats.”

Veronica mewls, bending over until she’s flat against Betty, grinding her pussy against her best friend’s mouth as her own mouth is licking through her dripping pussy once more, sucking and sucking on her clit. Betty writhes as best as she can against her restraints and under Veronica’s body, and it only takes a few seconds before she’s finally, _finally_ coming, screaming into Veronica’s pussy and nearly making the brunette’s eyes cross from the sensation.

Veronica shivers, eyelashes fluttering as she nearly comes, too, just from Betty’s cry - but then she blinks and FP’s cock is right in front of her, pushing into her best friend’s spasming pussy, and Veronica leans down to lick at his cock as it slides all the way in. Betty twists beneath her, moaning louder against Veronica’s pussy, and Veronica starts lapping at her best friend’s clit as she grinds faster against Betty’s mouth.

“Atta girls,” FP chuckles, reaching down to pet a hand over Veronica’s hair as he fucks Betty faster, each of her little squeals against Veronica’s clit bringing her best friend closer and closer to her own orgasm. “You two better work up an appetite, because my kittens better drink up every last drop of cream I give them.”


	25. Veronica/Cheryl/the Malloys - gangbang, double penetration, humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [southsidestyle](https://southsidestyle.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Oh, I had so much fun with this one! My mind immediately went to a similar setup when I watched that episode so I'm glad you requested it - and I definitely still want to remix it for the frat boys from this episode, too ;)

“What’s the matter, little tramp?” Hunter Malloy snickers, his breath hot against her ear and thick with the musk of alcohol. “You’re looking a little bothered.”

A few chuckles fill the air at his words, and maybe an hour ago, the humiliation that’s flushing through Veronica’s body right now would’ve been the reason she got herself into more trouble - but considering that she’s sitting naked atop Hunter’s lap, her wrists tied behind her back and her legs held open as Cheryl sucks on her clit, she doesn’t want to know if there really could be _more trouble_ for her than this.

Cheryl glances up at Veronica from under her long eyelashes, her eyes wide and pleading, if a little glazed from her own reluctant arousal, but this may be the first time that Veronica doesn’t need to be asked not to fight back. Cheryl is every bit as naked and bound as Veronica, grinding her pussy against the bottle of moonshine that Jinx Malloy ordered her to sit on, just as he’d ordered her to go down on Veronica without letting her come. And _fuck_ , does she want to come. She doesn’t know how long she and Cheryl have been at their mercy in this damn room, or how long Cheryl has actually been licking and nibbling on her pussy, but she can feel the very last ounces of her resistance slip away as Cheryl’s nose nudges at her throbbing clit and her tongue curls inside. Veronica gasps, back arching, her body starting to shudder -

And then Cheryl’s tongue is gone, the girl yelping as Jinx tugs her back by her hair, and Veronica nearly sobs as she spasms atop Hunter’s lap, her orgasm being ripped out right from under her.

“No need for the long faces, girls.” Jinx reaches down to pluck the bottle of moonshine out from between Cheryl’s legs, licking at her slickness on the glass before chuckling. “We’re not going to hurt you, and trust us, we don’t want to,” he says, twisting open the bottle and tipping it just enough that a small but steady stream of alcohol spills out and right onto Veronica’s clit, making her squeal. “But since you cut into our profits, it’s only fair that we get some kind of payment in return.”

Veronica’s already so sensitive from Cheryl’s mouth, already on the edge of coming, that it only takes a few more seconds of the Jinx pouring the moonshine onto her clit before she’s keening out in orgasm. She writhes atop Hunter’s lap as he and his brothers laugh, loud and taunting, and then squeals when she feels Cheryl’s mouth being shoved back onto her spasming pussy, her tongue lapping to lick up the moonshine and making Veronica come even harder.

Jinx smirks, taking a swig of the moonshine before tugging Cheryl back once more. “Alright, so which of you boys wants what?” 

“Oh, I want inside this tramp’s ass for sure,” Hunter snickers, smacking the inside of Veronica’s thigh. “And I bet Ray wants inside her pussy.”

The guy chuckles as he and his other brother stand, his hands starting to undo his jeans as he tells Hunter, “Guess it’s a good thing we’re good at sharing.”

“I don’t know, I feel like if it’s the best pussy you want, _this one’s_ going to have her friend beat,” the other Malloy boy, Paul, snickers as he grabs Cheryl by her arm and practically hauls her onto the bed. Cheryl falls onto her side, squirming against the rope around her wrists as she kicks her legs, though Veronica can tell that the constant stimulation of her pussy grinding against the bottle of moonshine has diminished most of Cheryl’s fight, too - and all it takes is a light smack from Paul’s belt against her ass to make her stop squirming. “Oh, _fuck_ yeah. A feisty cunt is always the best.”

Veronica feels herself being lifted as Paul and Ray quickly strip down, and then they’re both climbing onto the bed and Paul is shoving Cheryl down by her shoulders, her cries half-muffled against the duvet as he kneels behind her and tugs her ass high into the air. He thrusts in with a snap of his hips, groaning out a laugh as Cheryl’s body practically spasms against the sheets in an attempt to scramble away, but he grasps her by her hips and starts fucking her without abandon.

“ _Shit_ ,” Paul grunts, chuckling as he smacks at Cheryl’s hip. “Your cunt is a whole lot tighter than I was expecting for a tease whose tits were practically falling out of your dress when we met.”

“That’s probably because she doesn’t like dick, you dick,” Ray laughs.

“I don’t know. Her cunt seems pretty fucking eager to have one inside of her,” Paul snickers, and then groans, thrusting his hips particularly hard and making Cheryl keen out another moan as she tosses her head back, fingers twisting into the duvet. “Or maybe it’s just because my dick’s just that awesome.”

Ray is laughing again when Hunter all but drops Veronica onto him, and then he’s smirking up at her, laying back against the bed as the brothers maneuver her onto his cock and sink her down to the hilt. Veronica shudders, eyes nearly crossing as her oversensitive pussy - still twitching from the last tremors of her orgasm - stretches against every inch of him.

 _Ah_ , _a-ah!_

Veronica curls forward with a moan, already trembling again as Ray starts fucking up into her, and Ray lets out a moan of his own. “ _Fuck me_. You’re still this tight even after you’ve loosened up with an orgasm?” Ray asks, not giving Veronica a chance to even think of a response as he picks up the pace of his thrusts, making her fall forward against him as she squirms and squirms from the pleasure being forced through her again, too fast and too soon.

“She’s about to be even tighter in a sec,” Hunter comments, the bed dipping as he climbs on behind Veronica, and it’s obvious that the brothers have done this before because Hunter doesn’t even hesitate before he’s crouching over their bodies, his cock hard as it bounces against Veronica’s ass cheeks. Ray slows his thrusts just a little, enough for Hunter’s cock to press against her tight rim and start to push inside, and Veronica feels her eyes rolling closed and her breath lodging in her throat as her body stretches around both cocks inside of her.

She can feel both of them throbbing against her walls, filling her deep, her clit rubbing against Ray’s pelvis as the brothers practically press her flushed between them - and then she’s sobbing out another moan as she’s coming _again_ before either of them have started really thrusting. She writhes between them as her pussy and her ass spasm tightly around their cocks, and when they both laugh, the rumbles of their bodies pressing into her only seems to make her come harder.

Then she feels a sharp tug on her hair, yanking her head up, and her eyes are still blurry with her orgasm she blinks them open to find Jinx Malloy kneeling in front of her, his cock barely an inch from her lips and already leaking with pre-cum as he smirks down at them. With his other hand, he tugs Cheryl by her hair, too, and Veronica realizes that Ray had maneuvered him and Cheryl closer so that she could be within reach of his father’s cock, just like Veronica.

“Better get to kissing, ladies,” Jinx tells them with a smirk, his fingers twisting into their hair as he holds them in place. “Your maple rum took a big chunk out of our profits, so you’re going to spend every second of this weekend making it up to us.”

Veronica’s gaze is still blurry from the last of her orgasm that Ray and Hunter are fucking through her, already building towards another - and, when she looks over to find Cheryl’s eyes just as glazed over as hers as Paul fucks her harder from behind, Veronica knows that the girl is on the same page as her, just as always. So she leans forward, her mouth on Jinx’s cock at the same moment Cheryl’s is, just under his thick tip, and their tongues brush together as they start to suck.


	26. Betty/Sweet Pea + public sex, public use, daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> Another installment of my Betty/Sweet Pea sort-of-mini-series from Chapter 1 and Chapter 20. Maybe I should make up a name for it soon? Because this probably won't be the last of it in this collection ;)

Betty feels everyone turn to look as Sweet Pea leads them into the bar. She’s almost certain that she would’ve drawn stares all on her own in the Southside because of her prim, preppy outfits - but with her sheer blouse and tiny pink skirt, she doesn’t have to wonder why every set of eyes in this little dive bar is shamelessly staring. Her tits are practically spilling out of the mostly-unbuttoned top Sweet Pea put her in, giving every a clear look at the lacy white bustier that matches her thigh-high stockings. And, if the outfit alone wouldn’t have been enough to hold their attention, Betty is sure the quiver of her knees would have piqued their interest.

Because it doesn’t take much imagination to wonder what might be causing it.

“You should be flattered, baby girl,” Sweet Pea murmurs in her ear as he grasps one of her ass cheeks over her skirt, making her suck in a gasp as her ass clamps around her plug and her pussy clamps around the dildo vibrating lowly inside her. The toy is too thick to be budged easily, but she’s so wet from having it teasing her all day that she’s surprised it hasn’t slipped right out. “Usually the Southside sneers at prissy little pussies like yourself, but they’re too busy fucking you in their heads to care that you’re from the Northside.”

He smacks her ass before Betty can respond and then tugs her forward as he makes his way to the bar. She hears Sweet Pea talking to the bartender, but she’s too busy glancing around the small room at all of the patrons still eying her to pay much attention.

Then Sweet Pea is leaning in close again, his lips grazing her ear as he whispers, “Off with the skirt, Cooper.”

Her entire body throbs at his command even as she feels her stomach fall, her head whirling around to stare at him. “Here?” she breathes.

He smirks as he drops onto one of the barstools and spins it around so that he’s facing her, keeping her back toward the rest of the bar. “ _Here_ ,” he echoes with the taunt in his voice. “And then you’re going to get on your knees and get Daddy’s cock nice and hard so I can fuck your ass _right fucking here_.”

Betty nearly whimpers, but obediently, her hands reach for her skirt. Her cheeks flush hotter as she tugs the zipper down, earning a few snickers from their audience, and then there’s a round of whistles and excited laughter as she shimmies it down her ass and lets it fall to the floor. She feels herself grow wetter even as she nearly squeezes her eyes shut in embarrassment, and she knows Sweet Pea can see her every thought on her face because he flashes his teeth at her in a wide grin.

She blushes harder, if possible, her hands trembling as she unzips him and pulls him out, but then he’s wrapping her ponytail around his hand and yanking her onto his thick cock as soon as she parts her lips. She really, really shouldn’t be comforted by this, but at the very least, focusing on Sweet Pea’s cock is distracting her from the fact that every single person in this bar is watching, no doubt enjoying the sight of the jeweled plug in her ass and the end of the vibrating dildo in her pussy. He’s already hard and twitching against her tongue as she sucks and laps at him, no doubt more excited than usual at getting to show her off, but she still works him deeper into her throat as she wraps her fingers around his thick base, working it in squeezing strokes.

She doesn’t realize that someone’s come up to them until she hears a deep voice say, “That’s one pretty slut you’ve got there.”

“She’s a greedy little thing,” Sweet Pea tells him with a chuckle. “And so fucking eager once you get her going. In fact, be my guest.”

Betty tenses a little, not quite sure what Sweet Pea is telling the other guy - but then she feels the vibrator inside of her start buzzing harder and her body jolts in surprise. She whimpers around Sweet Pea’s cock right before he yanks her off by her ponytail, and that’s when she sees that Sweet Pea has handed over the remote to the vibrator to the man that’s standing beside them. They both smirk down at her as the man ups the vibrations again, making it pulse, and she throws her head back and keens out a moan as she comes.

There’s more noise and laughs around the bar, the sound of chairs scraping and footsteps clambering to get closer, and Betty ducks her head into Sweet Pea’s thigh in embarrassment as her orgasm rolls through her. She feels her wetness sliding down her thighs, dampening her stockings and dripping out on the floor as her ass clenches and clenches around her plug.

“Up here, baby girl,” Sweet Pea says, petting her hair almost affectionately as she tips her head to peer up at him. “Let’s play with Daddy’s new friends.”

Betty mewls, her legs still shaking from the vibrations of the toy and the waves of her orgasm as she stands. Someone smacks her ass, making her gasp and earning another chuckle from Sweet Pea as he reaches around to yank her plug out, tossing it to the floor before, then spinning her around to face the men that have come closer to surround them as he pulls her up and onto his lap.

Betty’s eyes nearly roll back as Sweet Pea sinks her ass down on his cock, the vibrations from the toy growing stronger as he stretches her out and fills her in deep. No matter if he’s used a plug on her first and no matter how many times he’s fucked her, the first thrust of Sweet Pea’s cock hurts so good that Betty nearly comes - and with the vibrator buzzing happily in her pussy and her first orgasm making her sensitive all over, that’s exactly what she does, squealing as she feels more white-hot pleasure crash over her.

“ _Fuck_ , she came just from that!” someone groans as more whistles fill the air.

“Spread her legs, I want to see that cunt clenching!” another voice calls, and Betty nearly squeaks as she feels a hand at each of her knees, spreading her wide and holding her open.

“If you really want to see her pussy go, you should suck on her nipples,” Sweet Pea goads, and, only seconds later, there are more hands on her as they yank her blouse open and tug her bustier down so that her tits are spilling out. Then Betty feels rough mouths and chapped lips on her, finding her tight little buds and sucking them hard, and she keens out another moan, her pussy clamping almost rhythmically around the dildo.

It only takes a few hard sucks until she’s coming _again_ , squirming on Sweet Pea’s cock and earning a groan from him, hot and loud in her ear as her ass tightens around him. He’s not even moving, just letting his cock stay nestled deep inside of her, but she already feels as if she’s being fucked as her body jerks through her third orgasm.

Then there’s rough, calloused fingers on her clit, circling the slick, throbbing bud tightly as someone else grabs the base of the dildo and starts fucking it in and out of her, and Betty’s eyes nearly cross as her head lolls back against Sweet Pea’s shoulder.

“Just relax, baby girl,” Sweet Pea murmurs against her ear, catching the lobe between his teeth and making her gasp as the white-hot pleasure throbbing through her starts to blur her vision. “Daddy and his new friends will take good care of you.”


	27. Cheryl/Sweet Pea + humiliation, filming, infidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> I've probably used the "Cheryl tries to get her and Toni back in with the Serpents" trope before, but hey, what's one more?

Cheryl Blossom does not bow down to anyone, but for her precious T.T. it seems she’ll have to make an exception.

Toni misses being a Serpent. They were the only family she cared for, and though Cheryl never had that devotion to her own family, she remembers being completely devoted to her beloved Jason. Unfortunately, Cheryl will have to do a bit of begging in order to fix this, and of course it isn’t as simple as pleading the hobo to let them back in. He may have a soft spot for Toni, but he tells her that doesn’t matter; if Toni and Cheryl want back in then Cheryl will have to convince a few more Serpents to back him up publicly so the others won’t put up a fight.

Cheryl thinks it’s _ridiculous_. What good is being the king if you still have to bend to everyone else’s whim? But she’s hardly in any position to argue.

“Your best bet is Sweet Pea,” Jughead advises, clearly taking some kind of pity on Cheryl, or maybe just ensuring Toni gets back in. “He’ll convince the others for you so you won’t have to grovel more than once, so do _whatever it takes_ to get him to agree.”

Cheryl barely bites back a sigh. She knows she should feel thankful since Sweet Pea is not above being bribed for the right price.

Unfortunately, she knows exactly what that price happens to be.

* * *

“ _Please_ , please, please,” Cheryl whines into Sweet Pea’s thigh, her clit throbbing from the vibrations of the small toy inside of her pussy, barely held in place by her cherry red thong. The inside of her thighs are completely slick and dripping into her thigh-high red boots with how wet she is, and she’s too consumed by her arousal to even feel the discomfort from being on her knees on Sweet Pea’s floor for so many hours.

When Cheryl agreed to being under Sweet Pea’s command for the weekend in exchange for his help, she thought he would’ve made the most out of his time as soon as she showed up at his door. But after making her strip in front of him until she was only in her thong and boots and cherry Serpent jacket, he’d simply slipped the vibrator into her and made her crawl under his desk to tend to his cock. Sometimes he’ll idly fuck her face, and a few times he shoved his cock all the way down her throat until she was practically clawing herself off for air, but otherwise he hasn’t paid much attention to her at all. He hasn’t even upped the vibrations on the toy, but after _hours_ of having it humming softly and teasingly inside of her, Cheryl is a babbling, dripping mess.

She told herself she was not going to beg Sweet Pea for anything else, but all she can focus on now is how much she wants to come - and she nearly whimpers in relief when Sweet Pea actually looks down at her, smug grin in place.

“Finally tired of being ignored, Cheryl Bombshell?” he drawls, taunting, as he tangled his fingers in her hair and tugs her head back sharply. She gasps, her neck and cheeks flushing brightly in humiliation, but her arousal is burning so much harder than her frustration at being purposefully neglected. “Go ahead,” he says, shifting his shin forward until her pussy is pressing against his jeans, and Cheryl quivers at just that tiny bit of friction. “Make yourself come.”

Her entire body throbs, disgust shooting through her at the thought of humping his leg like some bitch in heat, but she’s far too aroused at this point to care. She straddles his leg, grinding against the rough material of his jeans, and her eyes nearly cross at the delicious drag of friction against her clit through her thong. Cheryl moans, digging her nails into his thighs as she starts grinding faster, her wanton moans filling the air, and Sweet Pea’s tight hold on her hair means that she has no choice but to stare right up at him as he picks his phone off of the desk and aims it at her.

 _Recording_ her.

It only takes _seconds_ until she’s bucking against his leg, truly humping him like some dog as her orgasm crashes over her, and the humiliation of this - and the fact that he’s capturing every second of it as she stares right into his camera - only makes her come harder as she grinds against his leg. He laughs, and for a second, she attempts to twist her head away, but a warning tug of her hair has her staring back up at his phone.

He wraps his hand around his cock, bringing his phone closer to her face as he traces his wet tip across her lips, parted wide as she pants through her orgasm. “Quite the twist, isn’t it, _Cherry Barbie?_ ” Sweet Pea taunts. “You once shamed all of us Serpents in front of Riverdale High and now look at you. You’re such a Serpent slut for us that it doesn’t matter if it’s cunt or cock you’re getting.”

Cheryl whimpers, but he doesn’t give her a chance to catch her breath before he’s tugging her up and on his lap, her legs still quivering as he maneuvers her to straddle him. He shoves her back, making her scramble to grip his desk behind her for balance, and she hears the clicks of him taking pictures of her just like this: wet from her orgasm and flushed with sweat and arousal, her tits pushed out from the way she’s leaning back. Her clit throbs at the thought of what she must look like, and of course Sweet Pea feels it from where his thick cock is nestled against her pussy.

“Still an attention whore, aren’t you?” he chuckles. “Don’t care how debased you look so long as there’s a camera pointed at you.” He reaches between them to tug the vibrator out of her. “Well, better put on a good show, Serpent Slut.”

Cheryl whines, her nipples throbbing at his words, but she’s too hazy from her orgasm to even attempt to put up a fight as she pushes off of his desk and grabs the back of his chair for balance instead as she starts to sink onto his cock. She keens out a moan, her wanton sounds ringing in her ears as she sinks down onto him. She’s more than slick enough to take him in, but he’s still _big_ , and think, and her eyes nearly cross as he stretches her out and fills her deep. She doesn’t think she’s ever had anyone or anything this big inside of her before and it’s as if her hips start moving on their own, relishing in every rub and stretch of him inside of her as she starts fucking herself on his cock.

“See that, T?” Sweet Pea says. “See how much of a slut your girlfriend still is for cock?”

“N- _no_ ,” Cheryl protests through a moan, even as she feels another orgasm already tightening at the base of her spine.

“Oh, fuck yes you are,” Sweet Pea laughs, reaching out with one hand to grab at one of her bouncing tits. He tugs at her nipple and she moans louder, her hips stuttering, but then he dips his head down to swirl his thumb over her clit and Cheryl cries out as she comes. Her eyes are blurry with pleasure, but she can still make out Sweet Pea as he brings the camera closer to where her pussy is fluttering around his cock. “Seems like her pussy really wants to milk me, T. And what kind of best friend would I be if I deny your precious girlfriend?”

Cheryl squeals as he hooks an arm across her back and grips her shoulder and starts fucking up into her, still managing to hold his phone in his hand and aiming it between their bodies. Every hard thrust drags her orgasm out, making her writhe harder and moan louder, and it feels as if she’s coming for _hours_ before she hears Sweet Pea groan out, his thrusts stuttering as his warm release starts shooting inside of her.

Her pussy twitches and flutters, squeezing every last drop out of him until he’s pulling out with a grunt, bringing his phone closer as his tip pops out and his cum starts dripping out of her. He swipes some up with his fingers, spreading it up to her clit and circling, and Cheryl whines as her body shudders from his calloused fingers on her throbbing, oversensitive little bud.

He chuckles, finally setting his phone aside and smacking Cheryl’s ass with a loud slap. “Better catch your breath fast, Serpent Slut. We’ve got a lot of filming to do this weekend.”


	28. Veronica/Frank + cockwarming, nipple play, overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.
> 
> This is another continuation installment, this time of Frank blackmailing Veronica from Chapter 7 because I actually really love that setup... You'll probably see more of it, even if me and this one anonymous prompter are the only two that will actually enjoy it ;)

It was only supposed to be for a night, but Veronica isn’t surprised that Frank Andrews is making good use of that damn video he took of her getting herself off. Anyone capable of blackmailing their own nephew’s girlfriend into giving over her body is certainly going to milk their power for all it’s worth, and she can’t even ensure that he’ll actually stick to his end of the bargain. All Veronica can do is hope that Frank will keep his word and try her best to please him so he won’t sell that video out of spite.

Even if that using her own money to keep a suite reserved for them at the Five Seasons to avoid being caught whenever he decides he wants her.

“Archie really hit the jackpot with you, didn’t he?” Frank chuckles into his beer as he reaches around and cups one of Veronica’s heavy tits in his hand, giving it a squeeze. She gasps, spine arching as he tugs at one of her nipples, but she obediently stays in place atop his lap, her legs spread wide on either side of his knees and her pussy nestled to the hilt on his long, thick cock, just as it has been for the last two hours since he’d text her before her first period to skip class and meet him. “You should be loose enough for me to fit my fist into you with how much I’ve fucked you, but you’re almost as tight as a virgin,” he comments casually, as if he isn’t lounging on the balcony as she sits atop his lap in only her string of pearls and her Mary Jane heels.

There’s an insult on the tip of her tongue, but even if she didn’t have the self-restraint to bite it back, him tugging on her nipple would’ve been enough to cut her off. She moans softly as the rough pads of his fingers roll the throbbing little bud around, and then she’s gasping again at the sudden cold of his beer sliding down the column of her neck. He only pours a little, messily lapping it up off of her skin like some sloppy body shot, but some of it drips all the way down to her pussy and slides over her aching clit, making Veronica shudder as her pussy clamps down on his cock.

Frank groans out another chuckle, setting his beer on the table beside them before grabbing at her other tit, squeezing them both in his hands as he tweaks her nipples. Veronica moans again, louder, blushing as her wonton voice echoes up into the air. They’re on the balcony on the top floor in the middle of the day, which hopefully that means the chances that someone could be around to hear her, let alone _see_ her, are slim. _Hopefully_.

“Oh, you’re sensitive today, aren’t you, Ronnie?” Frank practically coos as each twist of her nipple makes her squirm a little harder as her pussy clenches around him a little tighter.

Veronica wants to retort that _of course_ she’s sensitive; he had her sneak out after her parents were asleep last night, then spent hours sucking on her cunt in one of the maintenance closets of the apartment lobby without ever letting her come. He’d sent her back up with only an hour, maybe two _tops_ to try to get some sleep before she would be up at her normal time to start getting ready for school, but of course she didn’t get any rest. She’d humped her pillows and even used her dildo and her vibrator to get herself off, but it barely curbed her craving.

As much as she hates to admit it, her orgasms are never satisfying enough anymore without Frank’s cock stretching her out.

But instead of spitting out a sarcastic reply, Veronica simply replies, “ _yes_ ,” in a breathy whine as every sensation from Frank’s hands shoots straight down to her throbbing clit. She can’t come simply from nipples being played with - Frank has already tried - but she can hover right on that edge if she’s sensitive enough, and of course Frank knows exactly what to do to get her there. He palms at her tits, squeezing them and tugging at her hard little buds, and she keens out moan as she starts to writhe atop his lap. She can feel her pussy clamping down on him as her body thrums with pleasure, her orgasm hovering right at the base of her spine, but she knows he won’t give her what she wants unless she begs.

“Pl... _please_ ,” she whines, her eyes nearly rolling back as another wave of arousal washes over her. “Please make me come.”

“How, Ronnie?” he taunts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. “Use your words.”

“My clit...” Humiliation unfurls in her stomach, making Veronica flush hotter, if possible. “Please touch my clit.”

He lets go of one of her tits, sliding down to ghost one of his fingers right over her slick, twitching little bud, letting it linger there lightly for a moment as she whimpers. “Like this?” he coos smugly. “Or, maybe you meant like _this_ ,” he adds, and then his other arm hooks around her, lifting her up higher against his chest and starting to slide his cock out of her as he gently brushes her clit. 

Veronica shakes her head quickly. “No, _no_ ,” she nearly whimpers, her pussy already twitching, aching as he lifts her off of him inch by inch. “Please, no!” she cries out, almost crying in relief when he pauses.

“Use your words, Ronnie.”

She can practically hear the smirk in his voice, but she’s too worked up to be care. “I need your cock,” she moans. “ _Please_ , I need your cock inside...” She trails off, her eyes crossing from pleasure as he slowly lowers her back down. “Yes, please, _yes_ ,” she babbles, feeling him stretch her out all the way to the hilt. “I need... _o-oh, god_ , I need...”

“What do you need my cock for?” Frank goads, brushing his finger lightly over her clit, and Veronica can practically taste the wisps of her orgasm.

“To come!” she cries out, her wanton voice echoing through the air, and her words are practically slurred from pleasure as she babbles, “Inside, _oh please,_ I need it inside to come, please touch m... ah, _ah!_ ”

She squeals as his finger _finally_ rubs at her clit, swirling it in tight circles and making her pussy flutter around his cock, and it only takes seconds before she’s practically curling off of his lap with the force of her orgasm. She can feel his body rumbling as he laughs, his hand smacking her pussy and making her keen out a moan before his fingers are back, rubbing her harder and dragging out her orgasm as she writhes and writhes atop his lap.

It feels as if she’s coming for entire minutes before he pulls away, letting her sag back against his chest - but then he’s unclasping her string of pearls from around her neck, dangling them with his fingers as he brings them down to her pussy, and she cries out as he slides them slowly through her slickness and right against aching clit. She’s oversensitive from coming, and the strange, tickling sensation of each pearl brushing against her little bud already has her eyes rolling back. Her legs jerk, attempting to close to escape the friction, but Frank’s own legs keep her spread wide open as he slides the pearls up and down, up and down, filling the air with her mewls and moans until she’s keening out in another orgasm.

But of course he doesn’t stop teasing her with her own necklace, and she’s nearly in tears from the overstimulation, babbling incoherently as she feels his cock twitch and throb inside her spasming pussy. He brings her to a third orgasm just like this, barely on the heels of the second, and then he loops the necklace around either side of her clit and teases her to a fourth.

Veronica lets out a raspy cry when he finally pulls away, her pearls slick with her own arousal when Frank fastens them back around her neck, and she’s still shaking from the tremors of her orgasm when he pull her off of his cock and sets her onto her heels.

“Hope you’re not afraid of heights,” he says, and before she can even begin to make sense of his words, she’s stumbling forward as he guides her over to the railing, making her grasp onto the bars for balance as she finds herself peering down onto the street several stories below. Her tits are pressing between the bars, her ass high in the air as he kicks her feet wider apart, and then Frank is sliding into her from behind, chuckling as Veronica moans. “Be sure to scream my name nice and loud, Ronnie. I want everyone on the street to know whose cock you’re coming on.”


End file.
